A Kiss Can Change Everything?
by Alvinitty2468
Summary: Brittany Miller has just realized that one kiss can change the way you feel about someone...READ PLZ! Now Rated M!
1. Alvin's Dating Her?

**Hey! Um this is so weird but this is my first story for Alvin and the Chipmunks so…yeah just a heads up. (HAS OC WHICH I OWN) It's not the CGI ones. I don't really know how old Miss. Miller was. And…yeah….one more thing…I DO NOT OWN THEM! Ross Bagdasarian and Janice Karman do! Enjoy! R&R **

The sun rose over beautiful L.A. California. The birds chirped so wonderfully that it could hypnotize you.

As the sun rose, the smallest yawn was heard from a very particular house. Brittany Miller; attractive, charming, and- "Ugh!" yelled Brittany, "why does it have to be Sunday!" she sprawled out her blanket and sheets so she could get on to her feet. When she had this accomplished, she slowly walked downstairs eager to be greeted by something tasty!

When she reached the bottom step, she began, "Hey guys what's up-"

"Shhhh!" Jeanette, Brittany's younger sister, spat out. Jeanette was laying on her stomach with her cheeks in her hands, kicking her feet back and forth. She looked like she was a kid, waiting for the Saturday morning cartoons to start.

"Jean-" Brittany tried again before she was interrupted by Eleanor, her youngest sister.

"Have they said it yet?" Eleanor asked plopping down to listen to the radio.

"No, but they will…" Jeanette responded quickly. Brittany stood in the living room absolutely confused!

"Guys? What's going on? And-"

"Shhhhh!" The two sisters said in unison. Brittany was slightly irritated. She let it slide. She then slowly walked into the kitchen, grabbed herself a cereal bowl and prepared her then she heard her name on the radio!

"That's right, for the first time the Chipettes are performing at Time Square!" yelled the radio guy. Brittany, shocked, dropped the bowl she had picked up and ran into the living room. The Radio Man was talking about their tour in three weeks which neither of them could wait for. Finally! Something the girls could do without-

"The Chipmunks!" The Radio Guy called out. "What are they up to, you ask? Well let's find out!

Brittany's smile faded. She couldn't stand the fact of hearing the Chipmunks. She hated having to be in their shadow…it pissed her off!

"Okay, so I'm here with Lucie Johnson, who has offered to share some info with us." said the Radio Guy.

_Lucie Johnson!_ Brittany thought to her self. Lucie was about the same height as Brittany, she had short brown hair with blonde highlights and she was Brit's Best Friend! (even though they are from different cliques in their high school, Brittany had exceptions) Plus she was on the Radio! Brit was so proud. **And kinda jealous ;-)**

"Well, first," Lucie started, "I just wanted to say I had a great spring break, sucks it's Sunday though, which means tomorrow…school." _Brit's thoughts exactly._

"Lucie?" The Radio Guy asked, "It's nice to hear about your vacay, but…" Brittany and he sisters listened closer. "We wanna hear all about your new relationship with Alvin Seville!" he blurted.

Brittany's ice-blue eyes widened…_Seville? Alvin? Alvin Seville? She's dating him? _Brittany giggled…

"If Lucie is dating Alvin then, she's better keep her hopes up." Brittany said with humor.

_First of all, _Brittany thought, _Alvin is such a hot-head, self centered jerk! No one could put up with him for a week! The longest relationship he had was 2 months! _

_Poor Lucie._

Brittany laughed really hard, it hurt her.

"So, Alvin's dating Lucie?" asked Eleanor.

"Obviously." retorted Jeanette, pushing up her pink framed glasses.

Just then, all three girls heard a scream from the kitchen.

"Brittany!" yelled their adoptive mother, Miss. Miller. Brittany's eyes slammed shut.

_Shit, what'd I do now? _She thought. She was startled when Jeanette touched her shoulder.

"Brit? Miss. Miller called for you."

Brittany sighed, "I know…"

Brittany entered the kitchen, sort of prepared for what ever punishment she would get.

"Brittany Anne Miller! Why didn't you pick up this glass bowl?" Brittany stood there,

"I…I…" she stuttered. "Brittany, I could've hurt myself, dear! Pick this up please." Miss. Miller stressed.

Brit didn't hesitate. She hated seeing her upset…after all she _was_ getting old, in fact, she's 73! (**the Chipettes are now 15 going on 16**)

"Brittany," their mother sighed, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just don't want to see anyone getting hurt." Brittany smiled a bit, while she put the glass in the trash. (**rhymed? Sorta…lol**) "So…for your punishment," Brittany's smile faded, but she paid full attention, "You have to spend your last day of spring break at the Chipmunks, _and_ you can't go out with Jacobson until Friday, instead of today." Miss. Miller finished. Brittany Freaked! She couldn't see her boyfriend and she had to go to the Chipmunk's? _How could this day get any worse? Just to be sure…_

"Uh, Miss. Miller? You do know, the last day of spring break is…today?" Brittany asked. Miss. Miller rolled her eyes, "Really? Then I'd better guess you get over to Dave's then, Huh?"

Brittany stomped her foot. "But…he…and they-"

"Brittany!" Miss. Miller yelled.

Brittany lost.

So, she growled and went upstairs to get her stuff.

"Girls? You two can go, if you want." Miss. Miller offered to Jeanette and Eleanor who witnessed this rather amusing scene. They both agreed and got excitedly ready to sleep over at their friends.

**So yeah my first chapter yay! Sorry it was soooo short, but im working on that. Anywho…Chap. 2 coming soon! ;-)**


	2. Twist It Up?

**So, so, so, so, so SORRY about taking forever on my story. I've actually had it written in my journal for a while, but I don't get internet access until The weekends. So every weekend will have the next chapter! Any who here's chapter 2!**

As the girls were getting ready, just across the street was a little chipmunk named Theodore Seville. He was in the kitchen preparing a huge breakfast for his two older brothers, Simon and Alvin Seville.

"Hmm? What else should I add?" asked Theo to himself preparing pancakes, bacon, eggs, and Alvin's favorite, French toast! The smell of the kitchen was so intense. If you walked in you would be drowned by the sweet tingles on your nose form the pancakes, or the crisp sound of the bacon…ah, it was heaven!

Theodore was using all of his will power to multitask, swinging back and forth between pots and pans, forks and knifes…suddenly he dropped a plate loaded with bacon!

"Whoa!" yelled a blue-clad chipmunk. "Be careful Theo." It was Simon who was steadily holding his little brother from falling face-first to the floor.

"Thanks Simon." Theo smiled. The happiness was interrupted by Alvin who ran in just wearing his boxers.

"Guys! They're talking about the girls on the radio!" Alvin yelled, until he realized he was topless. He grabbed two pillows and put them on his chest. Simon rolled his eyes, Theo just laughed.

"That's right, for the first time, the Chipettes are performing at Time Square!" Alvin stopped fooling around and ran upstairs and got his portable radio. All three boys, well chipmunks closely listened to what the Radio Guy was saying, until he brought up Alvin's new girlfriend Lucie Johnson. He blushed.

"Way to go, Alvin!" a guy from the radio yelled. Alvin stood up and made his brothers praise him.

"All hail Alvin, the greatest love doctor…in the world!" said Theodore, bowing. The red-clad chipmunk held his head up high.

"Oh yeah, you gotta love me for dating the most popular girl in the school." responded Alvin.

"Actually," Simon interrupted, "Lucie is only in the upper popular group." Alvin mad a confused face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Simon stood up, walked over to his book bag and pulled a quadruple folded paper.

"We have many classifications in our high school." Simon unfolded the paper and read down the list, "Trouble Makers, Wannabe Trouble makers, People who just get in Trouble, Unsocial Nerds, Nerds, Social Nerds, Wannabe Social Nerds, The Shy, The In-confident, Regulars, Upper Regulars, Wannabe Popular, Popular, Upper Popular, and The Popular for being Popular." (1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,12,13,14,15)

"_God I hate this stupid school list made by the #15s, we call them." _Simon thought to himself. Alvin just stood there.

"Simon? I didn't know you kept track of 'The List." Alvin commented. Simon stood tall and acted proud of himself. His brother ruined the moment,

"So I'm guessing you're a number 5!" Alvin blurted. Simon's smile faded.

"Actually, I'm a 13." he corrected pushing up his glasses.

"What am I?" Theodore jumped in and looked really confident about his answer.

"Ahh Theo you're-"

"8, 9, 10?" interrupted Alvin teasing his little brother. Simon put a hand on Theo's shoulder.

"Theodore, here, is a 13-14." Simon was referring to the list in his hand. The littlest chipmunk's face lit up.

"How?" Alvin asked.

"Well hell-o! We're the Chipmunks-"

"And your brothers!" Theodore shot out. Alvin shook off that fact and sat on the couch.

"Well then…what am…I? Alvin asked, trying not to sound concerned.

"If you insist on knowing this nonsense…a 15." said Simon. Alvin jumped up on the couch and shook his pelvis, obviously proud of himself.

"Yes! Wait? What about your girl, Jeanie?" Simon's cheeks went red, he had never really thought of Jeanette that way, just friends…that's all.

"Uh," Simon glanced at The List, "Jeanette is an…11, and Eleanor is a 12-13." Simon held his head down. The problem was it that he doesn't believe this stupid school list anyway, but sadly it was true.

"Uh, Simon? What about Jacob?" Jacob, or Jacobson is Alvin's temporary friend. Best Friend. Alvin has had a different best friend every semester, so…now it's Jacobson Smith.

"Since he's dating Brittany-again, he's probably bumped up to 13 too." Simon stated.

_Brittany. _To Alvin hearing that name made him feel weird, ever since they were nine-years-old. Now a days when he hears that name he gets a feeling that just makes him want to irritate her till she explodes.

"Speaking of Brittany, what is she like a 13-14?" Alvin asked not really interested anymore. He lay on the couch with one leg hanging over the back.

"Well," Simon said while sitting on the chair, and Theodore getting comfortable on the floor.

BAM! Everyone jumped, Alvin was holding his chest as if he was having a heart attack. Brittany had slammed the Seville door open. She stomped upstairs to the first room that was open…Alvin's

Shortly after, like three minutes, Jeanette and Eleanor ran through the door too.

"Jesus! Does anyone knock?" complained Alvin.

"Sorry, we're just really worried about Brittany." Jeanette explained. There it was, that feeling Alvin got when her heard her name…he felt…creepily pissed. Simon grabbed Eleanor's heavy bags.

"I'm assuming you're staying?" he asked.

"Erm…yeah, we're planning on that, since tomorrow you'll just take us to school." said Jeanette. Simon looked shyly at her, she seemed to be blushing.

"Yeah, maybe this time one of you could sleep with me." Alvin winked at the two Chipettes. Eleanor rolled her eyes, Jeanette just snorted and continued to unpack her stuff.

"Alvin I-" Dave waked in on five kids surrounding the den, (living room). "Oh I didn't realize we had company." Dave looked over at Simon for an answer.

"Dave the girls are-" Dave's cell phone rang, it said, "Miss. M." he walked into the hallway to talk to the Chipette's guardian. "I guess that explains it." Simon finished.

"Hey, why don't we play Twister**(Don't Own…duh!) **and we can twist it up!" Alvin suggested. No one else disagreed.

On the way up Alvin pushed Simon off the arm of the chair which caused him to land on Jeanette.

"Simon?" she asked, while holding his glasses which happened to have also landed in her lap. Simon tried to look at her but all he could see was a brownish blob, probably her soft, dark brunette hair. Just then he felt the part behind his ears tingle. The ear pieces of the glasses were being put back on his soft, light, brown face. Oh yeah, he was definitely redder than red.

**Back upstairs with Alvin**

As he walked upstairs he was trying to hold back his laughing for he had just pushed his brother into someone way out of his league, even though she was an 11 and he was a 13. When Alvin reached the top he walked to the closet, opened it and began to look. "_Candy Land, Boggle, Sorry, Mancala, ah…Twister." _He jumped several times to reach the white box with colored dots all over it. "Got it!" Alvin yelled.

"Okay!" everyone downstairs yelled back. Alvin got halfway down stairs until he opened the box part way and noticed there were only two things in it, the spin wheel and the instructions.

"Damn," he Alvin said under his breath, "where's the mat?"

**With Brittany in Alvin's room**

It was slightly messy, but with just socks and used shirts scattered on the floor. His bed was half way made, and his desk, which Brittany was sitting at, had papers and pens laying on it. Brit looked down and saw Alvin and Lucie's name in a bubble heart. It made her miss Jacobson. She wasn't allowed to call him or see him! Agony!

Brittany continued to look around the room, she looked at the walls, just old posters of famous celebrities from the 80's and a…Twister game mat? It was nailed to the wall with darts pierced in it.

"_Alvin." _she thought.

All of a sudden Alvin opened the door, kind of shocked.

"Oh, um…I, I didn't realize you were in here…are you…peeking at my boxers?" Alvin teased. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Alvin, come on be a MAN! Admit they're underwear!" Alvin smirked at that.

"And you would know." he pointed out.

"Speaking of which, why are you just wearing-"

"My boxers?" he interrupted, "I wanted to look good for you." he winked at her, which made her make a fake gagging noise.

"Alvin, you have a girlfriend now."

"And?"

"I just can't believe you're dating Lucie!"

"Why? Jealous?" he asked. Brittany stood up,

"No but you should be." she told him.

"Why would I be jealous of Lucie?"

"Because! She's obviously _way_ to good for you." Brittany said, sort of hurting Alvin. Then something went off inside of him. He walked over to Brit, getting really close, that she had to start walking backwards.

"Brit, are you sure I'm the one who's jealous?" he asked, getting really, really close. She made it to the edge of the bed. She knew he was just teasing, he wouldn't actually _do _anything. Alvin was just trying to pick a fight, so he went further.

"A…Alvin, stop it, you're being dumb!" Brittany put a hand on his chest and pushed him back. She paused when she felt the softness of his brown fur intertwine with her fingers. Alvin coughed which caused her to jump a little.

"Brit?"

"Yes?" she looked into his eyes.

"You…you're uh, standing on my shirt" Brittany looked down and noticed a red, button-up shirt with a small chest pocket with a small yellow A stitched in cursive.

"Oh sorry." she bent down and picked up the shirt and handed it to Alvin. He took it and put it on, right in front of her.

"Hey can you hand me my pants over on the bed?" he asked as he struggled to put on his shirt.

"Yep." Brittany walked over to his bed and grabbed the pants. "Uh, these are inside-out."

"So?" he grabbed them anyway.

"So, they're dirty." Alvin ignored her and hopped on one foot trying to put them on.

"I've…o…only, ugh! I've only w…worn them…ugh…twice!" he struggled to get out as he pulled them over his boxers.

"You know, I would ask you to wash them, but I wouldn't want to interfere with your anger issues." Brittany pointed to the wall with the Twister mat hanging up with darts in them. Alvin looked up from his pants.

"There's the mat!" he hurried over and undid any darts or tacks pierced in it, "Hey, Brit? We're gonna 'twist it up' you wanna play?" he asked as if that logo was still funny. Brittany nodded.

"I might as well, it'll get my mind off of Jacobson." Alvin looked over at her, she seemed to be dragging along. Alvin finally got the mat down, he walks and sits next to his counterpart.

"Not to be rude, but why are you guys here anyway?" he asked, placing the mat under his arm.

"I'll just start from the beginning…" she started.

**Downstairs **

"Hahaha!" laughed Eleanor, she had just got a forward text from some friend.

"What's so funny?" asked Theodore. Eleanor got up and showed him the text, they laughed in unison. Then Ellie got another text, it was from Lucie.

_Lucie- "Hey E? Wat u up 2?"_

_Eleanor- "Notin, just hangin with Si, Theo and Jean."_

_Lucie- "Where? Sounds fun."_

_Eleanor- "Their house, & actually it's boring. We're waiting for Alvin to get Twister."_

_Lucie- "Ohhhh! Can I come? I need an excuse to see Alvie."_

_Eleanor- "Oh yeah, congrats on going into the worst relationship ever!"_

_Lucie- "HAHA! Very funny, but he's different."_

_Eleanor- "Wat Evers!"_

_Lucie- "LOL!__"_

"Well, Lucie want's to know if she can come over and hang out?" Eleanor asked Simon.

"You're texting Lucie?" asked Jeanette.

Jeanette didn't mind Lucie, she was an extremely nice girl, just they have nothing in common. Lucie talks to Eleanor because they're both on the 9th grade soccer team, and Brittany talks to her about…well whatever girls talk about. Jeanette's sure that's how Simon feels with Jacobson.

"Don't say Lucie in front of Alvin, he'll light up like the 4th of July!" explained Theodore.

"Theo, I don't even know if she's coming over yet." said Eleanor.

"I don't see why not," Simon blurted. Everyone looked at him.

"Would Dave be okay with that?" asked Jeanette, hoping Dave wouldn't.

"Well, Alvin didn't get in trouble for just wearing his boxers, maybe Dave's having a good day." Simon smiled. Jeanette sat down next to him on the small chair. "Besides, Dave wont even be here, he has stuff to do." Simon finished. Jeanette was shocked by this behavior of him. By the time Jeanie was done thinking, Eleanor had left to go tell Alvin.

**Back Upstairs**

"…I don't even know why it's such a big deal." continued Alvin, after Brittany had finished her story. "I mean, you've only been dating the guy for two weeks!"

"Yeah but, Alvin, Jacobson and I have an off-on relationship, if you add all the times we've been 'on' then it's been like," she pretended to count on her fingertips, "7 months!"

"Well, that's not long enough to freak, because you can't see him."

"Riiiggggghhhhht! Says the boy whose longest relationship was 2 months!" Brittany told him. Alvin smiled, he stood up and got in front of Brittany.

"And who was that with?" he whispered to her face, leaning in. Her heart skipped a beat, his breath actually smelled…amazing. She took a breath.

"I…It was, was with…me…" Alvin stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "B…But…we were 9, so it doesn't count!" she quickly added. Alvin rejected that comment.

"All because I broke up with you." he teased. She stood up.

"No I broke up with you." They were both smiling and laughing. Actually who broke up with who is California's greatest unsolved mystery. Just then Eleanor came upstairs.

"Hey…." She saw Alvin and Brittany laughing, "Uh I just wanted to let you know that…" Eleanor couldn't be heard over the laughing. So she yelled the one thing that she knew would be heard. "LUCIE!"

Alvin stopped laughing as if someone put him on mute, but Brittany was still giggling.

"Lucie?" he whispered to himself. Brittany heard that and stopped laughing-sort of. To her, she saw Alvin's face light up. He started moving around the room quickly, picking up things, organizing.

"Eleanor? What time is it?" Alvin asked, throwing an armful of things into his closet.

"9:03am"

"Okay, and what time did Lucie say she was coming over?"

'Like in 30 minutes." Eleanor finished. Alvin's eyes went wide.

"30 minutes?" he asked, freaking out. This was Brittany's chance to psyche him out.

"Ooooh, Alvin, 30 minutes? There's so much to do!"

"Shut it! This isn't funny, I, I have to get ready!" Brittany giggled, why Alvin ran around his room, gathering stuff. She actually enjoyed this side of Alvin, it was cute. She liked the idea of him being happy all the time.

Brittany mentally slapped herself for thinking Alvin, Alvin Seville was cute! Well she did once, but that doesn't matter.

Alvin ran out of sight, while Eleanor and Brittany walked out of his room.

"Bring on the 4th of July." Eleanor mumbled to herself.

"What'd you say?" asked Brit, who was too busy with her phone, she didn't really care.

"Oh, nothing." responded Ellie. Just then Dave caught up with Brittany at the bottom step.

"Brittany, Miss. Miller told me you weren't allowed to have you phone." Dave said, then looked at the device in Brit's hand, Brittany sighed and gave Dave her pink, Samsung, touch screen…with separation issues.

"You'll get it back tomorrow." With that, Dave walked off. Also, from the upstairs bathroom, you could hear the ever so slight laughter from Alvin…jerk!

**Well there's chapter 2! Yay. Also in the reviews tell me which number you are in "The List" I'm a number 11. (I'll put the list in the review so you don't have to count)**

**So anyway every weekend should be a new Chapter, if not you can rant me about it. Thx for the reviews I really enjoy reading them especially Brittany Noel Seville's, you are so sweet! ToOtLeS!**


	3. Colors, Cards, and Bras

**Heyyo! Yep, I lied, I said every weekend…guess what? I didn't upload ****last weekend…bummer! **

**Well at least you get this much,:-)**** Okay, this is my longest chapter so far…it took me ****3 hours to write LOL ;-)**

About 9:45am, Lucie appeared. She ran through and gave Brittany a hug.

"Ohhh!" Lucie screeched as she hugged Brit, "it's been like 8 days since we've talked." Brittany let out a laugh and hugged her best friend.

"Theo, Ellie!" yelled Lucie as she ran over to greet them. Just then Simon coughed.

"Ahem," he started, "Lucie."

"Simon," she said while she nodded her head. Then Jeanette walked over to Lucie and held out her hand.

"Lucie." said Jeanette slightly shy.

"Um where is Alvin?" Lucie asked uneasily. Everyone looked around, not knowing.

"Oh, uh he's-" Brittany was interrupted.

"I'm over here." Alvin stated as he stepped on the last step at the bottom of the stairs. He looked…amazing. Well actually he looked normal but he was wearing a clean white button-up shirt, with a black 'A' stitched on the bottom left. He wore dark blue skinny jeans with blue converses, his soft hair was ruffled under his red had, which was cocked to the side.

Brittany smiled, Alvin smirked. Lucie ran over to Alvin, giving him a hug, which caused him to fall over a little.

"Whoa! I missed you two!" he got out. She let go of him and blushed. Everyone giggled, even Brit.

Brittany walked over to Alvin and gave him the "up and down" stare. She playfully grabbed his hat.

"Hey, give it back!" he struggled to get his red cap back.

"You know Lucie," Brittany informed, "Alvin freaked when you were gonna come over, he started picking up his room and-"

"Alright!" he yelled retrieving back his hat, "she gets it." Brittany smirked and ruffled his hair making it messy.

"I was just kidding." said the pink-clad chipette. With that, they all went into the den and got ready to play twister.

**10:30am**

"Right hand…uh blue." Simon read as he spun the Twister wheel. Alvin grunted and moved his hand to the blue spot. Followed by: Brittany, Lucie and Eleanor.

Lucie was in this crab-walk position, with one leg stretched completely out touching yellow.

Alvin was in the down-word-facing dog position with his left leg underneath Lucie touching yellow.

Brittany's right hand was still struggling to get to blue, she was practically doing a push-up under Alvin. Her arms were criss-crossed with one on green.

And Eleanor-whoops! She toppled perfectly without knocking anyone else down.

"Dang!" she got out while she was panting, "How…do they…do that?" Theodore grabbed Eleanor's hand which made her blush.

"Okay…left hand green!" Simon yelled under his laughing.

"We all ready have that!" Alvin yelled getting frustrated.

"Oh, okay, sorry." Simon spun again, "Alright, left foot red." Lucie mumbled some determined words like "I can do this!" Brittany turned to her side a little, then she felt Alvin.

"Okay, how are we gonna do this?" Brit asked, sweating to death.

"Just do it!" blurted Lucie, who moved her whole body. Everyone was impressed! Well she is on the soccer team and gymnastics squad.

Brittany moved, now she was facing upwards, under Alvin. Alvin slowly, but shakily moved his hand over Brit.

"Hey! My hand's already there!" she yelled.

"Well…move it!" he yelled back. Just then, Lucie slipped…she almost landed on Alvin's leg, but he quickly moved it causing him to land on the girl under him, harshly. At that second Brittany put her hands in a fist, which Alvin landed on.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" he got out, still on Brittany.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!-"

"Just kidding!" Alvin smiled, Brittany pushed him off of her and sat up, panting.

"New game!" yelled Alvin. He went over to the kitchen and got a pack of cards… "Strip Poker!" he said evilly! Everyone else moaned.

"No, not strip poker!" yelled Theodore. But obviously Alvin convinced them, because within 3 minutes everyone was in a giant circle. Starting at the top, it went…Lucie, (to the left) Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore, Brittany, Simon and Alvin. Alvin, Lucie, and Jeanette leaned on the couch.

So, basically everyone gets a pile of cards. You cant look at them or shuffle them. On the count of three, everyone lifts the first card that's on the top of your pile. You place it in the center. The person with the lowest card has to remove a piece of clothing…

If you and another person have the same low card, you have to either remove a piece of clothing, or kiss the person who had the same card.

For example, if you lay down a 2 of clubs and someone else lays down a 2 of hearts…Heart beats Clubs, so you can kiss them or remove a piece of clothing.

It goes…Jokers, Spades, Diamonds, Hearts, then Clubs…**(Clubs Suck!)**

After about 50 minutes in the game…

Lucie had to take off her jacket, socks, and hair pin.

Jeanette took off one sock and her jacket.

Eleanor was sock-less and took of her bracelet.

Theodore had one sock off and his pants. (leaving him with a shirt and boxers.)

Brittany took off her socks and her jacket.

Simon was shirtless and sock-less!

Alvin was hatless, shirtless, pants-less, and sock-less. (only in his boxers!)

"One, two, three!" Alvin said as everyone lay down a card. Everyone had a feeling Alvin wanted the smallest card.

"Ohhh, Jeanette!" Eleanor teased. Jeanette got a 4 of spades, which was low enough! She proudly took her sock.

"Awwww!" Alvin moaned, everyone laughed.

"Okay, okay! One, two, three!" Simon blurted out. Everyone looked at Lucie…she only had four things on. (shirt, bra, underwear, and pants.) Lucie smirked, she put her arms behind her, reached up her shirt and undid her bra. She pulled it out of her sleeve and threw it behind her. Everyone clapped for her, even Alvin, although her was disappointed.

"Alright," Brittany started, "one, two, three." she stated, slapping down her card.

Brittany gasped and looked over at Theodore, who was shocked himself. They both got a 6, although Theo's was a spade, and Brit's was a…gulp…club! So, she could either kiss Theo or remove her shirt, pants, underwear or bra. **(underwear would be kinda hard to remove…)**

Brittany stood up, crossed her arms, grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head…she sat back down….

Everybody clapped and praised Brit for being so brave, even Theo whistled. Brittany blushed a little, but felt confident enough to let it slide.

Alvin was the only one who was quiet. He just could not stop staring at her. To him, it seemed like slow motion. The way the softness and the tightness of her shirt slid off of her torso, how it gripped her breasts then released them, so they practically bounced. He was…shocked. He could feel a sweat form over his brow.

"Alvin, Alvin? Alvin!"

"Ah, what?" he was startled by Jeanette who pushed his nose. Everyone laughed at that.

"_Do they know?" _he thought to himself. He tried to shake it off.

**11:05am**

Every now and then Brittany glanced at Alvin who she knew was looking back, but when they made eye-contact Alvin shot his eyes to the floor. Brit couldn't help but smile.

20 minutes passed and…

Lucie was down to her earrings, shirt, and panties.

Jeanette was only wearing her bra, pants, underwear, and glasses.

Eleanor still had her clothes from the 5th round.(everything except socks and bracelet.)

Theo only had his white boxers left. **(white, wow, white)**

Simon only had two things, his glasses and his 'used to be gray but now are pinkish' boxers.(Alvin's doings.)

Alvin still had his red and white striped boxers.

Last but not least, Brittany only had her light pink bra, with matching underwear.

Simon and Eleanor pecked lips…twice, and Theo and Alvin did too, but only once. By now it was like 11:23am.

"Okay guys, only a few more rounds, 'cuz my mom wants me to leave at 11:30." Lucie explained. They all agreed and hurried along with their game.

"One, two, three." said Alvin. Brittany and Lucie looked up at each other, Alvin was shocked…Lucie and Brittany both had 3's, but Brit had clubs **(damn) **so she could either expose her breasts or her…ahem…underwear area.

Or

She could kiss Lucie…Both Brittany and Lucie exchanged looks.

"I'm game!"

"Me too." Brittany agreed. Alvin grabbed Lucie's arm,

"Wait, you're gonna kiss Brittany?" he asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm her friend. I'm gonna save her from embarrassment." Lucie pointed out. Alvin let go of her arm.

Brittany sat on her knees, so did Lucie. They both leaned in and pecked each other's lips, then sat back down. Brittany glanced at her counterpart.

"What's the matter, Al? Getting to hot for ya?" Brit asked, teasing him. Alvin sat up.

"Well, it would've been if you were decent looking." he argued back. Brit smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay, one, two, three." Lucie said as she tried to hurry the game along. Everyone slapped down their card…silence.

Alvin looked at Brit, really embarrassed. Brittany went crimson. Her cheeks were burning up.

Alvin got a 2 of clubs and Brittany got a 2 of hearts, he stood up and coughed. No one knew whether he was going over to Brit or getting ready to show his "member"…he bent down towards Brittany.

"_De da di di do do de da did di do!" _Alvin jumped! It was Lucie's phone playing a rather loud and annoying ring tone. Alvin sat back down in his spot, scared to death.

"Sorry Al, but I gotta go." Lucie bent down and kissed Alvin on the cheek, leaving him speechless. Everyone else "Awwww'd" then gathered their clothes and threw them on.

Alvin still sat there, playing with his cap. Brittany had just finished putting on her clothes.

"You okay?" Brittany asked him.

"Huh, what?" he asked, startled, "yeah, I'm fine, just a little disappointed Lucie had to leave, that's all." Brittany smiled and shook her head as if to say 'okay.' She walked pass him and sat on the couch, his head was by her knee.

Alvin bit his bottom lip and thought of something to break the silence. "Uh, so you, uh, took off your shirt…" he said uneasily. Brittany smirked and looked down at him weirdly.

"Uh, yeah, so did you dumb ass."

"I…know," he said with an evil smile, "which I'm sure you loved, by the way." Brit rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, I saw the way you were looking at me." Alvin stood up and grabbed his clothes.

"Just admit it, you're jealous."

"Ha, no I'm not, and why do you care." Brit had him there at that point.

"I don't." With that Alvin gave a serious face and walked out of the den and went upstairs.

**1:54pm**

It was almost 2:00pm and everyone had already eaten lunch.

"God dang, there's nothing on!" Alvin complained as he was flipping through all the TV channels.

"Well maybe you should leave it on one channel and wait until the commercials are done." said Simon, who was with Theo, from the kitchen, getting annoyed.

Brittany and her sisters were in Simon's room, which is now in the basement.

"Alright, that was great!" Brittany complimented as they just got done singing.

Eleanor walked over to the desk, which was neatly organized, and sat down.

"Wow, Simon has really turned this place around." she said. Jeanette sat on his bed.

"Yeah, it's cozy." She thought about the last time she was down here. She remembered when her and Simon were little, and he'd always complain about not having his own room. "Well, now he can keep it clean and not have Alvin ruin it." Jeanette finished.

"Right, because Alvin ruins everything." Brittany responded.

"You gals talking about me?" Alvin interrupted. He leaned on the door frame as if he thought he was cool, he looked at Brit down the steps. Brittany rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Yes, of course we were talking about you." she responded with sarcasm. Alvin smiled slightly, then remembered why he came down here.

"Oh, uh Brit? Your boyfriend called for you." Her face lit up. She started jumping up and down.

"Oh awesome! I… I have to call him…I need to-"

"You aren't supposed to see him or talk to him, Brittany." Jeanette reminded. Brittany froze.

"Well, uh…Miss. Miller wont know and besides it'll be on Alvin's phone so-"

"Not gonna happen!" Alvin yelled from the hallway.

"Damn." Brit said under her breath. She walked upstairs and got in front of the TV. She put on her 'flirty face' "Alvin? Please, it'll only be for-"

"No."

"Well fine!" Brit snorted and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Simon," she again put on her 'flirty face,' "Thanks for letting Jeanette use your room to rehearse." she figured using her sister's name would soften him up, "I, I was just wondering if I-"

"Sorry Brit." Simon shut the laptop he was using and left the kitchen.

"Ugh!" Brittany looked to her left, "Hey Theo-"

"Nope." Theodore shook his head and giggled, "Looks like your out of luck."

Brittany gave up.

Soon night had fallen and it was quiet in the Seville home. Everyone was getting ready for bed. Simon and Theodore were already in their separate bedrooms, Jeanette and Eleanor finally got their turn in the bathroom, and Alvin was still sitting on the couch. Brittany came down the stairs with her hair down and flowing. She was wearing a white tank top, and light pink shorts, with a dark pink robe.

"Alvin! I've been calling for you to use the bathroom, but Jeanette and Eleanor have it now so-" she stopped and noticed he wasn't even paying attention. "Alvin!" he jumped a little and faced her.

"What! What do you want?"

"I told you already!" she yelled back. Brittany walked up to him, grabbed the remote and rudely shut off the TV.

"Hey! What the-"

"Alvin, you haven't moved from that spot since supper. You gotta get ready for bed." she told him, trying not to get mad.

"Why?" he looked over at the clock," It's only 10:53!"

"So! If I remember correctly, you like to spend three hours in there singing into a hairbrush."

"Like you, Brit?" he smirked. Then it hit her, just randomly something about that smirked pissed her off. Not in a "I wanna kill you" way, more in a "I wanna tickle you, till you pee" way. Brittany pretended to walk, until she turned around and pounced Alvin.

"Ah! Wha…what are you doing, HAHAHA!" she was tickling his sides.

"Alvie! I'll stop if you get ready for bed!" she sang out, struggling to keep him under her.

"Wh…why…haha, are you being…so random!" Brittany lifted his shirt and continued. Alvin then grabbed her waist and flipped her on to her back. They were both laughing hysterically. Brittany tried to get up, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned her down.

Neither of them thought of it, until he realized what position they were in. He was sitting on her stomach, just inches away from her face. Brittany felt hot and awkward. Alvin coughed, got up and sat next to her.

"Uh, yeah…that was-"

"Random." Brittany cut him off.

"I was gonna say fun, but that too." Alvin reached for the remote and turned on the TV. It was some god damn commercial about some god damn thing he didn't care about right now. "Hey, uh…if you don't tell anyone, I'll let you borrow my phone." Alvin offered.

Brittany looked at him thankfully.

"Nah, I have to get to bed, but…yeah, thanks."

Alvin thought really hard about what to say next, he didn't want to sound stupid or eager to start an unneeded conversation.

"Brittany? There's some things Jacob said and-"

"It's Jacobson." she interrupted.

"What?"

"You keep calling him 'Jacob,' it's Jacobson."

"So…?" Alvin said, a little confused of why it mattered. He decided to let what he was going to say slide. "Okay?" Alvin got up and walked towards the stairs. "I'll go tell Jeanette and Eleanor they can use my brother's sleeping bags, a…and you can have the couch," he walked half way up the stairs, "or you could sleep with me?" he asked playfully. Brittany laughed then shut of the TV and lamp. Alvin smiled then went out of sight. A few minutes later, the other two chipettes came downstairs and finished getting ready for bed.

The home was silent except for the sound of slight breathing. Only Brittany lay half way asleep.

"_I really need to see Jacobson," _she thought, _"I haven't seen him in a week, I miss his smooth blonde hair, his warming smile, soothing voice, his blue eyes-WAIT! Jacobson has green eyes…who has blue eyes? WAIT…what! Gah! I'm so confused, it was on the tip of my tongue…all well…just sleep!" _Moments of silence filled the den. Brittany's thoughts broke that silence…

"_Alvin."_

**Yay! There was chapter 3! Let me ask you this…what is your favorite part so far in this story? Hmm? Mine is in Chapter 2 when Alvin pushes Simon on to Jeanette.**

**Anyway, sorry for the 'longer than usual update' My Bad…but chapter 4 will be up next weekend, also don't be afraid to give me requests in this story, I'll put your name and say it was your idea if I use it.**

**Kk well…ToOdLeS ****J**


	4. Back to School

**Hi Guys…so yeah, I have officially decided to just upload on the weekends…not every weekend…but **_**only**_** on weekends. So estimate every two weeks ; )**

**Thank You for the reviews…I will look in on some of the requests that you've given me. Anyway, here's chapter 4! **

Brittany awoke by the sound of her phone. She slowly reached for it on the coffee table.

"_Hmmm…Dave must've put it there for me." _She pressed the middle button and saw it said 'Alarm: 6:30' she also checked her messages. _"7 messages!" _shethought, _"okay, 2 from Lucie and…5 from Jacobson!"_ She only read the ones from her boyfriend and ignored the ones from her friend.

He sent stuff like "Brittany I miss you so much; I can't wait to see you."

Brittany felt a warm feeling inside of her, she knew she was with the right person. She then stood up, walked around her sisters and headed upstairs. When she reached the bathroom door, she pushed it rather hard and knocked someone over.

"Oh, I…I'm so sorry-" she paused when she saw Alvin trying to get up, "oh, it's just you." Alvin got up and dusted himself off.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that, Brit."

"Your welcome." she faked a smile and walked over to the sink, "uh, you can leave now…" she nodded towards the door.

"Actually, I was here first, so…you can leave." Alvin booty-bumped her away from the sink. Brittany looked at him, at first with annoyance then satisfaction.

"Ha! No, and why are you up so early?" she asked. Alvin hesitated a moment.

"I'm just…I…don't know. Why are you asking so many questions?"

"I'm not, I only asked one." Brittany responded, picking up the hairbrush. Alvin stopped and watched her. Brittany could see he was starring at her from the corner of her eye, it made her a bit uncomfortable.

Alvin was slightly swaying back and forth, he stopped when he noticed Brit's pink robe was just a little to small for her booty. He leaned to the side and observed this situation. Brittany noticed.

"_Is he…checking me out?" _she thought.

"_Damn. Has her ass always been that…firm? How come I didn't notice this before? Dang…" _Alvin thought to himself, _"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What am I thinking, this…this is Brittany we're talking about!" _Even saying her name made him felt weird. He coughed, then realized that he's been in there for three minutes, just staring at his counter-part. Alvin was disturbed in thoughts when he heard tapping and a sharp pain in his collar bone. It was Brittany, she had been poking at his neck, to get his attention.

"Alvin! Hello? Alvin!"

"Hmm? What?" he panicked, he was just staring at her. His heart beat faster than he could keep up with, he felt sick; dirty. _"Does she know I was thinking about her?" _he thought.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, "you look like crap." Alvin looked around the room, his eyes roamed all across the designs spread out along the wall. Brittany looked at him, then placed one hand on the back of his neck, she whispered,

"Are you alright, Alvin?"

He met his eyes with hers, he couldn't help but notice them, they were shimmering…Ice Blue. Alvin knew what he was thinking, he just didn't know why. He's never felt this way about her before…not in a creepy "I love you all of a sudden" way, but he felt closer to her, maybe even too close.

He sighed, which caused Brittany to move her soft fingers up and down the back of his neck. She was only trying to comfort him.

"Something wrong?" she asked, concerned. Alvin breathed easily, he grabbed her hand, held it for a couple seconds, then put it back down to her side.

"I…I'm…fine." he told her, with no expression. Brittany half-way smiled.

"Okay, well, let's get ready for school."

**At School ~ 8:07am**

Simon walked up to the steps which led to the cafeteria.

"Hi, Simon." said Jayda, an elementary friend.

"Oh, hey Jayda," he responded plainly.

"Aww, poor Simon. Still carrying those books and looking as cute as ever."

"_Did she just call me cute?" _he thought to himself.

Jeanette was two steps behind them, she was too busy paying attention to their conversation that she hurried up the steps too fast. She accidentally stomped on Simon's right heel, which caused him to flounder forward.

It was almost like slow motion. Simon's left hand grabbed the railing and he turned on his back. Jeanette then toppled onto him.

It was funny because nobody tried to help them up, they just walked on by.

"Oh, Sorry, Simon." Jeanette panicked. Something about this position made Simon feel…comfortable. Something snapped in his mind that he might get a kick out of.

"It's okay, you're not hurt are you?" he asked with passion in his voice. Jeanette sat up and started to gather her and Simon's things.

"No, no, I'm fine." she gave a sweet smile and handed Simon his English binder. He noticed Jeanette was blushing deeply and trying to avoid eye contact. (She hadn't even picked up her stuff yet.) Jeanette started to take a step until Simon took one in front of her, blocking her way.

She then stepped to her left, as did he (her left). The smirk on his face let Jeanette know, this wasn't a coincidence. She took one last step to the right, but Simon took one to the left, getting in her way…again. Jeanette sighed.

Simon set his stuff on the step, parallel to their shins, then he gently pushed her up against the railing, causing her to gasp. Both of his hands were on either side of her, locked tight on the bar. Jeanette was paying full attention now.

"You don't have to be shy around me, you know that, right?" Simon asked, leaning in even more. Jeanette could feel the heat coming off her face. She was staring straight into his eyes, his grey, stormy eyes.

Simon kept a sturdy stand, he gazed into her green eyes, then trailed down to her lips, then back to her eyes. Jeanette blinked twice to fan the fog forming in her glasses.

Simon's hands trailed across the bar, making the distance between him and the purple-clad chipette smaller. He kept sliding until he was inches away, not even inches, centimeters away from her lips. Jeanette swallowed hard.

"_This doesn't make any sense, I can't. I won't…just…just…just…kiss me!" _She yelled in her mind. Simon leaned in and kept his yes locked on hers. Both of their bottom lips practically swept over each other, before…

**RING!**

"_Damn, effing bell." _Simon complained to himself.

"Hey, you two better get off to class." a teacher passing in the hallway warned. Jeanette ducked under Simon's arm, gathered her items, then ran up the steps faster than she should've gone. Simon sighed, then hurried to his first class, English II.

Just up the steps and around to the right, on the balcony was an observer of this scene…Jayda.

**Period 1~P.E/Gym- Brittany's Schedule **

Everyone entered the gym at high speed. The girls were surrounding the locker room door, reading the note posted there. All it said was "Since it's the first day back from spring break, no one will dress into P.E. uniform." So basically it was a free day!

Brittany came through the door eager to see her friends.

"_Let's see, who do I know that's in this class? There's Jessie, Jayda, May May, Theodore and Lucie."_ she thought to herself. Brit would usually hang out with Jessie, Lucie, and or Theodore, but Theo was too busy talking to his friends, and Jessie was sorting papers for Mrs. Galloway.

"Hey, May May?" Brittany asked, "Where's Lucie?"

"Oh, um, she's uh, um in the bathroom…crying." May May told her then ran off. Brittany ran into he locker room and found Lucie crying, sitting with her knees pulled to her chest against the wall.

"Oh my gosh, Lucie, what's wrong?" Brittany threw her stuff in the corner and knelt down to her friend. Lucie saw Brit and cried even more.

"Why are you here? Just leave me alone." Lucie snapped.

"Hey, no come on, what ever it is, you can tell me." Brittany reassured.

"No, you wouldn't understand, because you actually have a boyfriend who loves you!" Brittany thought about what she said, then Alvin came to mind.

"_What has he done now!" _thought Brittany. Then Jacobson came to mind, (she wont get to see him 'till lunch.) "What do you mean? What do you mean I have-"

"Alvin dumped me!" Lucie interrupted. Brittany sat back and sighed, she thought about this morning…

**Flashback (with extra, LOL)**

"I…I'm…fine." Alvin told her, with no expression. Brittany half-way smiled.

"Okay, well let's get ready." Alvin smiled then did something unexpected. He walked over to he door and shut it making Brittany jump.

"Alvin? What are you doing?"

He turned around and walked towards her. He had on a seductive smile, one that could make anyone melt into his arms. Brit started to get really hot, but she had to be strong. Alvin continued to get closer until she was forced to walk backwards.

"_Not this again!" _she thought, _"He's just messing around." _Brittany was startled when her butt reached the counter of the sink. Alvin took a few steps forward, not saying a word. He leaned in and grabbed Brittany's hand. He placed it on his chest, then slid it to the back of his neck.

Nothing was going through either of their minds except what was happening right now. Alvin moved forward to where their stomachs were pressed against each other. Brittany was stuck in his eyes, so she leaned in. She stopped when she saw a glimpse of green in the reflection of his eye…

"Alvin, stop!" Brittany pushed him back. "Wha…what are you doing?"

"Relax, Brit, I'm just playing around; messing with your mind." Alvin responded getting closer. Brittany pushed him back harder.

"Oh really? Because it looked like you were about to kiss me!" Alvin cocked his head to the side, put his hands in his pockets, then sighed. "Listen, Alvin," Brittany continued, "Why don't you be a good boy and go call your girlfriend."

"Fine, I will." he winked at her, she rolled her eyes and slightly smiled.

**End of Flashback**

Brittany set a hand on Lucie's shoulder.

"I…I mean, I guess I should've seen this coming!" Lucie cried out.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked.

"Well, it started yesterday when…we…were playing strip poker," Lucie stood up and walked over to the sink, "He didn't even look at me or barely talk to me. And every night he'd always text me 'good night' but last night…he didn't."

"Well maybe he was tired, or he forgot or something." Brittany tried to explain.

"No, because the next day, 'today,' he called me this morning and told me we should see other people!" Lucie punched the mirror, causing it to crack slightly.

"Lucie, calm down, he's probably just going into a phase or something."

"Shut the hell up, Brittany! You don't know him like I do" Lucie balled up her fists. The amount of energy used to say that caused Brittany to slightly open her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing right now.

"Uh, actually, FYI, I do; I've known him since I was eight years old, so don't come in here and tell me 'I don't know Alvin Seville!" Brittany blurted out, not knowing what she just said. She walked up to Lucie, not to close, but close enough to be understood. "Lucie," she said in a calm voice, "I know how you feel." Lucie slightly rolled her eyes, but she nodded to let Brittany know she could go on. "I'm gonna tell you something I've never told anyone in my whole life," she took a deep breath, "Alvin was the one who broke up with me, six years ago." Brittany knew she could tell her because Lucie's one of the few people who knew about Brittany breaking up with Alvin…which was a lie.

Lucie's eyes looked as if they would pop out.

"But, you said you broke up with him!"

"I know, I know, but I lied because, Alvin's the first guy who's ever broken up with me." said Brittany.

"Then why does Alvin say you broke up with him?" Lucie asked. Brittany sighed, then looked under all the bathroom stalls to make sure no one was there.

"Okay, I'll tell you," Brittany started, "What happened was…"

**Flashback~ Six Years Ago**

Brittany runs out of the school building up to Alvin. She sneaks up behind him and pounces on his back.

"Whoa!" Alvin lets out, while gaining his balance.

"Hey, Alvin." Brittany says as she grabs both of his hands. Alvin slyly pulls them out of her reach. Brittany looked confused, but shook it off.

"Okay? So, what do you want to do Saturday?" she asked. Alvin looked upset, he slightly smiled then started walking down the sidewalk. Brittany followed.

"I don't know, Brittany. Do we always have to do something, _every_ Saturday?" he asked getting annoyed.

"Well, yeah, it's going to be our 2 month anniversary."

"Bleh! I hate those!" Alvin gagged, "Our 1 month anniversary was bad enough!" Alvin blurted. Brittany stopped, dead in her path. "What!" Alvin asked, aggravated. Brit looked up; tears in her eyes.

"Is that really what you thought?" she asked, "Everything we said, everything we did!" Alvin walked towards Brittany.

"I…I…I just don't think anniversaries are for us," Alvin leaned in to his girlfriend, "I just don't think…I don't think you're for me." Alvin kissed Brittany on the cheek, turned around and headed home.

**End of Flashback**

"We never talked about it until a few years later, when we basically agreed to let me be dominate and take blame for the break-up." Brittany said.

"All these years, Alvin has been laughed at because he got broken up with…" Lucie added.

"Yep, why he still keeps it that way…I don't know." All of a sudden Lucie burst out into tears…

"I…still can't believe he broke up with me!" Lucie threw herself into Brittany's arms and balled. Brittany sighed.

"Okay, Plan B."

**Period 3~ History- Brittany's Schedule**

Alvin was combing his fingers threw his light brown hair, he leaned into the mirror to make sure everything was perfect…

**CLANK!**

Brittany slammed Alvin's locker shut, almost smashing his head.

"What the hell!" he yelled turning to face whoever disturbed him, he saw Brittany's face and felt a little relieved.

"What the hell, is right, Alvin," Brittany folded her arms. She gave him a look of disgust, "I can NOT believe you!"

"What!" Alvin asked opening his locker. Brittany re-slammed it.

"You wanna tell me where Lucie is right now?" she asked. Alvin's face dropped, all the life in him drained out.

"Brittany, I can explain."

"No, because your 'girlfriend' is balling her eyes out because of you. Are you really going to break up with her after eight days!"

"Okay, so I broke up with Lucie, why do you care?" he asked.

"Uh! I care because that's my best friend! I cant believe you right now! I-" Brittany was grabbed by the waist and pushed against the lockers. Alvin was firmly holding her so she was facing him. He breathed out onto Brittany, that she felt weak at the knees.

"Brittany, listen to me, you don't know Lucie like I do, Okay? Let's just leave it to that."

Brittany nodded. Alvin was supposed to let go of her, but he kept a firm grip on her torso. She let her shoulders relax a bit, before speaking.

"Alvin…" Brittany saw a tear fall down his cheek, she wiped it with her left hand and cupped his cheek.

Lots of people were surrounding this scene, wondering why Alvin Seville was pushing a girl up against some lockers.

Brittany moved her hand to the back of Alvin's neck. _"There's something more to this than tears." _Brit thought to herself.

"Alvin?" Lucie appeared with smeared make-up and dried tears. Brittany pushed Alvin back, "Can I talk to you for a sec?" He glanced at Brit, who nodded towards Lucie. Alvin let go of Brittany's waist and walked up to Lucie…

**Advisory**

After period 3, Theodore ran into the hallway, leading to the lunchroom.

"Hey! Whoa!" Eleanor grabbed Theo's shoulder, "Where are you going?" she asked. Her hand was still firmly resting on Theodore's shoulder.

"Oh, um, I'm heading to the lunchroom, I volunteered to serve the food to the Lunch 'A' group." Eleanor put her hand back down to her side.

"Okay, 'cuz I was gonna say, we don't have lunch 'till group B." Eleanor noticed Theo was eager to leave, so she said, "Bye," then began to walk off.

"Hey, Ellie? Why don't you come with me?" Theodore asked. Eleanor thought to herself for a moment,

"_Did he just call me Ellie?" _

"You can skip Advisory and eat early, with me."

**(A/N-Advisory is a short class that you go to before lunch. It's like a group session that keeps track of your grades. While 9****th**** and 10****th**** graders are in Advisory, 11****th**** and 12****th**** graders are eating lunch in 'Lunch Group A' as soon as they're done, it switches and becomes 'Group B' with 9****th**** and 10****th**** graders) **Eleanor shrugged her shoulders and then walked to the lunchroom with Theodore.

When they entered, it was completely empty.

"We better get behind the counter, before that bell rings, or…we'll get trampled." Theodore half-way joked. He grabbed Eleanor's hand, which really didn't have an effect on her, because they used to do that all the time, when they were younger.

They approached the counter, to be greeted by Cathy, a middle aged, black haired, Lunch guard.

"Hello Theodore. Who's your friend?" she asked, setting some trays down.

"This is Eleanor Miller; friend of mine." Theodore responded, proudly. Eleanor shook Cathy's hand.

"Well, Eleanor, it's nice to meet you. Are you helping me today too?"

"Ha-ha, I believe so." Eleanor looked over to Theodore, who smiled at her.

Both the chipmunk and chipette were then told that they could eat before they served. They gathered what they wanted then headed to the back.

"Well, this is nice." Eleanor said.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" Theodore responded; stuffing his face. Eleanor giggled. She grabbed a napkin and gently wiped Theo's light colored face. He smiled, then all of a sudden changed the subject.

"So, uh, did you see Alvin with Brittany, in the hall?" he asked.

"No…why?" Eleanor responded.

"Well, I was told about it not too long ago, I thought maybe you would've saw it."

"I didn't…so…tell me about it!" she said, getting interested.

"Oh, uh, I only got bits and pieces, but okay…Alvin was strolling through the halls like a stud, and Brittany was waiting for him at his locker. Alvin noticed her and pushed her against the lockers, caressing her and-"

"Hahahaha! Okay! I seriously doubt that happened!" Eleanor interrupted; holding her sides.

"I know, right! But that's all I heard, I think it also had something to do with Lucie." Theodore said under his laughing.

"Oh, yeah! I heard they broke up, it was over something stupid." said Eleanor.

"Everyone is saying it's because of Brittany." corrected Theodore.

"Really? Well, I-" Eleanor stopped, "Look at us…gossiping!" she cracked a smiled. Theodore smiled too.

"We'd better get going if we're gonna serve those 11th and 12th graders…" Theodore helped his green-clad, counter-part up and headed to the counter.

**11:47am**

In Mr. La Rue's Advisory, you can pretty much do anything: walk around, draw on the board, go on the computers, or work on homework. It's a blast! Also in this Advisory contains a purple-clad chipette, who happens to be late…

Jeanette opens Mr. La Rue's door, with all eyes on her.

"_I guess he hasn't let us have free time yet." _she thought to herself, while setting her binder down. She sees an empty seat in the back, so she quietly heads back there. As she walks towards the seat, Jayda, who is sitting in the 3rd row, 3rd seat, she turns around and knocks off the books behind her, obviously causing Jeanette to slip all over them. There is some laughter heard from the other peers, but not much.

Jeanette looks up for the desk to hold onto, but instead grabs a certain someone's leg.

"Oh, sorry I-" Jeanette was staring into Simon's gray eyes…again. The eyes, she's been thinking about since this morning.

Simon sort-of just sat there, until he was lightly tapped on the shoulder. It was Jayda, she smiled, then gestured her head towards Jeanette, she also mouthed the words, "Help her!"

Simon was a little confused, at first,

"_Did she not just try to kill Jeanette?" _Simon joked in his mind. Jeanette had been gathering the stuff she tripped over while blushing again.

"_Simon. Simon! Simon! How could I forget he was in my Advisory? God! I'm so stupid!"_ Mr. La Rue finally dismissed the class to free time, everyone shuffled around the room.

Simon got on his knees and helped Jeanette. When they finally had everything settled Simon asked,

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I…I'm fine." Jeanette couldn't shake the feeling of if _"that's the same Simon I almost kissed." _In fact, she started to hate the feeling of him just kissing her like that. _"He's not like that, nor has he EVER been like that! And it would be weird." _She went with her gut feeling. She sighed, "Simon? May I speak to you…alone?" Simon looked up at her from his desk in the 3rd row, 4th seat. She was just waiting patiently in the aisle.

"Yeah, sure. I'll tell Mr. La Rue we have to make up a test or something." Simon said, walking up to the front of the room.

"_What? Now he's lying to Teachers!" _Jeanette asked herself. Simon then approached her, smirked and said,

"Okay, Let's go."

Out in the hall, Jeanette was thinking about how to start this, or if she _should _even start it. Simon casually leaned against the lockers; hands in pockets of his sweatshirt.

"Okay, I'll start like this," Jeanette mumbled to herself, "Simon? Um, Er, you…I…" she sighed, "Earlier this morning, before Homeroom, in the hall…you, we, um, well I-"

"Jeanette, just say it." Simon interrupted. Jeanette became frustrated.

"I don't understand!" she half-way yelled, "Last night, you're all 'sweet and kind' then today you're all… 'charming, out-there and different." she took a deep breath afterwards. Simon stared at the floor.

"I…don't think your getting it." Simon stated. Jeanette looked straight at him.

"Wha…what do you mean, 'I'm not getting it?" she asked getting even more frustrated. Simon didn't respond, he opened his mouth, but stopped. "I said, what do you mean I'm not getting it?" Simon still didn't respond. Jeanette was getting pissed, "I can't believe this!" she shouted, quietly, "This is why-"

"Whoa, are you saying this is my fault?" Simon got out, getting closer to Jeanette that she felt uncomfortable.

"What? Where'd you get that from? I…I asked for an explanation, but I get all this 'You don't get it' nonsense, I…UGH!" Jeanette realized she was practically squishing Simon up against the lockers, so she backed off and calmed her voice, "I just want an explanation, please." Again, Simon opened his mouth, but nothing came out…

Jeanette through her hands in the air,

"Fine, I'm sorry, Simon." with that, she walked off, back to Mr. La Rue's leaving her counter-part in the deserted hallway.

"_What was that about? Why is it when I try to show girls affection, it always bites me in the butt?" _Simon thought.

**Well there you have Chapter 4! Yay! I'll promise to update soon! **

**Oh, also, what'd you guys think of Simon's behavior? Hmm?…I thought so. LOL.**

**Okay, I've been thinking and I will use one of the ideas I received in one of my reviews…whose? You'll find out later.**

**ToOdLeS! **


	5. Awkward Lunch

**Hey Everyone! So as I promised…Chapter 5 is Up! So, just to pass time and be mean AND keep you waiting…ah never mind…I'll tell you later! ;-)**

Everyone hurried out into the halls after Advisory. Theodore and Eleanor sat in the cafeteria and rested; they got done serving the 11th and 12th graders lunch.

Usually Simon and Jeanette would walk together to lunch and talk about something related to Advisory, but today Jeanette whipped past the blue-clad chipmunk and hurried into the lunchroom. Simon felt sick inside his stomach; he wanted to know why Jeanette threw a fit earlier. He decided to throw that thought away, because he knows Jeanette is a forgiving person; she wouldn't hold a grudge.

The whole lower right side of the cafeteria was buzzing about the "Hot Topic" of the day: Alvin Seville, Brittany Miller and Lucie Johnson. Everyone wanted to know who Alvin was pushing against the lockers, and if you did know…you'd be spreading it around like butter! Rumors are horrible! Bottom LINE!

All of a sudden…everyone, everything went in slow motion. The two doors flung open, reveling two people…well, one person; one chipmunk.

Lucie was arm-in-arm with Alvin. Some people smiled, and others envied; obviously jealous.

The two walked past the lower right, which is basically the #15s, they headed to where their friends were. By "friends" meaning Theo, Ellie, Simon, Jeanette, and Brittany.

Alvin pretended to pull out the chair for Lucie, she giggled because the tables are attached to the chairs. When they got settled, Brittany spoke up.

"See, I…I knew it would work out." she said uneasily. _"How the hell did this happen! I mean, after what Alvin did to her? Anyone would be stupid enough to get back together with that…that…" _Brittany's thoughts were interrupted by something tapping her shin. She looked under the table. It was Alvin's blue converses, it was almost as if he was unaware of him doing too. Brittany quickly moved her leg to the side. When Alvin felt he was tapping nothing, he looked up.

"Oh, sorry." he smiled. Brittany nodded, then continued looking around the room; eagerly.

"Brittany, did you lose something?" Eleanor asked her sister.

"Yeah…her Boyfriend." Jeanette joked, she looked at Simon, who looked to his left across Theodore and Eleanor. Jeanette snapped her eyes back to the floor.

They're sitting at a circle table, so starting at the top, (going to the right,) it goes: Brittany, empty seat, Alvin, Lucie, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette.

When Alvin heard the word "Boyfriend," he flinched. He really didn't want to admit it, but…he hated that word!

"Everything okay, Baby?" Lucie asked, brushing Alvin's shoulder.

"Hmm? Yeahup!" he responded quickly. He looked at Brittany who looked concerned, but all she was thinking about was what "Alvin apparently did to her in the hall," and she was OVERLY thinking about her boyfriend.

The table was dismissed to go up and get their lunch. In line Alvin kept stepping on the back of Simon's shoe; making him trip into Jeanette. Classic Alvin. They all finally sat back down, except Simon who had to get another tray! Alvin had accidentally pushed a condiments cart over which stumbled on Simon. The middle chipmunk FINALLY got a chance to sit down.

"So, uh, in two weeks, Dave is taking Alvin, Theodore and I to the water park up north," Simon started, "He wanted to know if any of you wanted to come?" Everyone at the table looked at one another.

"Isn't that going to cost a lot of money?" Jeanette snapped. Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Brittany who was still looking around for someone…

Simon's smile slowly faded, he looked disappointed.

Alvin turned to his girlfriend, he whispered right into her ear; seductively.

"So, you, me….you in a bikini, all 'wet'…what do ya say?" Lucie rolled her eyes and turned to face the other direction. _"I bet Brittany would'a got a kick outta that." _Alvin's stomach turned at that thought. He then remembered what Jeanette had just said.

"Yeah, b…but Dave has been saving up for this, s…so he saved enough for this occasion." said Alvin uneasily, in fact he was slightly shaking, and looked pale. Brittany noticed this, she stopped looking around and kept her eyes on Alvin with a concerned look.

"Wait, what's the occasion?" Brittany asked. She scooted in the chair next to Alvin and secretly placed her hand on his thigh.

"We're g…going exactly one week before you girls leave on t…our in New York." Alvin stated, while moving his leg out of Brittany's reach. Lucie almost choked on her salad.

"Oh yeah! I forgot you guys were going to New York, that's so exciting!" squeaked Lucie, giving Eleanor a high-five.

"It's kinda gonna be tough," Eleanor started, "You know, being gone for a whole 4 weeks and all." Brittany and Jeanette nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well that's nothing compared to the time my brothers and me were stuck in London for a month and a half!" claimed Alvin, who was feeling a bit better.

"My brothers and I." corrected Simon and Jeanette in unison. They exchanged looks, then went back to eating. It was quiet for a few sec-

"What's that supposed to mean!" Brittany blurted out, flinging food off of her fork. She looked straight at Alvin with competition in her eyes.

"Nothing, Brit, I'm just saying, it's only a month that you'll be gone." Alvin responded with a smirk on his face.

"Um, No! You're trying to say that my sisters and me-"

"Sisters and I!" Simon and Jeanette corrected again.

"Ugh! Okay!" Brittany continued, "Your trying to say that my sisters and I can't handle being gone for a while!" She slammed her fork down.

"No! Well…maybe, Yeah." said Alvin. Everyone else grunted, they couldn't believe Alvin would agree to that.

"Oh really? Please, _you _wouldn't last a whole month!" Brittany half-way shouted.

"Actually, if you would've heard me, you would've heard that I WAS gone for a month…and a half!" Alvin argued back, no longer smiling.

"Yeah, but that was because you were 'stuck' there, not because of choice!" responded Brittany, "I bet you wouldn't last a month in a different country, on your own terms…by yourself."

Lucie was enjoying this. A while ago, like 8 weeks ago, she used to hate seeing Alvin and Brittany fight, but that was before she was dating Alvin, of course. Plus she'd always stand behind Brittany and agree with everything she said, and Lucie'd just dissagree with what ever Alvin was saying. But one time…just once, Lucie agreed with what Alvin had said. Sure it was over something stupid, but that's what got Alvin to notice her.

By the time Lucie was done thinking to herself, Brittany was standing face to face with Alvin, yelling.

"HAHA, Please! You'd probably call Dave up and beg to come back!" insulted Brittany.

"No I wouldn't! You would be the one to call Miss. Miller and ball your eyes out to her! 'Oh Miss. Miller, come and get me, I cant do this on my own, Wah, wah, wah!" Alvin mocked.

"Alvin! I would never call Miss. Miller up and have her come! #1-She's and old woman, #2-I'd be in another country, and #3- I actually have respect for my parent than you do!" Brittany yelled back. Theodore and Eleanor were rolling their eyes…Simon was secretly observing Jeanette; studying her moves. Jeanette wasn't surprised, after all, she had left him clueless. Lucie was looking up at her best friend and boyfriend, back and forth, non-stop arguing.

"Oh really? Well, who would you call then?" Alvin asked, "You wouldn't call your sisters because you'd be way too worried about them; you wouldn't call my brothers 'cuz it'd be to weird, so the only one left is…me!" Alvin's eyes perked up, "Yeah that's right…you'd call me." Brittany rolled her eyes and put a hand in Alvin's face.

"Alvin, I wouldn't call you because you're stupid, bossy, mean, ignorant, cocky, and way outta line." Brittany finished. Alvin scrunched his nose.

"I know you are, but what am I! Face it Brit, you'd want me to pick you up if you were in trouble, you'd want me to be your shoulder to cry on." Alvin finished, letting his voice get down to normal. Brittany's heart started pounding; beating against her chest.

"I-"

"Face it Brittany, You'd miss me too much." Alvin sat in his seat, he winked at Brit. Lucie felt something…something about Alvin's wink…it was slowly destroying her, and she had no idea.

"Awww!" Theodore spat out, "It's so cool, how you guys can argue, then make up…awww!" Brittany couldn't understand. She was about to yell back, but she released her fist formation and sat back down. She didn't want to admit it, but…she _would_ miss him. AND he _would_ probably be the guy she'd call if she was in trouble.

"_So stupid,"_ she thought, _"why would we argue about something like this? Unless…Alvin is secretly trying to admit that he'd miss me when I'm gone. So he's trying to have me admit it first."_

"Alvin?" Lucie asked, "Are you guys okay now?" Alvin looked at his reflection on his phone.

"Yep." was all he could say.

"Okay, good!" Lucie responded in her usual perky self, "Because, I want to tell you all how Alvin and I made up!" she sang out. Alvin slightly smiled then rolled his eyes.

"Oh boy, here we go." Simon mumbled to himself, "Ow!" Jeanette kicked Simon's knee and gave him a "we need to talk" look. Simon was quite surprised at this, so he nodded then turned is attention back to Lucie.

"Okay," Lucie started, "I pulled Alvin into the girls bathroom, I know, weird right! And I had asked him why-"

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" interrupted Matt as he was getting his food, "Alvin! Congrats on you and Brittany!" Matt made a kissy face then sat down at his own table.

The six chipmunks went silent…Alvin's mouth was slightly open…he was speechless.

"Ohhhhhh…" people from other tables sang, but went back to eating.

"What?" Lucie asked, with confusion/anger in her expression, but she was also smiling as if it was a joke, "What does he mean by-"

"Uh, Lucie…um so are you up for the water park?" Simon asked, trying to change the subject, _"This must be what people were talking about in Advisory…" _he thought to himself.

"Simon. Don't change the subject." Lucie snapped.

"Lucie, I heard you needed help in English?" Jeanette asked, catching Simon's drift, that he was trying to distract Alvin's girlfriend from something important.

"No, I don't! Now, I want to know why-"

"Lucie!" Brittany yelled.

"What!" She snapped back.

"I believe my sister was just trying to ask a question." Brittany said as innocently as she could. Lucie paused for a second, then stood up.

"Alvin? Why did Matt say what he said about you and-" Alvin panicked, he interrupted Lucie by standing up and getting behind Brittany.

"Uh, Brittany, explain please?" he pushed her forward.

"No, I think it'd be best for you to." Brittany stepped behind her counter-part.

"Yeah, but she's your best friend!"

"Well, she's your girlfriend and-"

"Would someone tell me what the fuck is going on here?" Lucie yelled grabbing almost every single person's attention.

"Alvin?" asked Brittany.

"Brittany?" Alvin asked, pushing her forward.

"Jeanette?" asked Brittany. Jeanette was confused, but she did know how to get her sister out of a situation…she called another sister!

"Eleanor?" Jeanette asked. Eleanor sort-of knew what was happening, so she spoke up…

"Ahem, what Matt means is-"

"Brittany!" Someone grabbed the pink-clad chipette's waist, spun her around, then pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

**You know what? Next time Lucie eats a salad, I'll make sure she chokes and dies…**

**Anyway, what I was going to say before the story is…The Epic Kiss between 'who know who' is coming! YAYAYAYAYAY! I gotta say, I'm loving this story, well writing it. I enjoy sitting at the computer for 3 hours, listening to the chipmunks/chipettes, and writing…it's FUN!**

**So, as I always do…at the end of every chapter I will ask a question…**

"_**Who is your favorite character? In this chapter only."**_

**Mine is…hmmmm? Simon….he's so cute and sexi! (Yep, I spell 'sexy' with an 'I') Do I have problems? Nah…**

**K, Bye! I Love you all…well….YEAH!**


	6. A Forming Crush

**Hey! What's up, you havin' a good day, got a nice sleep, pushed someone down the stairs? Really?**

**MEEEE TOOOOO! Well I just realized that I left you hanging on the last chapter…OMG who kissed Brittany?**

**LETS FIND OUT…**

Brittany's lips were pressed against the warm, welcoming, soft lips of Jacobson Smith. Every thought in her mind vanished. She was in a pool of love.

Almost everyone at the other tables completely ignored the kiss. The only people who were really shocked was Brittany, of course, Lucie and Alvin. Not so much the others, because they're used to it.

Jacobson was holding Brittany as close as possible, not letting her go at any second. Theodore had took Eleanor away from all the yelling and interruptions. Simon was ignoring everything and trying to eat his food without throwing up. He was practically stuffing his face to block out the sound of lips smacking together. Alvin was standing there, ready to talk to his best friend, but obviously Jacobson was busy. So, he just sat next to Lucie who was giving him "a look."

"Oh, okay! Ha-ha." Brittany giggled out as she pushed her boyfriend. Jacobson gave a huge grin, took Brittany's hand and spun her in a full circle.

"Damn, Brit! You look amazing from here." Jacobson pointed out. The pink-clad chipette smiled and flaunted herself off.

"Thanks, you look great too." she smiled. Alvin coughed, obviously trying to bring them back to earth. Brittany ignored that, until Alvin chucked a grape at her face.

"Ugh! What!" Brittany snapped. Alvin put his hand in the air as if to say, "it wasn't me!" Brittany sighed then glared at her counter-part.

"This is a lunchroom, not a kissing festival." Alvin stated.

"Hmmm, are you sure about that?" Jacobson winked at Brittany. Alvin rolled his blue eyes, "Ah, I'm just kidding, bro!" Jacobson said, as he pulled Alvin in for a manly hug.

"Oh, your just kidding?" Lucie started, "Kidding like the time you slacked off when we had the science fair?" she blurted out. Lucie's not that big of a fan of Jacobson, or Alvin at the moment. Jacobson leaned on the table.

"Listen, Princess, I did all I was capable of, okay?" he snapped.

"Okay, guys stop. Let's not start this today." Brittany whispered, afraid that other people might hear. Alvin agreed to that. When Lucie and Jacobson get into it, it gets bad!

"Fine, come on Alvin, _let's go_." Lucie, emphasizing "Lets go," suggested, obviously wanting to know what happened in the hallway between the two red and pink-clad chipmunks. She started to grab Alvin's shoulder,

"No, come on, let's stay here." Alvin begged, he looked over at Brittany, hoping she'd agree, but she was lost in Jacobson's light green eyes.

"No, I think we should go, please. You haven't answered my question about Matt yet." Alvin felt even more afraid. How was he going to explain to his girlfriend that he _actually _was doing something with Brittany? Alvin then kicked Brittany's shin.

"Ouch!"

"Brittany? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Alvin asked, with a fake smile. Brittany gave a weird look, but knew what it was about.

"Um, Jacobson? I'll be right back."

"Okay, you gotta do, what'cha gotta do." Jacobson told his girlfriend. Brittany smiled then nodded at Alvin to get up. Simon's eyes went wide,

"Hey, whoa, No! Don't leave me here with-" Brittany and Alvin had already walked off, leaving Simon and Jeanette at the table, alone…with the two people who want to kill each other.

Simon sat back down next to Jeanette, who was just as worried as he was.

"I hope they didn't hear me say that." Simon joked. Jeanette rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, not even looking anywhere else but her food tray. Simon sighed, "Come on Jeanette, you can't stay mad at me forever." Jeanette was still ignoring him, but she responded anyway,

"Simon, I'm not mad, I'm just…I'm just confused." Jeanette told him with her usual, sweet voice. Simon melted. Just hearing her voice like that made him want her even more.

Simon's been lying to everyone for years, saying that he's never thought of Jeanette as anything other than friends. He even told himself that just to protect from ruining anything special they had.

"If you're not mad, why are you confused?" Simon asked. Jeanette sighed , pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose, and whispered in Simon's ear, so no one else could hear.

"I…I think we need to talk." She breathed hot air onto Simon's cheek. His ears tingled at the sensation. Jeanette grabbed her items and urged Simon to follow, which he did with no hesitation.

**With Theodore and Eleanor**

Theodore had taken Eleanor to the lounge, which only some people eat there. He only did that to get away from the fight that may, or may not break out.

"Ugh!" Theodore let out randomly. Eleanor looked at him, then giggled,

"What's wrong?" she asked, setting her things on the table behind them. Theodore really didn't know what to say. He just decided to tell her everything.

"Ellie, I don't know what to do anymore, I mean, Alvin obviously isn't 'in love' with Lucie anymore, and Simon's all upset about Jeanette. What's worse is, I'll have to come home to this every night until it gets handled." Theodore sighed and leaned back on the couch. Eleanor placed a hand on his back to relax him.

Eleanor had a strong "friend relationship" with Theodore, but in 7th grade, when he completely changed his confidence, she felt she was more attached to him. Theo wasn't as shy, he started sticking up for himself, and most of all he had a goal: To loose weight.

Now, in 9th grade, Theodore looks amazing! He has really tried to get his goal…which he did. And seeing him right now, all depressed, is just heart breaking.

Eleanor sighed, _"I have to be there for him." _she thought to herself. She placed her other hand on Theodore's cheek.

"Hey, everything is going to be fine. They're all just going through a faze, you shouldn't let this bother you."

"I know, but whenever Alvin is having 'girl problems' he…he literally stops doing everything that's important, like: sleeping, working, and eating. It gets to the point to where, I just wanna cry until everything gets better…" Theodore pointed out with sadness in his eyes, "And, when Simon gets to one of those 'phases' he blocks everything and everyone out. He just stays in his room and says he's 'thinking.'

Eleanor felt where Theodore was getting from.

"I know what you mean. With Jeanette, she acts normal, but when you get her alone, it's really depressing. It's almost like she bottles everything up until she gets home, then…she lets it all out at once." Eleanor shared, "Oh and don't even get me started on Brittany," Theodore rolled his eyes and smirked, "She goes through so many phases! First it's crying, then anger, then denial, then more crying, then even more anger, and it goes on and on, until she falls asleep, then it starts over again the next day!" Theodore laughed a little.

"Okay, okay, so I guess you _do_ know what I'm going through." Theodore said, while scooting over, so Eleanor could fully sit with him. Eleanor sat next to her counter-part, while he put one arm around her. She blushed, causing Theodore to blush also.

"I think you'll be fine." Eleanor let out. She then lay her head on Theodore's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be _just_ fine."

**Back In the Lunch Room**

Brittany nodded for Alvin to come with her, so they could talk. As they were walking away, they heard Simon complain about being alone with Jacobson and Lucie. Alvin laughed a little, and continued to follow Brittany. She had led him out of the Lunchroom and into the hall. When they got there, it was really quiet.

"Soooooo…" Alvin said plainly. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the closed door. Brittany stood there, annoyed. So, she'd thought she would go first.

"Alvin?" she asked. Alvin looked at her in amusement, he _knew _this "talk" was going to be oh what great fun! "What…what did happen in the hallway? Between us?"

Alvin's smile vanished. What was he going to say?

"_Brittany, I…no, what I did was…no, not that either. Ugh! Why can't I be a normal guy and not pull these shitty moves? Okay…wait! What did I do anyway? I don't see what I did wrong! All I did was stop Brittany from talking…nothing more."_ Alvin was having a mental argument with himself, _"Well, I did tear up. Dear God! Why'd I do that? What is wrong with me! UGH!"_

"Alvin!" Brittany yelled, placing a hand on the back of his neck. Alvin jumped, he stared into her eyes, which were totally confused, "Alvin, are you okay?"

He wasn't okay.

"_Why does she do that!" _he thought to himself. Alvin grabbed Brittany's hand and forcefully placed it at her side, scaring her to death.

"Alvin I-" Alvin interrupted her, he quickly turned around an eagerly grabbed a dollar and 75 cents out of his pocket. He put it in the vending machine and hit a button several times.

"Come on!" he yelled. Brittany stood there, staring at him as if he was crazy.

"Alvin what are you doing?" she laughed.

"Shhh! Need. Soda. To. Think." Alvin responded in five different sentences. Brittany rolled her eyes, and placed both hands on her hips,

"Really, you-"

"Got it." Alvin opened the soda can and took large obnoxious gulps. Brittany sighed, walked up to him and grabbed the can. She smirked and attempted to throw the soda away. "Don't you dare." Alvin playfully threatened.

"Or what?" she teased.

"I'll…I'll tell Jacobson that you don't really like his new haircut." Alvin attempted a lame blackmail.

"Nice try, Jacobson hasn't had a haircut in like 2 months so…ha!" Brittany responded, enjoying every second.

Alvin then attempted to grab the soda, but accidentally spilt it, causing some to splash all over Brittany.

"Alvin!" Brittany was laughing hard.

"Bum-mer!" Alvin joked, holding his sides. Brittany flicked some soda onto Alvin's cap. He was laughing to hard to notice.

"Alvin! You got it everywhere on me!" Brittany used her jacket to wipe the sticky soda off her face; she was still giggling.

Alvin had sort of stopped laughing.

"Uh, Brittany? You got a little…" he pointed to her cheek. Brittany stuck her tongue out to lick it. She could taste the soda, it was gross and bitter. Alvin chuckled slightly, "You didn't get it all," he said in a seductive tone, "Here..."

Alvin leaned into Brittany, grabbed her shoulders, and literally licked her cheek, close to the corner of her mouth.

Brittany's eyes went wide. Alvin's tongue was, warm and…well…wet. It tickled her cheek, to where it practically vibrated her whole body. She closed her eyes for a brief second at the sensation. Then she snapped out of it.

"Alvin! What are you doing! Did…did you just lick me?" Brittany freaked out! She sort-of pushed him back a little to hard. Brittany kept rubbing her cheek as if to erase what just happened. Alvin was smiling, "Ew, ew, ew, that's disgusting!" Brittany was sort-of laughing, but in a more embarrassed way.

"Well, that's what you get for taking my soda, woman!" Alvin joked.

Brittany laughed nervously at that comment. She couldn't help but think about it, she acutally liked it…in a weird creepy way. "Hey, maybe next time, you could lick me instead." Alvin winked and stuck his tongue out.

"You wish!"

"Oh, yeah you'd probably want to lick something else of mine."

"First, that's disgusting, and second, back on topic! Have you figured out what happened in the hallway, between us?" Brittany asked, cleaning up some of the soda in the hall. Alvin's light bulb instantly went off!

"Um, yeah…" Alvin grabbed Brittany's waist, causing her to gasp, "I just licked you, and you enjoyed it."

**The North Hallway**

Simon and Jeanette walked out of the cafeteria, and onto the main stairs which was where their "scene" was held. Simon was slightly dragging along a couple feet behind Jeanette. She glanced back a couple times and noticed he looked nervous. Jeanette stopped, dead in her tracks. Simon had kept walking and ran into her.

"Ah, what…what's wrong?" Simon asked, shocked and concerned.

"What's wrong? What's wrong! Hmmm? I don't know. What do you think the problem is, Simon?" Jeanette snapped. Simon just stood there, he had seen Jeanette explode before, but not at him…He chuckled nervously.

"I honestly don't know. So can you please tell me?" Simon said as innocently as possible. Jeanette looked at him with slight annoyance, then…she cracked…

"I…I'm so sorry Simon!" Jeanette sat on the floor next to the lockers. She was practically in tears.

Simon was a little confused, but he sat next to her. Jeanette pulled him in for a hug, but remained in that position, "I just want to know…what happened to you." she whispered. Simon knew what she was talking about. He fully sat up and nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Jeanette, I'm sorry. I just felt, I felt that…" Simon carefully thought about what to say next, "face it Jeanette, there's something between us, and you know it." he stated clearly. Jeanette was shocked at this. She looked up at him and mouthed "what?" Simon smiled, he cupped the purple-clad chipette's soft brown cheek, and pulled her in…

"S…Simon!" Jeanette leaned away from him in a panic, "I…I just…I need some time to think okay?" with that, the chipette was out of sight.

Simon was left alone…again. He sighed, punched the lockers, then left the scene.

**With Alvin and Brittany**

Brittany pushed Alvin back, but he refused to let go.

"Come on Brit, admit it! Admit you enjoyed it!"

"No!" Brittany was laughing to hide the awkward-ness. Alvin started walking, while still having one hand on Brittany's firm waist. They finally made it to a wall.

"I'll do it Brittany, if you don't!"

"And what would that be?" she dared him. Alvin pinned Brittany against the wall. She went silent...

Alvin grabbed both of Brittany's hands and placed them behind his neck. He delicately moved his warm, soft hands down her torso, then rested them on her waist. He moved in so there was no space between them, and having Alvin grow two inches over the summer was difficult, but he leaned in and rested his forehead on hers.

Brittany couldn't think straight! She could barely remember where she was! She kept her eyes open, as did Alvin.

Alvin was breathing irregularly, he couldn't think straight either, he thought he was doing something wrong, but that thought was extremely small. The other, loud and obnoxious, thought was pounding his head,

"_Alvin, you want this, you want this!"_

Sweat began to form under his red cap, which was slightly tipped up, because of Brittany's forehead slightly underneath it too. Brittany was the only one who felt shocked.

"_Why haven't I kicked him in the balls yet? What are we doing? What the hell am I doing? UGH! Wait…what, what is he…doing!"_

Alvin pushed up against Brittany, causing her to slightly moan. She closed her eyes and felt hot breath on her lips. Alvin's scent was strong; overwhelming. She was shocked!

"_He…he's going to kiss me, yep he's gonna do it…I…just…I can't!"_

"Alvin! Stop!" Brittany slid along the wall, out of Alvin's reach, "Why are you doing this?" she chuckled nervously. Alvin had finally come back to reality. He looked around as if he had no idea where he was, but…he did, and he knew _exactly_ what she was talking about.

"I…I'm…Sorry, Brittany." Alvin stuttered out, while sitting on the bench. _"What am I sorry about? Why'd she slide away like that?"_

"No, no you're not." Brittany sat down next to him. Alvin made a confused face,

"Uh, yeah I am." Alvin argued back, realizing what he had just attempted to do…with Brittany! He sighed and put his face in his hands.

"Alvin, this little 'messing around' game has got to stop, you can't do 'that' with me." Brittany told him strictly.

"Brittany, I-"

"Alvin, why do you do this, I mean, are you really just that douche-y or is it something else?" she asked placing a hand on his knee.

"Ugh! W…why do you let me do it then?" Alvin said angrily through his hands, while forcefully moving his leg. Brittany knew why she let him…it's either because she wanted the attention or…she deeply missed him, his scent, eyes, hands, his lips. She couldn't answer that.

"Alvin, I'm just gonna go straight to the problem," Brittany warned, "Why do you…" she took a shaky breath, "tease me?" Alvin looked up from his hands,

"Tease you?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, that's the only thing that came to mind." Brittany joked, brightening the atmosphere. Then, the first bell rung. It lets the students know that there's only 15 more minutes of lunch. "Well, we should get back to our table and see if Simon and Jeanette are dead ." Brittany joked, again lifting Alvin's spirits. Alvin grabbed Brittany's "soda stained" jacket, _"she's not going to like this." _he thought to himself. Brittany stood up, and started to walk until she turned around and stepped in front of Alvin. He was still sitting on the bench, staring up at her. She bent down, put her left hand behind his neck and pulled him close. She then whispered in his ear, seductively but caringly,

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked. Alvin smiled and moved a strand of hair out of her face, causing her to blush.

"Yeah," Alvin let out under a shaky breath, "I'm all good." with that, Brittany grabbed her sweatshirt and started to walk. He watched her walk away, practically slip through his fingers. He almost had her, he almost had everything she was worth of. NO! He couldn't-wouldn't let that happen…again, "Hey Brittany!" He ran up to her, startling her before she opened the doors. Alvin breathed fast, he was definitely nervous, "Um, w…would you w…want to go somewhere? With me? Right now?" he asked, catching his breath.

Brittany wasn't expecting this!

"_He's asking me out?" _She carefully thought about what to say next.

"Uhm, I…I'd love to, but you know…school and all…" Brittany thought he was just kidding, but he wasn't.

"Oh, come on, it'll be like old times," Alvin begged, "We'll leave, go to the park, get some ice-cream and just…hang out." he offered. Brittany couldn't believe this.

"Alvin we have school. In fact, it's 'high school,' which is really important!"

"Come on, Brit." Alvin blocked Brittany from leaving.

"Alvin, no." she told him as if he was an annoying puppy. Alvin frowned over dramatically, "No," she rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry." Brittany moved Alvin out of the way and continued walking. Alvin was in a trance, the way she walked away…just made him go insane! Alvin then shook his head, realizing…

"Oh, man. I've got a problem."

**AWWWWWW! How cute! Alvin tried to ask Brittany out! **

**Okay, so sorry about the confusion, I know some of you thought "The Kiss" was in this chapter…no…no it's not, now is it? That won't happen until like 3 more chapters…so sorry! Now for the Question…**

"_**Have you ever been licked? Like anywhere?"**_

**I have….*shivers* LOL! Okay see you guys next chapter!**


	7. His Night In

**Hey guys and gals! I once again apologize for not updating, I had been busy with stuff at home and school work. I had to do most of that so I could get Chipwrecked! Which is the best movie ever! Anywhooo…Here is chapter 7 of **_**"A kiss can change everything?"**_

Over the week Brittany just treated everyday as another. First she'd wake up, go to school, come home, try to do homework, take a shower, and go to bed. Then she'd start all over.

Brittany never really focused on anything other than the fact that in one week she'd be leaving for New York City for four weeks. Brittany hated to think about leaving, what if her popularity went down, what if her boyfriend found someone new? What if, what if, what if…WHAT IF! That's all she ever thought about. She was also pretty sure this is what her sisters were thinking too.

Jeanette, on the other hand, wasn't all that worried. In fact, she excitedly did a report on New York just for the occasion. She even went around and gathered all the homework assignments for the four weeks of soon to be absences. The only thing that was bothering her was how Simon was going to get along with out her. She hadn't really been talking to him too much. She was only terrified because this Friday, which is tomorrow, her and her sisters are going to spend the whole weekend at the water park up north with the Chipmunks and Lucie. "What fun!"

Eleanor never even worried about New York. She never even worried about school. She never worried about her popularity. But she was worried about Theodore and how he was going to handle his brothers.

"_He was right!" _thought Eleanor, _"Alvin definitely isn't in love with Lucie anymore, or even if he wasn't to start with, it's sad to see him suffer like that." _Eleanor knew why too!

**Flashback**

_Eleanor and Jeanette shared the Chipmunks' bathroom, getting ready for school the next day._

_"Ugh! Where is he?" Jeanette asked, irritated._

_"Who?" Eleanor asked, picking up a brush._

_"Alvin! He was supposed to use the bathroom before us." Jeanette complained._

_"Well, I can go downstairs and see if he's moved his big fat butt yet." Eleanor joked. Jeanette giggled and nodded in agreement. Eleanor hurried downstairs, but stopped halfway. She heard a lot of chipmunk laughter. She sneaked down to the last step and looked around the corner into the den._

_At first she observed Brittany pouncing on Alvin, but then he had flipped her onto her back. Brittany was laughing while she struggled to get up. She was then pinned down by her wrists._

_Eleanor was smiling at first because it was just good to see Alvin and Brittany get along, but she stopped smiling when she saw the way Alvin was looking at her sister. Eleanor saw Brittany get up; she looked like she was blushing. That's when the light-green-clad chipette ran upstairs._

_The youngest chipette didn't bother to tell anyone because she thought it would slide. But at that moment she literally saw a spark between them. When she returned upstairs she quickly finished up her bathroom doings._

_"So, is he coming?" Jeanette asked._

_"Yeah, uh…Alvin's…erm-"_

_"Hey guys." Alvin opened the bathroom door. Eleanor jumped a little._

_"Don't you knock?" Eleanor asked, irritated._

_"Why, was I…uh…interrupting something?" Alvin smirked. Eleanor and Jeanette looked at each other, "Anyway, what I was going to say was, you two can use Simon and Theo's sleeping bags." Jeanette and Eleanor OK'd that, then went downstairs._

**End of Flashback**

Aside from Alvin's issues, Simon's not doing so hot either. Ever since Jeanette and him had that little "moment." Just before Eleanor could think anymore, she was interrupted from slumber by her cell-phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ellie." It was Theodore, he sounded excited.

"Yeah, what's up?" she asked

"Nothing, I…I need to talk to you." he still sounded excited.

Brittany, who _was_ asleep, looked over at the clock.

_"6:43am," _she thought, _"why is she up so early?" _Brittany and her sisters don't usually get up until 7:00. She then turned to her side,

"Eleanor, what time is _IT?_" Brittany asked in a half-asleep; grumpy mood.

"Oh, it's-" Eleanor looked at the clock, "Oh sorry." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"It's okay, just quiet down." Brittany finished. Eleanor smiled then sat on the edge of her oldest sister's bed.

"Come on, Brittany, aren't you excited?" Eleanor asked, "we're going to the water park tomorrow with-"

"Don't even say his name!" Brittany interrupted.

"Who's?" Jeanette suddenly woke up. Brittany grinded her teeth.

"Alvin's!" Brittany yelled, throwing her face into a pillow, "We have Math 1 together, and he was supposed to help me on an assignment." Jeanette and Eleanor rolled their eyes. Brittany was smirking. She wasn't really mad, she was just playing around. Besides she really did ask Alvin for help on math, but seriously…who would ask Alvin? She just wanted an excuse to hang out with him.

"Brittany, don't do that…we thought you were seriously mad at him." Jeanette said. She had figured it out because of the smirk on the eldest's face. Brittany then sat up.

"No, I'm not upset with him, but still, he should've helped me."

"Why, didn't he help you?" asked Eleanor.

"I don't know." Brittany started, "But I respect his reasons."

"What exactly was his reason?" Jeanette asked; standing up and putting her hair into a regular messy bun. Brittany thought for a second. It's probably because Alvin didn't want to be alone with a girl he almost kissed AND practically asked out and got turned down. Eleanor had instantly remembered that she left her cell phone on her bed. She quickly ran over and retrieved it.

"Hello? Theodore, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." he responded. Eleanor sighed in relief.

"Well, I gotta go, but I'll see you at school at eight." she finished.

"Okay, bye," he responded. Eleanor hung up her phone.

Brittany had fallen asleep-again. Jeanette was starting to get up and get ready for school. The room was quiet, except for the sound of clothes being muffled. Finally Jeanette went over to Brittany's bed.

"Come on, wake up. It's 7:18." Brittany didn't respond, "Only today, then we tomorrow we don't have school." They didn't have school because of a "Teacher in Service Day."

"Ugh!" Brittany got up and got ready for prison-I mean school!

**At the Chipmunks**

Theodore hung up his phone and walked over to his dresser. He liked his room, considering he just got his own one last year. Dave thought that since the boys were going into high school, that they were too old for one room. So, Simon got the basement, Alvin kept their old room, and Theodore got the upstairs guest room.

When Theodore was done getting dressed, he went across the hall and into Alvin's room. He stepped in and saw his brother was already awake, sitting in his boxers.

"Alvin?" Alvin was startled a little.

"Hmm? Yeah, Theo?"

"Oh, uh, I came in to check on you. By the sound of you tossing and turning all night, I just wanted to see if you were sick or something."

It was true. Alvin had been tossing and turning since Sunday night! He couldn't figure out why either. He was just glad that today was the last day before a three-day weekend!

"Nah, I'm fine." Alvin lay back down to sleep for another 20 minutes. Theodore slowly walked out and headed downstairs.

Simon was already up, heck he gets up at 6:30!"

"Hey, Simon." Theodore said while getting a bowl of cereal. Simon smiled and got the cereal for his little brother.

"Hey, um Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Alvin's confictioned?" Theodore asked.

"Haha, I think you mean 'conflicted' and no, why?"

"Well, he seems happy only at school. Do you think it's because he loves to see Lucie?" Theodore asked a dumb question on purpose, to see if he could get anything out of his brother. Of course Theo knew Alvin wasn't happy at school because of Lucie: It was because of someone else.

"Theo? I don't think it's Lucie Alvin's happy about." Simon stated.

"_No Shit, Sherlock." _Theo thought to himself, "Who do you think it is?" Simon was shocked, he wasn't expecting Theodore to be so concerned about Alvin's love life.

"I don't know, let's…let's just get ready for school." Simon finished, while putting his shoes on...

The day went by pretty fast. In fact a little too fast! Brittany had got all of her missing assignments in, so now her grades were A's and B's! Jeanette talked to Simon, but it was just a small conversation about the water park. Eleanor couldn't think or concentrate, she was way too excited to go up north, tomorrow. Theodore had an "Okay" day, but he kept worrying about his brothers, until he saw Alvin all happy, and Simon was his usual self. Everything was back to normal!

That was all about to change…

"No!" yelled Dave getting irritated. The time was 10:03pm, and Dave just got done explaining the deal to the Chipmunks.

"Come on Dave! It's not fair!" complained Alvin.

"I told you. Theo gets the Kitchen, Simon gets the garage, and you, Alvin, you get your room and the Den." stated Dave. They were all in his room. Simon and Theodore were sitting at their Dad's desk, "Now, I told you all, that if these expectations don't meet the deal, we're not going to the water park." Alvin threw his hands in the air.

"But-"

"No 'buts,' Alvin. I need to get some sleep. Remember, I'm going to work early, so I can take you and you're friends to the water park by noon."

"How early do you have to get up?" asked Theodore.

"5:00am." Simon told everyone.

"That's right," Dave started, "So, you'll have 'till 5'o clock to get this house straightened up." he joked, while pulling the blankets up to his chest. Simon dragged Alvin out of the room and went outside to start on the garage. Theodore told everyone that he'd start on the kitchen around Midnight.

Alvin just stood in the living room, staring at it with anger.

"UGH! Look at you, just sitting over there!" Alvin yelled at the den, "Why can't you clean yourself?" Just then, he got an interesting thought in his devious, little mind. After all, he did have until 5:00 AM…

**Meanwhile**

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor, well…just Jeanette and Eleanor packed up, Brittany had a lot…I mean A LOT more to do before she could be ready by tomorrow.

The time had passed an hour and a half and now was 11:46pm, and the Chipettes were all in the living room watching a romantic comedy.

"Guys, I'm going to bed." Brittany randomly announced.

"What?" Jeanette started, "But you love '_No Strings Attached_." It's true, it was one of Brittany's favorite romantic comedies.

"I know, but I'm just tired and over whelmed that I have all A's and B's! So, I'll call it a night."

"Okay, well Jeanette and I might sleep out here," Eleanor started, "and remember, we're leaving at 12:00pm, not a second after."

"Alright, night." Brittany finished, then headed upstairs.

It turns out that Eleanor and Jeanette fell asleep in the living room around 12:00-1:30am. Brittany couldn't sleep at all! She was way too excited about the water park! From all the reviews she'd read, she heard it was amazing! So instead of sleeping, she turned on the radio and relaxed.

All of the songs were fast which made Brittany dance…a lot! But finally a steady song came on. That was her cue to sit down.

She decided to draw a flower on her journal. The girl's room was so perfect for vocals, so she hummed along with the slow tune. She really got into it, until she heard the ever-so-slight sound of another high-pitched voice. At first she thought it was the radio, but it never makes that sound, then she thought her ears needed to be popped. She stopped humming, fully, and turned her attention to her slightly opened window, near Eleanor's bed.

"What the-" Brittany swore she heard someone sing the exact words that were playing on her radio. She slowly got up and walked over to her window, _"Probably just the neighbors listening to the same channel." _she thought.

She opened up her window all the way and popped her head out. She was absolutely startled to find Alvin sitting in the grass singing along with the slow tune.

"Alvin! What the hell!" Brittany whispered loudly. Alvin put the pebble that was in his hands back on the ground. He looked up at the pink-clad chipette.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were going to show up." he said excitedly, with a cocky smirk.

"Me? This is my house, Alvin!" Brittany said loudly. She was till shocked that he was out so late. She could barely see him though. Brittany looked back at her door to make sure it wasn't open, "Alvin, what are you doing here anyway?" she turned her head and looked down her window.

"I'm-"

"Wait," Brittany interrupted, "Were you going to throw that pebble at my window?"

"Maybe…"Alvin put his head down in "fake" embarrassment. Brittany smiled and sat on the windowsill.

"You got my attention now, so what do you want?" Alvin's head perked up. He then went up to the side of the house, right underneath the window and started to climb up the vines, "Whoa! What are you doing!" Brittany freaked out. She continually looked out beyond the fence to see if any passing cars were coming, "Alvin, you can't just-" he had already made it to the windowsill. He climbed in and jumped on the floor. Brittany was amused, "ALVIN! You're breaking and entering in my house!" Her eyes were so wide; she couldn't believe this.

"So…what's up?" he asked casually. Alvin looked at his counterpart. She was wearing a tight tank top that hugged her body and pushed up her breast, and … _"God damn it! Those fucking booty shorts!" _Alvin thought to himself. She was also wearing pink bunny slippers.

"What's up? What's up! What's up! You just climbed through my window, you jack ass!" Brittany wasn't angry, just confused, and excited at the same time.

"Ohhh, someone's feisty, MEOW!" Alvin imitated a cat then sat on Brittany's desk. He looked around it and noticed a picture, "You still have this?" he was referring to the picture of himself, when he was nine. The frame was shaped like a heart. Brittany blushed then fiercely grabbed the picture.

"Off!" she pointed to the floor to get Alvin to move. She stepped on her tippy-toes, slightly bent over, and organized stuff on her desk. Alvin rolled his eyes until they met with her back-side. He again observed the situation. Brittany didn't notice this time, she was way to worried that he was going to get caught in her room. She then quickly turned around just in time to catch him.

"Alvin!"

"What!"

"What are you doing?" she asked, smirking.

"I…I'm just day dreaming and your butt happened to be there…_wow that's lame, can't believe I just said that." _he thought. Brittany sighed then sat on her bed. Alvin sat next to her.

"H…how long are you going to be here?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Well, I think it's a little weird that you're in my room…alone…with me." Brittany felt that she should keep her distance, just to be sure.

"Come on, Brit, It's not like I'm going to rape you." Alvin joked. Brittany smiled, then looked at him funny.

"So, tell me why you're here." she asked, pulling a blanket around her arms. Alvin thought about saying something like, _"I just wanted to see you,"_ so he could see her blush again. But he ended up telling her the truth about how he was forced to clean the house. Brittany ended up laughing for 15 minutes, because it was that ridiculous.

Over the next hour and a half, the two red and pink-clad chipmunks danced, played cards and Brittany even snuck downstairs to get some snacks:candy, chips, wine coolers. It was now around 2:00am and both of then only wanted to stay up longer. One thing Brittany remembered about Alvin is: When he gets really tired, he practically acts stupid, it can sometimes be funny, extremely.

"As I was saying…"Alvin continued about some candy topic, "They should make grape jelly beans, actually taste like grapes, not cough medicine!"

"I completely agree." Brittany responded, throwing an M&M into the air and catching it in her mouth. Alvin started getting really hyper, he jumped on the floor and continued to rant.

"Brittany! I'm not kidding, they better change the flavors, or I'll sue!" Alvin joked, making the pink-clad chipette laugh to death.

"Okay Alvin! I get it! Sit down! You're making to much noise, haha!" Alvin refused, he just kept going on and on about grape flavored candies. Brittany finally pulled him back down. She wrapped one blanket around them both. Alvin was still tiredly ranting, but the chipette just wanted to see him rest.

A soft, low bass beat was heard from the small portable radio on the desk. The two's feet were hanging off the side of the bed, they were eating, singing and enjoying each other's company.

Alvin still went on and on about the flavors of candies, while Brittany was starting to get bored and annoyed.

"So then," Alvin started, "Strawberry could actually be made out of straws!" he stood up, getting ready to complain-again.

"Oh, no you don't!" Brittany grabbed Alvin's arm, "You are not getting up anymore, now sit and stay!" she finished. Alvin sat down and gave her "the puppy eyes," he leaned in closer.

"Oh, so now I'm dog?" Alvin joked.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, you did just tell me to sit and stay." Alvin retorted while sort of laughing. Brittany giggled.

"Yes, Alvin, you're a dog! In fact, you're a tramp." she smiled and nudged him with her elbow. Alvin smiled.

"I kinda like being a dog." Alvin got really close, well as close as he could get with a blanket around them, "Ruff, Ruff!' he barked, then started panting with his tongue out. He kept wiggling his eyebrows and pretending to beg.

"Stop that." Brittany literally took her index finger and her thumb and grabbed Alvin's tongue, shoving it back into his mouth. Alvin continuously laughed. Yep you could definitely tell he was tired.

Alvin then halfway pounced on Brittany, then continued barking, panting and acting puppy-like. Brittany laughed as she tried to push him off.

"Alvin!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" he teased, while reaching for her stomach. He roughly started tickling her, making her jolt back. They were still laughing, until Alvin practically threw himself onto Brittany.

She couldn't fight it, she no choice but to lay back, (obviously Alvin's plan) in order to stop the tickling. But that was no use, Alvin had climbed onto Brittany, sitting on her stomach. He kept tickling her until she begged for him to stop. Her shorts were starting to ride up, she couldn't do anything about it!

Alvin took Brittany's wrists and pinned them down above her head, on the soft white pillow. And the fact that she was trying to get out of this position, was turning him on even more…

Brittany's heart was racing, she hates when people tickle her! She couldn't help but notice Alvin was enjoying this…He was ENJOYING THIS!

"Alright, get up!" Brittany told him. He stopped tickling her but didn't get up.

"Um, no." He then fully lay on top of his counter-part, looking serious, but seductive. Brittany gave a shocked look.

"Alvin," she tried to sit up, "seriously," she giggled. She again felt her arms being placed back onto the pillow above her head. Alvin's whole body relaxed on top of hers. She couldn't move at all. Although, she felt secure, she felt like she was being teased…again. The whole time Alvin was here, Brittany couldn't stop thinking about Monday, in the hall. God! How he acted so dominant drove her whole body crazy!

And here they are now, body against body, nervous, excited, and terrified. Brittany's body tensed up. Her wrists were pinned down, and his chest was pressed against hers.

Alvin's mind was on another planet! You see this is what happens when he eats too much candy, drinks, and stays up late. The worst is: He wont even remember anything the next day, so like a hangover, but for teens.

While Brittany was trying to sound calm when she breathed, Alvin was propped up by his elbow. His right hand was holding Brit's hands, both of them, on the pillow, and his free hand started to twirl some of her hair. He had on the most persistent face ever!

"A…Alvin…" she whimpered, it felt so good. His soft hands teasing her hair.

"Shhh…" he said quietly. Alvin moved his fingers through Brittany's hair and hummed along with the slight music coming from the radio. She looked deep into Alvin's eyes, trying to find something to say. She wanted this night to end already so he could go home, but then again…anything could happen.

Alvin smirked and started to pant like a dog, but more seductively. Brittany rolled her eyes,

"You are so du-" she was interrupted, Alvin's lips had already made it down to her neck. At first it was a single peck, then it got more intense. Brittany squeezed Alvin's hand. She was panicking inside!

"I…Alvin…get…off.." she whispered, but it slowly faded away with each word, until she closed her eyes.

Alvin's, now wet, lips were kissing Brittany's hot neck. He even got her to moan a couple of times! His member was slightly hardening, which Brittany definitely felt!

"_Does he know what he's doing? I knew I shouldn't have let him in!" _she thought as Alvin's kissing motion was increasing. It had been about a minute now…and something came to Brit's mind.

"Alvin!" she whispered/yelled, "Don't you dare give me a hickey!" she teased and playfully kicked his shin. He then slowly brought his arms down to her waist, leaving her hands free-finally. Brittany sighed in relief that the kissing had stopped, her neck was feeling a little sore.

"Alright, now can you get off me?" she smirked.

"Why?" he asked, his expression was begging for a real kiss.

"Because, you're just tired, and we shouldn't be doing this." she had to dumb her dialogue down to a four-year-old level, just so he could understand. Alvin pouted about this.

"Brittany," he whined, "Pwetty Pwease?" he used his baby voice. She rolled her eyes.

"_Damn, he probably wont even remember a single fucking thing, gah! This is just like camp!" _Alvin pressed his forehead against hers. She felt herself getting heated, "Alvin…please." Brittany whispered in his ear. He could only smile and get chills down his spine.

"Can I turn you on?" Alvin suddenly asked, Brittany looked at him weirdly, "Oh, I mean...May I please turn you on?" he asked again, trying not to crack up. Brittany smiled, but looked shocked, she gave him a _"What the hell are you talkin' 'bout!"_ look.

"What? No, no you may no-" Alvin pressed his tongue against her cheek, moving it in a circular motion, teasing her lips. Brittany squeezed the sheets until her knuckles turned white. Alvin gently; slowly moved his body to the slow beat of the song that was playing. The pink-clad chipette was softly moaning at every touch. She knew everything she was doing was wrong, but she wanted this, she had been practically begging for this since like…forever.

All Alvin knew was, he's turned on, and tired as fuck!

"Brit?" he asked while looking into her eyes, "tell me if this feels good…" Brittany could only nod, she tried to speak, but that was pointless.

"W…what are you thinking about, Alvin Seville?" she attempted to flirt. Alvin admired that, he smirked and slowly brought his fingertips down to Brittany's tight pink shorts, "A…Alvin?" he ignored her. He slipped his index fingers, on both sides of her hips, underneath the band of the shorts. Alvin kept his head down, but brought his eyes up, he smirked. Brittany had a blank face, she just stared into his sparkling blue eyes.

Before she could get another word in, Alvin pushed his member against Brittany's stomach, and placed his lips onto her neck. Brittany had never felt this feeling before, she was so aroused that no thought could dominate this "rebel feeling" she contained.

_**BUZZZZZ BUZZZZ BUZZZZZZ!**_

That would be the sound of the pink, Samsung, touch screen on Brittany's desk.

The pink-clad chipette's eyes were shut, she was moaning, and the chipmunk in her presents was practically having a kissing fest with various places on her neck. She didn't notice her phone until it fell on the floor. Brittany instantly snapped into character. She squeezed Alvin's waist, but he took it the wrong way.

"Ohhhh, Brittany, you wanna get rough, do ya?" Alvin teased. She blushed, but shoved him off her.

"Alvin, I…I think it's time for you to go home." she looked at him. Alvin sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, oblivious. Brittany sighed, she didn't want to bring up Lucie and Jacobson, so she let him down easy.

"Well, what we're doing is…" she hesitated.

"Wrong?" Alvin continued for her, while yawing. Brittany's eyes made an instant contact.

"_No, Alvin, what we're doing is absolutely fine, and I secretly have a crush on you…can we make out now? _she thought to herself, "Alvin, I-"

_**BUZZZZ BUZZZ BUZZZZ!**_

Brittany's phone interrupted her. It was vibrating in a pile of trash by her desk. She tried to talk over it, but it was too annoying.

"Ugh!" Brittany slapped the side of the bed and ran over to it. Alvin just watched. She picked up her phone and read the screen.

_My Baby_, or otherwise known as Jacobson.

"Hello?" Brittany whispered.

"Hey hun, um why are you whispering?" Jacobson asked.

"What," she brought her voice back to normal, "I…you woke me up." with saying that, she looked over at the clock, _"2:36pm"_

"Oh, okay, well I decided to get a midnight snack, I looked in the fridge, and I thought of you." Jacobson said, while giving off a tiny giggle at the end. Brittany's back was facing Alvin, she didn't want to make eye-contact with him.

"Wait, how does your fridge remind you of-"

"The grapes," Jacobson interrupted, "remember our first date…and our fifth, and our ninth?"

"Oh, right, I forgot." Brittany's voice sounded lifeless, she had more important things to worry about.

"So, Brit, I'm sorry I can't go to the water park." Brittany sighed, she also heard her sheets moving on her bed.

"_Maybe he's leaving." _she hoped, "Oh, that's okay, maybe next time…listen Jacobson, I…I'm really tired I gotta go, bye." she pressed the end button faster than she could let out a breath.

Brittany still wasn't facing the bed, she jammed her eyes shut and begged to herself.

"_Please tell me he left, please, please, please!" _she slowly turned around and opened one eye at a time.

"Ugh!"

Alvin had fallen asleep over the covers. He lay flat on his back with his right hand resting on his chest. Brittany walked over to the bed. She sighed and sat next to the sleeping chipmunk.

"Alvin." she barely whispered. He didn't move, "Alvin, Alvin!" Brittany got a little louder. She nudged him a couple of times but he wouldn't budge. She finally gave up and lay next to him. She sighed,

"Alvin, why are you such a pain in my ass?" she asked to herself.

Brittany grabbed a thin body blanket from the end of the bed. She pulled it over the both of them and adjusted herself so she wouldn't fall off the bed. She had already shut off the lamp, so just being in the darkness was making her tiredness strong. Brittany sighed one last sigh, grabbed Alvin's fitted-red cap, leaned against him, and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight."

**So…next chapter will be sorta short… It's called "Chapter 8: Getting Closer" ****Awesome! Okay, now for the question...**

_**"Can anyone of you draw a picture for my story on DeviantArt?"**_

**You can pick any chapter, or any scene. I was just curious if anyone could. If you do, send me the link through PM. Thank YOUZZZ! **

**See ya next chapter!**  
><strong>"Bow chika wow wow, chicka wow wow!" -Alvin Seville. 2007 movie. LOLZ!<strong>


	8. Getting Closer

**Hey, I missed u guys! (creepy much?) Anyway, I'm really enjoying writing this story, and I was wondering if any of you were interested in co-writing another story with me…If you're interested, PM me and we'll chat ;)**

**Okay, this chapter is sort-of short, but it's important.**

**So, enjoy your life, don't make mistakes, love- CRAP wrong speech!LOL…yeah…just….UGH! **

**Chapter 8!**

The night went by smoothly. Brittany's only fear was if her sisters came up and saw Alvin in her bed. A couple of times in the night, well morning, she felt Alvin kick around and shuffle the blankets. She just didn't want to get kicked off!

It was around 6am when Brittany tried again to get him up. All he could do was moan and whine. She knew they were going to get in trouble, but there's something about how he looked when he slept that brought out the soft side of her.

**11:03am**

"Alvin! ALVIN!" Simon yelled, cracking his voice, "Wake up!" he tried to nudge Alvin. The sleeping chipmunk was shirtless and had a chipette wrapped in his arms. Simon flicked Alvin's ear.

"Ah, What!" Alvin jumped up. He opened his eyes and saw his brother staring at him in a panicky way, he also saw Brittany snuggling against his chest in his arms, "S…Simon? What are you doing here?"

"Hmm, well I woke up at 10:30 went to your room and you weren't there so I looked all over the house; you weren't there either. So I came over here and LIE to Jeanette and Eleanor that you're at the park then I come up here to ask Brittany to help me find you but…it looks like you beat me to her." Simon whispered without taking a single breath, he notice Alvin's confused face, "Ugh, okay obviously you don't get it."

"No, I…I just…can you run that by me again?" Alvin asked, slowly sitting up and not trying to disturb Brittany.

"Okay," Simon sat on the chair by the desk, "I woke up and noticed you weren't in the house, I also noticed you room and the den was a mess." Simon glared at his brother, "So, I came over here and told Jeanette and Eleanor that you were at the park; they left to go get you, because I didn't want them to worry that you were missing. Then I came up here to get Brit, but…uh, looks like you needed her attention more than me." Simon smirked. Alvin looked flushed.

"No, it…it's not like that…I…I must've fallen asleep or something." he looked down at Brittany who was breathing effortlessly, "I honestly don't even know." Simon stood up and put a hand on Alvin's shoulder.

"Man, it was real nice of Brittany to let you in sooo late."

"Actually, I climbed through her window." Alvin smiled and tried to fist-bump Simon. Simon began to walk out of the room, he made it to the door, but stopped.

"You know, Alvin, you could've just brought her over to YOUR bed." Simon joked. Alvin chucked a pillow at his brother's face, he stumbled backwards, "Okay, Okay I'm leaving, but one more thing." he mentally punched himself for not tell Alvin this right away, "Lucie's at our house waiting for you." he said really fast, on the off chance that his brother wouldn't hear. Alvin's mind exploded. How was he going to explain this to his girlfriend? _"Oh, I was just sleeping with my best friend because…because…" _Alvin couldn't even come up with lie, he needed the truth first.

"Okay, well let me get sleeping beauty up first," Alvin said, adjusting the blankets, "Then I'll meet you over there." Simon nodded.

"Alright, but you have until noon!" Simon loudly whispered. He then shut the door and proceeded across the street. Alvin slowly turned his head towards the sleeping chipette.

"Brittany," Alvin lay back down beside her and put his whole arm around her waist, "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey…but not really 'cuz I cant cook." he sang out, softly, "Brittany, Brit, Britster!" his voice was getting louder, "Brittany Anne Miller!" he yelled out in his old lady voice.

Brittany shoved Alvin almost off the bed, but she pulled him back so she could cuddle in his chest.

"Alvin, shut your face! I'm trying to sleep!" she whispered, her voice muffled in his chest. Alvin sighed. He then thought of something.

"Brittany! I slept with you!" he yelled, halfway joked! The chipette shot her eyes open and jolted up.

"What?" she yelled. Alvin was cracking up.

"HAHA! Okay, I was kidding, I didn't mean it like that, but I literally spent the night with you." he finished. Brittany frowned and lightly punched him.

"Well, you did pass out in MY bed!" she responded while rubbing her eyes and yawing.

"True, but that doesn't explain how my shirt got of THIS body." Alvin posed. Brit rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you probably just took it off when you were sleeping." Brittany said while removing the covers. She stopped, smirked, and raised an eyebrow. Alvin followed her eyes and then blushed big time! He was wearing his red and gold boxers.

Brittany looked at him amusingly, he looked back and smirked.

"So Alvin? I had no idea you sleep you sleep-stripped." the pink-clad chipette joked.

"Oh, well, I had no idea you were a girl, so I guess we're even." Alvin retorted.

"Alvin! You're gay?" she asked, joking.

"What? Where do you get that from?" he asked.

"Well you dated me once, and you didn't know I was a girl so…" she teased. Alvin tried to put on a serious face but ended up cracking up, as did Brittany. Alvin coughed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, not to be rude, but what happened last night?" he asked, grabbing his shirt and jeans. Brittany paused, then shivered. She had forgotten about last night. She never thought he would ask anyway. She couldn't believe she did that! Brittany never imagined she would ever do anything sexual with Alvin…well she did once, but it was just a simple thought, not a prediction.

Alvin got up with a blanket and walked towards the freezing chipette, he slowly wrapped it around her. She smiled slightly.

"W…what all do you remember?" she asked, squeezing the fabric around her.

"Hmmm, well I remember up to the point of when we were eating candy," Alvin frowned, he knows he shouldn't of had any, "But after that, I don't remember anything…just sleeping." Brittany mentally sighed in relief, she was so glad he didn't remember any of the "other stuff." She still felt guilty though.

"Oh, well, that's not all that exactly happened." she slowly said, biting her bottom lip. Alvin raised a brow, "Last night you…" she couldn't tell him, who knows what she would face if she did. She'd have to tell him when she was more stable. How could she tell her life long, child-hood, best friend, that she felt a small connection with him…she can't… "Um, you almost fell out of the window." she lied. Alvin smiled.

"Really? What'd you do?" he asked.

"Ha, I didn't do anything, I just stood there and laughed." she lied again. Alvin put on a fake shocked look."You mean to tell me, I could've fallen to my death! And you stood there and laughed?" he joked, holding his heart. Brittany smirked and bit her bottom lip. She leaned in closer, whispering,

"But, I would never let you fall." she kind-of regretted saying it, but she meant it. Alvin looked a little shocked that that came from her mouth. The chipette wanted to come back with something offensive to say, but she wanted the warm feeling she had inside of her to last.

"You? You? Let me get this straight…You wouldn't let me fall?" Alvin teased. Brittany rolled her eyes, "So all the times I put a chair in front of your door so you'd be late for school? The times I stole your food on your plate and blamed it on Theodore? The Times I said you looked horrible, but actually looked sexy?" Alvin paused. He wanted to say that, but then again, he sort-of regretted it. Brittany laughed at that, she raised her eye brows then looked lovingly at him."You think I'm sexy?" she asked. Alvin went crimson. Well yeah, of course he thought she was! He stuttered some words and tried to explain himself.

"Well, I…I couldn't think of a better adjective…" he was talking way too fast.

"_Hmph, the day Alvin Seville got nervous…" _Brittany thought. Alvin kept stuttering at every word.

"Alvin-"

"…'Cuz I just thought you were-"

"Alvin stop talk-"

"…And I know you'd never want anyone to think of you like that 'cuz-"

"Alvin Seville! Shut up!" Brittany yelled, followed by laughter. Alvin got quiet and relaxed; patiently waiting. The chipette smiled looked into the chipmunks eyes

She now knew…

Brittany grabbed Alvin's neck collar with both hands, causing the blanket to slip off, but Alvin quickly caught it, tightly wrapping her and pulling her close. They both laughed a little. Brittany gestured Alvin to her lips. He didn't hesitate.

"Ahem!"

Both the chipmunk and chipette quickly turned, still holding each other. Simon looked pissed.

"H…Hey Simon…uh, we were almost done getting ready. Alvin stuttered while slowly letting go of Brittany. By the tone of Simon's cough, he wasn't mad, more shocked.

"Yeah, o…okay," Simon pretended he didn't see anything, "I just came back to tell you that Jeanette and Eleanor are almost back." he gave a glair at Alvin, "Brittany? Do you have your stuff? 'Cuz, do you think you could go ahead and head over to our place?" Simon finished. Brittany blinked twice to catch up with what just happened.

"Yeah, I…have my bags." she pointed over to the two pink suitcases.

"Okay, Alvin and I will meet you over there." Simon said while grabbing one of the bags.

"Alright, I…I'll see you in a little bit," Brittany paused, "Bye Alvin." she said preppy-like. Alvin slightly waved back. But he got a death stare from Simon.

"What was that?" he asked. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"It was nothing, we were just-"

"Going to kiss?" Simon blurted while smirking.

"Look, we're friends, we've known each other for, like, ever, so nothing happened, or ever will…" Alvin responded, offensively. Simon sighed and held on to Brittany's suitcase.

"I don't care if you like Brittany, In fact, it's nice to see you not argue, but don't play with around with her mind." Simon warned.

"What?" Alvin asked, yanking the suitcase away. Simon knew that question was coming.

"Alvin, don't open another candy bar, until you've finished the first one." Simon retorted. For some reason, Alvin actually got that reference, making him annoyed.

"Simon! I tried to-"

"Shhhh! Don't yell, You'll wake up Miss. Miller" Simon interrupted.

"Ugh! You're so dumb, Miss. Miller isn't here, she said she wasn't gonna be here when the girls leave for the water park!" Alvin yelled even louder, "And don't give me all this 'fortune cookie crap' I tried to brake up with Lucie, but she…she…she" Alvin stopped.

"She what?" Simon asked, he already knew, "She's too convincing, isn't she?" he asked, "What happened on Monday, you know, when you broke up with her?"

**Flashback**

"Alvin?" Lucie appeared with smeared make-up and dried tears. Brittany pushed Alvin back, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

He glanced at Brit, who nodded towards Lucie. Alvin let go of Brittany's waist and walked up to Lucie. Brittany left the scene and headed to lunch. Alvin was a little scared, but good thing she didn't see any of the other stuff.

"Come with me…" Lucie locked her fingers with his. She pulled him into the girls bathroom, yes, the girl's bathroom.

"Oh, so this is what it looks like?" Alvin joked, looking around. Lucie smiled but still started to tear up, "No, no, don't cry!" Alvin wiped the tears with his thumb. Heck, just a couple of seconds ago, Brittany did the same for him.

"Why, Alvin? Why do you hate me?" Lucie asked, tears falling harder.

"What? I don't hate you, I would never 'hate' you."

"Then why'd you break up with me, I never did anything wrong, so-"

"Lucie, I don't hate you! Okay, I'm sorry." Alvin pulled her into an embracing hug. They stayed in that position for four minutes. He pulled her closer, she lightly kissed his neck.

"It's okay." she told him.

**End of Flashback**

Simon was right.

"You see, what if you break up with Lucie again. Then you try something with Brittany," Alvin flinched at Simon's words, "then Lucie convinces you to be with her again…then what do you have? You have an unhappy, crushed chipette. Simon finished. Alvin thought for a second.

"Simon, I'm with Lucie, I don't like Brittany like that, so…can we please go now, and not worry about it?" Alvin really wanted to just forget about everything, All he did was spend the night with her…

Brittany patiently waited downstairs in her living room. She knows she was told by Simon to leave, but she couldn't wait to hear a fight that would break out between the two chipmunks, who were still gathering Alvin's shirt and pants.

She pulled out her phone…

_**Brit- **__"Where r u?" _she text Alvin, who's taking forever.

_**Alvin- **__"Si and I were talkin"_

_**Brit- **__"Ohh! Did u get in trouble?"_

_**Alvin- **__"No, y?"_

_**Brit- **__"Simon seems grouchy :)__"_

_**Alvin- **__"He's always like that!"_

_**Brit- **__"LOL. Hurry up!"_

_**Alvin- **__"Why? U want- NEED me? ;)"_

_**Brit- **__"No, I just wanna go swimming!"_

_**Alvin- **__"Really?"_

_**Brit- **__"Duh!" _she waited a while to get the next text.

_**Alvin- **__"Cuz, I want you…"_

Brittany opened her mouth in shock, she decided to not text back. She shook off the thought that Alvin was either kidding, or he really did want her. Nah, he's just kidding…or is he…LOL

_**Brit- **__"Al, what's taking so long?"_

_**Alvin- **__"I could say the same about your texts."_

_**Brit- **__"Hurry up! I'm downstairs waiting!"_

_**Alvin- **_No Response

Alvin suddenly showed up downstairs

"Huh, you weren't kidding, why are you here? Simon told you to finish getting ready at my place." Alvin said while holding Brittany's other suitcase.

"I wanted all of us to walk together." Brittany responded.

"Brit, it's right across the street." Simon said, popping his head around the wall.

"Awwww, Simon, can't you tell she wants to be with me at ever second?" Alvin teased, he winked at her in a way that sent chills down her spine. Brittany blushed, and looked at her shoes. Simon was shocked, usually she would say something sassy, but not today.

"Alvin, we gotta go, Jeanette and Eleanor thought you were at the park, Theo thinks you're upstairs and so does Lucie." Simon stated.

"What! Lucie's been waiting for you Alvin? Tisk tisk!" Brittany teased back.

"Simon, refrain me from drop-kicking her." Alvin playfully threatened.

"Actually I'm going home, Dave will be here in like…23 minutes." Simon walked towards the door.

"Okay, um, can you go ahead?" Alvin asked his brother. Simon gave Alvin a disapproving look, but nodded and headed out the door, closing it slowly.

The red-clad chipmunk put his hands in his pockets and bit his bottom lip, waiting, patiently. Meanwhile, there was a pink-clad chipette in the same room with him, also waiting, patiently.

Alvin glanced at Brittany from the corner of his left eye. He wanted to make his move, Everything about being with her makes him feel warm, perfect. He just didn't know it yet. He gets butterflies when she touches him. He wanted the feeling he felt upstairs…when they almost kissed.

Brittany was concerned of why they were just standing in her living room. She felt a little excited and prepared to handle whatever Alvin was going to do.

"Um are we gonna go? Cuz it's been like two minutes." Brittany said, grabbing her bag and heading to the door. She was just teasing him, to get him to respond, "I'll meet you across the street." Alvin sort-of jumped in front of her. Brittany was expecting this. He got in front of the door, only a couple inches away from her face.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Alvin asked, smoothly and seductively. Brittany smiled.

"Well, five impatient people are waiting for us. AND someone's a little to excited to get somewhere." Brittany pointed out, referring to her and Alvin. He smirked in response.

"Brit, were you gonna say, or DO something upstairs?" Alvin breathed out. Brittany gave a fake shocked look. Alvin walked around her and lightly pinned her against the door.

"Now what would that be?" she asked. Brittany slowly brought her fingertips up to the top of Alvin's collar, she played with the first button, undoing it. She could feel his fast heartbeat, treating it as if it were fragile. Brittany finally grabbed the collar roughly in her hands, making two fists. Alvin pulled her close, she then whispered in his ear.

"Do you really want me?" he voice cracked in the whisper. Alvin chuckled slightly.

"Brittany I-"

Both of them jumped. Someone had knocked on the chipettes' door. They weren't scared or worried, Alvin slowly backed up.

"W…who is it?" Brittany managed to get out.

"Hey, Brittany, It's Lucie."

Alvin's heart beat even faster, he almost cheated on his girlfriend! Of whom he forgot all about. Brittany opened the door a little bit.

"Hey, what'cha doing here?" the pink-clad chipette asked as politely as possible.

"Oh, um Simon told me that Alvin was here." Lucie was all perky and smiley. She looked so perfect, with her soft brown hair gently blowing in her face. She was wearing a tight pink sundress and simple flip-flops.

"Uh, one sec." Brittany closed the door and looked at Alvin.

"So…your call." she whispered. Alvin opened the door all the way. "Hey, Lucie." Alvin said plainly.

"Babycakes!" Lucie pulled him in for a hug. Alvin smiled. Brittany did also, "Listen Alvie, I have good news and bad news."

"Ugh, bad news first." Alvin joked, holding his girlfriend by the waist.

"Okay, bad news, I…I can't come to the water park." she let out quickly.

"Oh no, why?" Alvin asked, not shocked. This isn't the first time Lucie's cancelled stuff before.

"It's a weekend with my dad, sorry," Lucie spent a moment looking sad, but then instantly perked up again, "But the good news is, you and Brittany will get to spend time together and get along!" she sang out.

Alvin and Brittany's eyes widened, who knows what would happen if they're alone…again.

"Are you sure you can't come?" Brittany asked, hoping.

"I'm sorry Brit, I just haven't been with my dad for three weeks now." Lucie said. Alvin let go of her waist.

"Darn, well, maybe next time." he threw out. Brittany's mouth dropped.

"Oh, uh…yeah, maybe." Lucie responded. Then the honking of a horn came around the corner, "Oh, that'd be my dad." Lucie kissed Alvin's cheek, then hugged Brittany. She waved bye as she walked down the sidewalk.

Silence was among the two standing on the porch.

"What does she mean by 'spend time together'?" Alvin asked, pretending not to know. Brittany frowned.

"You know…she wants us to stop arguing…which, she's right." Brittany said, depressingly. Alvin thought for a moment. He knows what's going to happen if him and Brittany are alone again. He has to put his foot down on this one.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say it, Brittany, we have to avoid each other this whole weekend." Alvin spat out.

"What?" Brittany laughed.

"I'm serious. I don't know if you've noticed, but," Alvin grabbed Brittany and whispered, "I think you've got a thing for me…" he smiled. Brittany's eyes widened. She couldn't believe him right now!

"No, No, No, No, No! I don't think of you like that, I'm sorry but…you're…you are just…Alvin."

"Thanks, that makes me feel better," he joked, "Cuz I was just kidding," he lied, "cant you take a joke?" he nudged her arm.

"Yeah, right," she quickly spoke, "I bet you'd-" Alvin put a hand over her mouth. She mumbled some words, but they weren't understandable. She finally gave up, which caused Alvin to laugh, he lowered his hand, then lightly brushed some hair out her bright pink embarrassed face.

"You know…there's still like eight minutes left until Dave get's here." Alvin nodded towards the chipettes door, Brittany hesitated.

"Funny. But we gotta go."

"Yes, yes we do." Alvin teased.

"Not like that you pervert." Brittany walked back into her house and chucked her biggest suitcase at the red-clad chipmunk.

This was going to be one hell of a weekend.

**Wow, That was interesting, so… first the question…**

"_**What's your favorite song from the Chipmunk Adventure?"**_

**Mine's 'Girls of Rock and Roll'**

**Summing it up: Lucie had no idea that Alvin and Brittany "slept together," **

**Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theo had no idea where Alvin was, **

**Simon's feeling a little skeptical about Alvin and Brittany…**

**AND Alvin and Brittany are having obvious but mixed feelings for each other! GAH…All of this will be handled in the next two chapters!**

**Next chapter is called "Chapter 9: Secrets." **

**Thanks, see you in like 14 days! Or less…**


	9. Secrets

**Yo! So, I just gotta say…Honestly I don't know how long this story is gonna be, but I do know, it's not gonna end for a while...:)****  
><strong>

**Thank you to the people who helped me come up with the ideas in this chapter…**

**WARNING: Lack of Theonor, sorry.**

**So, here's chapter 9!**

Dave arrived and picked everyone up. He had rented a minivan, just so everyone could fit. On the way there, they stopped at a gas-station.

**Gas Station**

Alvin and Theodore are literally pouring slushies straight from the machine and into their mouths. Simon's getting a couple of bags of chips for the road. Jeanette is outside, sitting on curb, by the car. Dave's getting gas. Finally Brittany and Eleanor are sitting in the diner area, watching the red and green-clad chipmunk stuff their faces.

"That's so gross." Brittany mumbled to herself.

"Tell me about it," Eleanor agreed, "But, it's definitely creative." Brittany gagged, got up, and walked right up to Alvin.

"You do know, you have to pay for this, right?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. Alvin then dropped like a whole bunch of chips on the "used-to-be" clean floor.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Here, shut-up and try some." Alvin tossed a brownie at the window. Eleanor ducked.

"I'll get it!" Theo ran over to the light green-clad chipette and cleaned up the mess. Alvin laughed, then grabbed Brittany's hand, which sent sparks up her arm. He led her over to the counter with doughnuts on it.

"Brittany, pick one…my treat." Alvin offered. Brittany looked skeptical, then grabbed the chocolate, strawberry filled doughnut. Alvin kindly placed a napkin underneath it.

"_Why is he being so nice? I mean, I know we have an interesting 'friendship' now, but I…I can't handle all this 'niceness! Another freaking thing, why haven't I told him about last night…er…well, I guess at two this morning? He deserves the right to know…right? Seriously, about this point is when I would gloat that he was all over me…" _Brittany's thoughts were interrupted. Alvin coughed and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked.

"To go pay for your doughnut." he winked. Brittany couldn't shake the feeling of not telling him about…last night (2am).

"_What's the worse that could happen?…Nah, I'll tell him when I feel I wanna be dominate." _

Alvin went up to the desk and paid for the treat. When he was sure that Brittany wasn't looking, he licked the whole doughnut, then put it back down on the napkin. The cashier looked at him weirdly, but then went back to work.

"Here you go." Alvin handed the doughnut over to his counter-part.

"You licked it, didn't you?" she asked.

"What? Why would I do that?" he looked serious.

"Because, you're a dumb ass." Brittany stuffed the doughnut in her mouth. Alvin quickly grabbed the napkin, preparing for puke.

"Yeah…I actually did lick it." He threw the napkin at her. She almost choked to death. She spit it out all over the counter. Then she swatted him behind the head, "I'm sorry Brit." Alvin reassured, then he laughed and walked out the door. Brittany crumbled the napkin until her fist was sore. This is why she hates him! He does stupid shit, then he thinks he wont get in trouble… Bring it On!

**About an Hour Later**

"Okay, this is ridiculous!" Simon blurted, while arguing with the lady at the front desk.

"I'm so sorry, but we don't have enough rooms, Mr. Seville." she politely confirmed.

"But we made reservations three weeks ago!" Alvin barked.

"Okay, I can see you're frustrated…I'll see what I can pull up." she fake-smiled, then typed something up on the computer, "Okay, I have one First-Floor combination: Two bathrooms, One luxury kitchen, and Three bedrooms." she paused to scroll down, "And it's only: $1,500 for two nights." she said plainly, as if it wasn't that expensive. Sure the Chipmunks are famous, but lately they've been living paycheck by paycheck.

Dave, who was holding his, Alvin's and Brittany's bags looked speechless.

"Dave?" Theodore turned to his father, "I'll get a job this summer, if that'll help."

"Yeah, I'll lend some of the money I've gathered over the years too, please?" Simon stated. Everyone then looked at the eldest chipmunk…

"What?" Alvin asked, "…Ugh, Fine! I'll stop buying Axe and junk food…and stuff of itunes, just stop looking at me!" he hid behind Brittany, she rolled her eyes, but laughed anyway.

Dave thought to himself for a couple of seconds.

"Fine," their father stated, "But it's only for the girls, I wouldn't want their last week in California to be a disappointment," he said, with a kind smile.

"Yes!" everyone shouted in unison. The Chipmunks and Chipettes started running to the room down the hall, just as soon as Simon retrieved the keys.

"Ah! Ouch!" yelled Alvin. Dave had grabbed the back of the chipmunk's collar.

"Alvin, freeze!" he yelled. Alvin held still and rolled his eyes, "Now, I want you to be on your best behavior while we're here. You're fifteen years old, so act like it. That means: No ding-dong-ditching other rooms, pulling midnight pranks, or…being rude to Brittany." he roughly let go of his son's collar, with a "warning smile." Alvin straightened himself out. He then saw Brittany down the hall, running towards him.

"Don't worry Dave, I think we'll get along just fine." Alvin let out, before Brittany could embrace him in an eagerly hug,

"This lobby is amazing!" Brittany screeched, hugging him tighter.

"What? No 'thank you'?" he asked, holding her waist.

"Ha-ha, that's funny!" she punched him in the stomach. Dave rolled his eyes, then walked quickly, but wobbly, because of all the suitcases he was carrying.

Just as Brittany was sure Dave had left, and the other 'munks and 'ettes were gone, she slowed down enough for Alvin to catch up. As soon as he was next to her, Brittany pushed Alvin into a mini, side-hallway.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Alvin yellped.

"Sorry." Brittany reassured. She bit her bottom lip, then took her fingers and intertwined them with Alvin's sweaty ones. He was a little shocked that she was holding his hand.

"I just wanna say, thanks." Brittany admitted.

"I knew it!" Alvin cheered.

"Hey! Now, don't be getting all hot-headed, I just gotta say, that it's sweet that you, Dave, and your brothers put this 'mini-vacation' together for me and my sisters."

"My sisters and I." Alvin corrected. Brittany rolled her eyes, she then leaned in and kissed Alvin's left cheek. She didn't pull away until he squeezed her hand that he was holding. She placed her other hand on his chest. Alvin was starting to get random flashbacks in his mind…

"Alvin?" Brittany informed. Alvin looked off into the distance. The flashbacks were getting stronger, "ALVIN!"

Flashbacks=Gone

"Sorry, I'm just a little tired." Alvin yawned, lying. Brittany was again messing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Maybe you should rest or something." she responded plainly.

"Yeah, maybe," he smiled, "So…you wanna take a nap with me?" Brittany paused, then playfully unbuttoned the first button on his shirt.

"Guys are you coming or n-" Simon had come back to find them, but instead…he caught them.

"Ugh!" Brittany budged passed Simon, annoyed. Simon gave Alvin a shocked look. The red-clad chipmunk was a little startled.

"Okay, can I talk to you for a sec?" Simon pushed Alvin further into the hallway, "Alvin, it's bad enough I had to see 'that,' but twice? Something's going on here."

"Simon! It's nothing, she was just thanking me." Alvin responded. Simon sighed.

"I gotta tell you, things will get worse."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," Simon started, "Is that, Brittany may just be flirting, but soon, she wont want to flirt. She'll want to get closer. Now, it doesn't help that you let her, Alvin…So all I'm saying, for you and Lucie's sake, back off of Brittany." he finished. Alvin, who was shocked, hated when he'd get those "lessons" from Simon, but he was right. If Alvin kept flirting, pretty soon, him and Brittany _may_ actually "_do_" something!

Simon walked off into the hallway to find the rest of the group. Alvin followed him, then froze…

"Wait!" he yelled down the hall at everyone, "did she say there were only THREE rooms?" Everyone was piled at the end of the hall, all of a sudden they all started yelling for Simon to open the door.

Alvin ran past Simon,

"Ha-ha! You gotta keep up if you want a good room, Si!" Finally the two chipmunks made it to the door. Simon took the card and swiped the slot. When he opened the door, they all fell through, except Dave.

"Hey watch it!" Brittany told Jeanette.

"Ouch! That's my rib!" Simon yelled.

"Are you okay?" Theo asked Eleanor, of-which he fell on.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I can't see anything!" Eleanor stood up, helping Theodore, and searched for the light switch.

"Dave, there's no light!" Theodore informed. Dave was in the door way, reading the pan flit.

"It says here to…" Dave paused, dropped the luggage, and stepped into the room. He then clapped twice.

The lights turned on, one by one, lighting each section. The chipmunks and chipettes were at awe!

"That's so cool." Alvin said, clapping, which turned off the lights, "whoops." he clapped and turned them on again. It was silent for a couple of seconds, "Okay, so…I call the biggest room!" the red-clad yelled quickly, running through out the huge hotel "room." Brittany quickly stood up, along with everyone else.

"Not fair!" Brittany followed Alvin. They ran into one of the hallways, which led to a white door that was labeled _"King Size."_

"Definitely mine." Alvin announced as he tried to get through Brittany, who was blocking the door.

"I don't think so." she told him. He smirked.

"Hey Brit! Look over there!" Alvin yelled, pointing behind himself. She didn't move, "Damn." he whispered.

"You're not getting this room!" she yelled. Alvin reached under her arm and opened the door. Brittany fell through, pulling him with her. He landed right on top.

They paused for a little bit to stare at each other in this position.

"Brittany, don't you think we should get to know each other first?" Alvin joked.

"You-are-a-dumb ass!" she was serious, "I'm getting this room." she announced.

"Why should you get it? I called the biggest room, remember?" he retorted.

"B-"

"Stop!" Theodore interrupted. With that, everyone else came to see what it was all about. Alvin angrily got off of his counterpart.

"What's going on?" Dave asked.

"They're fighting over this room." Theodore said.

"Yeah, but I called it-"

"Alvin," Dave stopped him, "How about this: I get this room, you and your brothers can share a room, and the chipettes get their own room."

"NO!" Everyone said in unison.

"I suggest," Alvin started, "That I get this room, Simon gets his own room, and so does Theo."

"Where do the rest of us sleep?" Brittany annoyingly asked.

"Somewhere else." Alvin responded. Brittany felt like she was going to punch him!

"Guys stop. I have an idea." Eleanor suggested, "how about, Dave get's his own room, Jeanette and I sleep in the living room, Simon and Theo share a room, and Alvin and Brittany get this one."

"I don't think so!" Dave blurted, "There's no way that I'm letting these two sleep together." he pointed to Alvin and Brittany. They both blushed and smirked at each other, knowing that they've "already been there, done that."

"And, no offence, but I'd rather sleep in the living room." Simon announced.

"Me too." Theodore added, being generous enough to let the girls have a room.

"Okay, let me get this straight," Eleanor continued, "Dave will get his own room, Simon and Theo will sleep in the living room, Jeanette and I will have our own room, and Alvin will-"

"I'm not letting Alvin sleep with Brittany, he may be at "war" with her, but I know my son and he'll-"

"Thank you David!" Alvin blurted, blushing.

"How about one of you gets the room tonight, and the other gets it tomorrow night." Theodore suggested. Alvin glanced at Brittany, who did the same.

"Okay…"

"That works." Brittany agreed.

"I call it first!" Alvin ran in and jumped on the bed.

"Whatever." Brittany smirked.

"_Okay, so he'll get the room tonight, I'll get it tomorrow night, we'll see about that." _she happily thought to herself. She ran in and joined Alvin and continued to jump with him. Dave and the others explored the rest of the hotel rooms.

"Okay, everyone needs to get ready, we'll go across the street over to the water park in 20 minutes." Dave announced, closing the door to his room that he randomly picked.

**Few Minutes Later**

Simon helped Jeanette carry her bags into the bathroom.

"Do you think some of the rides will be scary?" Simon asked, hoping to make conversation with his counterpart.

"I don't know." Jeanette responded, pulling down her shorts. Simon flinched, "Relax, I wore my swimsuit under my clothes." she laughed, then pulled her top over her head, then nicely folded her items and placed them in her suitcase.

"Oh, I didn't," Simon walked closer to her, "wanna see?" he started to pull down his pants.

"No! That's okay!" Jeanette playfully pushed him. They laughed. Simon tried to lean against the sink, but he accidentally knocked over a bottle of lotion,

"Crap!" he screeched, the lotion squirted all over Jeanette's one piece, purple and gold swimsuit. The die in the lotion put a huge stain all over it, "I'm so sorry." Simon grabbed a towel and rubbed her belly.

Jeanette was laughing to hide the awkwardness, he was also tickling her, so she could barely hide the fact that this was his excuse to put his hands all over her…literally.

"S…Simon! Stop!" Jeanette laughed. She then gave him a huge bear hug, causing his shirt to get all lotion-y. Simon paused,

"You didn't!" he joked. They were still laughing until it died down to giggles.

"S…sorry." Jeanette rubbed her arm and looked at the floor.

"It's fine. Hated that shirt anyway." Simon said. Jeanette smiled, then gained some random confidents. She grabbed the bottom of Simon's shirt, then wiggled it off of him.

"I hate that shirt." she spat out. Simon chuckled slightly. He loved when Jeanette was all… "like this."

"How about, you go down to the water park, I'll find different swimwear, and I'll catch up with you in a little bit." Jeanette announced, gathering her things.

"Fair enough, just one thing…" Simon waited to get her full attention, "Are you going to take my pants off too?" he joked. Jeanette gasped a little, then chucked the towel at him.

**Meanwhile…**

Alvin and Brittany were doing flips on the king size bed.

"Move! Watch this!" Alvin maneuvered to the end of the bed, then did a full front-flip-dive, almost hitting the wall, "Beat that!"

Brittany took Alvin's place, then did a front walk-over. She flipped over too quickly and smacked Alvin against the wall.

"Damn it." she mumbled. Alvin sat down on the pillow, rubbing the back of his head.

"2 out of 3?" he asked. Brittany sighed, sat down beside him, and rubbed his back.

"I think you've had enough." she tossed a pillow at his face. They both leaned back and lay next to each other.

"Why do you want this room so bad?" Alvin asked, laying on his back, looking at the ceiling.

"Well look at it, it's beautiful." Brittany responded.

"Why do you have to argue with me over it, though?" he asked, turning on his side, to face her.

"Because, Alvin, someone needs to remind you, that you can't always get what you want." she poked his chest.

"Yeah, but, that's because I'm awesome." he stated, plainly. Brit rolled her eyes. She sat up on the edge of the bed.

The silence among them was overwhelming. Brittany started to stand up.

"Sleep with me tonight." Alvin blurted. Brittany almost stumbled forward, she grabbed the bed post and gained her balance,

"What?"

"You heard me." he retorted, "Sleep. With. Me. Tonight." Brittany laughed awkwardly.

"Your joking," she hoped. Alvin sat up.

"No, I'm not." he shook his head, "Sneak in here around midnight, and we'll "hang out." he put obvious quotes around _hang out._

"Cute, but I prefer to keep my virginity." she announced. Alvin fake-laughed.

"Not like that, c'mon, it'll be fun. You know, since I don't remember last night…you owe me."

"I don't owe you shit." Brittany scolded. She hated to think about last night. It gave her chills, "What makes you think I'd want to sleep with you anyway?" Brittany folded her arms and gazed out the window. Alvin sneaked off the bed, he slid his arms around her shoulders from behind. Brittany laughed and pushed him off.

"Brittany!" Jeanette hollered from the hall. Brittany apologized, then excused herself from Alvin. He ignored it and started to change into his own swimwear.

"Yeah- Oh my god, what happened!" The pink-clad chipette startled herself by witnessing her sister's swimsuit. Jeanette looked a little embarrassed.

"Well, Simon accidentally spilt lotion on me and-"

"Getting' a little kinky with my bro?" Alvin interrupted, coming out of the bedroom, already quickly dressed into his swim trunks.

"Shut up-" Brittany took a double take at his half-naked body, the same one she was secretly attracted to this morning. She blushed a little. He winked and walked past the two chipettes, bushing his shoulder against his counter-part.

"No, actually Simon was being a gentleman, unlike you." Jeanette remarked. Alvin rolled his eyes. Brittany was still staring at him.

"Okay, he may be a gentleman now, but when he has the hots for someone like you," he pointed to Jeanette, "Then he'll release his wild side, isn't that right, Brit?" Alvin snapped to get her attention.

"Uh, y…yeah, wild side…got it." Brittany shook her head to bring her self back to normal, "A…anyway…Jeanette! L…let's find you something…less, uh, lotion-y." Brittany grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her into the bathroom, along with the many suitcases that Brittany contained. Alvin sat into the living room with his brother, Theodore, they ended up having a conversation about Eleanor, which was interrupted by Simon and Dave, returning from the car.

"Okay, guys…and girls, we've got our wrist bands, the cooler and towels," Dave announced, he looked around, "Where is everyone?"

"I'm here!" Eleanor emerged from the room that Theodore would be sleeping in.

"Okay? Where's Jeanette and Brittany?" Dave asked.

"They're in the bathroom. Jeanette's having swimsuit issues." Alvin said, looking at Simon. Dave breathed out and hesitated.

"Alright, what do you say, we go ahead and have the girls meet us there." Dave offered.

"Fine." everyone agreed.

**With Jeanette and Brittany**

"Hold still!" Brittany once again told her sister.

"Okay, but I don't see what this has to do with finding me a new suit." Jeanette remarked.

"Calm down, you'll see," Brittany responded, while braiding the last strand of hair she could find on her sister head. Jeanette's hair was put back into a pony tail, but higher and made of multiple twists and braids, "Okay, I'm done."

Jeanette turned around and looked into the giant oval shaped mirror. She smiled and let her delicate fingers run across the braids.

"It's perfect." she stated.

"I know, right." Brittany flipped her hair, which was down, but had similar mini braids, like nine or ten, scattered around her head, "Now, which swimsuit do you wanna wear?" Brittany added.

"Which one? How many did you bring?" the purple-clad chipette questioned.

"Only five."

"Only?" Jeanette joked.

"Yeah, but this is the one I'm wearing." Brittany lifted up her shirt to reveal a simple red top with gold polka dots.

"Whoa! Someone's a fan of Alvin." Jeanette remarked at the red and yellow colors.

"Ugh! Don't remind me…but it's not for Alvin, it was supposed to impress Jacobson.

"Fine, so what all do you have?" Jeanette smiled and agreed to wear one of her sister's swimsuits.

**At the Water Park**

Dave, Simon, Alvin, Eleanor, and Theodore all waited in line for at least ten minutes. When they got inside to the huge outdoor water park, they felt as if they were in a different world! Every where you look there's people laughing, bright colors, tiki themed rides and food courts, its like actually being on a real island!

"Alright, now before you all scatter, I want to let you know, to meet me back here in one hour, so we can get some food, okay?" Dave asked, hoping that he could budget his money here.

"Okay, but one thing…?" Alvin asked.

"Yes?" Dave responded, putting his bag down on a lawn chair.

"Where's the outdoor hot tub?" the red-clad asked, overwhelmed. Dave chuckled, he then pointed behind him. Alvin grinned, then quickly kicked off his sandals, and chucked his cap at Dave.

"Alvin! Wait-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know…'be careful!'" Alvin yelled, already fifteen feet away. Dave smiled, rolled his eyes, then relaxed on the chair. Everyone else followed Alvin.

"Hey, wait," Simon started, out of breath, "why don't we start with the pool? It seems _they_ want us to." Simon nodded a distance to his right, at a group of 4 girls, all staring at Alvin.

The 4 girls were pointing at the chipmunks, waving. Alvin gave a huge fake smile, and waved back like an idiot.

"Where's a wedding ring when you need one?" Alvin joked. The whole group chuckled at that.

"Hey, Eleanor and I wanna go over to the Lagoon area, so see you in a little bit." Theodore let out quickly. As soon as the youngest were gone, Simon nudged his brother.

"Why don't you just go tell those girls that you're taken?"

"Because, they may not believe me…plus, what's more fun than makin a girl think that you're married?" Alvin joked, he squatted down, then let his feet slip in the water. Then, as if on signal, the group of girls swam over to Simon and Alvin. Although, the blue-clad wasn't paying that much attention.

"Hey." one of the girls spoke, she was a bright blonde, and wearing a dark blue, two piece swimsuit, "Aren't you Alvin? Seville?" Alvin looked down at her, annoyed, that she knew. Obviously…everyone knew!

"Yeah…a…and this is my brother-"

"Simon Seville." one of the girls cut him off. She was blushing and twirling her hair. Simon looked at his older brother.

"So, what brings you boys around here?" the blonde one asked, bringing her arms up and resting them on the ledge.

"Well, we decided to have a mini vacation for our friends." Simon let out.

"Cool, Oh btw, I'm Shay, this is Ciara, and these are Kendra and Macy, they're twins."

Alvin glanced at the twins, they definitely looked alike, but one was brunette and the other a dirty blonde. Ciara had brown hair, except hers had blonde streaks in it, with pink highlighted tips.

It was silent for at least two minutes, until Shay started to get bored.

"Hey, why don't you guys come in here and swim with us?" she offered. Alvin bit his bottom lip.

"Yeah, we will, in a little bit." he then started to hum along with the country song that was being blared through the speakers. Shay rolled her eyes, then swam up to where Simon was standing.

"Hey, Simon? What about you?" she asked, he smirked,

"Sorry, I kind of just want to wait for our friends." he responded, sitting next to Alvin. All of the girls swam out into the water and whispered things to each other.

Alvin saw all of them go under. Next thing he knew, he felt his feet be engulfed by multiple hands. He let out a mini yell, but it was drowned out by the water. When he emerged moments later, he saw his brother in the mini waves next to him. All of a sudden, all 4 girls came up from the ripples, laughing.

"That's better, isn't it?" Ciara joked. Alvin laughed and playfully splashed all of the girls. Simon was laughing too, but he couldn't see a thing. One of the twins, Kendra, had grabbed his glasses.

"Simon, I think you dropped these." she waved them in his face. He tried to grab them, but she pulled her arm back, bringing her and the "blind" chipmunk closer together. Alvin, who witnessed this, quickly grabbed the glasses back.

"Here, Simon." Kendra rolled her eyes. Over the next ten minutes, Simon and Alvin got to know these girls, who were rather annoying…and all single…

"Oh, so you're from Fresno?" Alvin asked Shay.

"Yeah, it's okay there; not a lot of boys, though."

"Oh." Alvin swam further out.

"So, what about you? Any special girl in your life?" she asked, playing with her blonde hair.

"Um, actually, yeah." he stated. Shay stopped swimming, and looked annoyed.

"Oh, what's she like?" she asked, concerned. Alvin thought for a second,

"She's funny, smart, determined, brave, beautiful-" he stopped when he realized, not once in those adjectives was he thinking about Lucie.

"Oh, she sounds…great."

"Yeah, she is." he smiled.

"ALLLLLLVVIIIIIIINNN!" a high pitched voice interrupted his calmness. Alvin quickly turned around to reveal Brittany, standing at the end of the pool. His jaw dropped at the sight of her, plus: she was wearing his two favorite colors.

Simon heard her yell, so he turned around, but only to be shocked by the chipette standing behind Brittany.

Jeanette was standing there, with her arms folded. She was wearing Brittany's white and gold striped swimsuit.

Alvin quickly swam up to the ledge. Brittany smiled, but told him to swim back a little bit. She then stepped back, ran off the ledge, and splashed into the water. The good news is: Alvin caught her…barely.

Brittany wrapped her arms…and legs around him, embracing herself in his "hug." Alvin, of course, wrapped his arms around her waist. They floated in the water and just laughed, joked, smiled, and flirted, until they saw those 4 girls leave. At that moment they let go of each other. Alvin coughed, awkwardly.

"T…thanks for getting those 'fan girls' away from me." Alvin thanked.

"Don't mention it." Brittany swam up to the ledge. Alvin took one good look at her.

"Nice suit." he commented, "the colors _suit_ you…get it? SUIT you!" Alvin fake-laughed, Brittany sighed, annoyingly.

"For your information, it wasn't for you."

"Oh, riiigghhht, I wouldn't want to assume that you're trying to impress me…now would I?" Alvin moved his fingers across the design on Brittany's swimsuit strap. She blushed, then splashed water on his face. They were silent for a while, until Alvin spoke up.

"Looks like Simon's checking your 'art' out." he said, sitting up on the ledge. Brittany followed Alvin's eyes. They led to Simon and Jeanette chatting up a storm.

"Oh," Brittany laughed, "Yeah, I did her hair, and let her borrow one of my swimsuits." she felt proud of herself.

"That's nice of you."

"Thanks." She smiled and nudged Alvin's arm.

"I mean look at her…she looks hot!" Brittany smacked Alvin upside the head, "Okay, okay! You look hot too!"

Brittany was about to slap him again, until she actually heard what he said… she lowered her arm and rested it on Alvin's shoulder.

"I know right." she responded, pretending to be full of herself. Brittany leaned on Alvin, so the only way he'd be able to stay up, is to grab her waist. He was about to, until she got up and jumped in the water, he fell over, then followed her into the deep end.

"So, what are you gonna do with the swimsuit that you're sister's wearing? Burn it?" Alvin asked, trying to make "small talk."

"No, I'm letting her keep it." Brittany replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's what sisters do: we say 'I hate you' then we borrow each other's clothes." Alvin laughed at that, then he came up with an idea.

"I'm bored, you wanna hang out with me in the hot tub?" he asked, hoping to god, that she'd say something cute.

"Yeah, sure. But I gotta go pee first." she said, swimming to the ladder, "I'll meet you there."

Okay? Not exactly what he wanted. LOL!

**Girls Bathroom**

Brittany "went," then went to the sink to wash her hands. When she was finished, someone tapped her shoulder,

"Hi." it was Shay and her friends.

"Oh, hey." Brittany quickly responded.

"So, uh, you're friends with Alvin…right?" Shay asked in a kind voice.

"Yeah? Why?" Brittany cut to it. She already knew why these girls were talking to her.

"We just had some questions, that's all." Shay nodded for her friends to come.

"Aren't you part of the Chipettes?" Ciara asked. Brittany nodded, she was also annoyed that they didn't know who she was right off the bat!

"Yes."

"Cool, I know a lot of your songs." Ciara added.

"Thanks." Brittany's monotone voice showed that she didn't like these chicks…at all.

"So, you and Alvin are…close?" Shay asked, raising an eyebrow, "Like, you're dating?" Brittany laughed a little,

"Um, no, Alvin and I aren't together."

"Oh, really?" Shay's voice perked up, "I just assumed. Anyway, I'm Shay, that's Ciara, Kendra and Macy." they all shook Brit's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Brittany responded sarcastically, "But what made you assume I'm with Alvin?"

"Well, the way you were '_acting_' in the pool." Ciara added.

"Oh, no. Alvin and I are just friends." Brittany started to walk away.

"So, he's not seeing anyone?" Shay asked, nudging Brittany.

"Shay, stop." Ciara warned.

"Relax! I just wanna know if he's single." Shay looked at Brit for an answer.

"Actually, he _is_ with someone." Brittany responded, amused. Ciara grabbed Shay's arm, as if she knew what was going to happen.

"I'm sorry, but Shay's kind of in love with Alvin, I'm a fan too, but I'm more into Simon." Ciara stated.

"It's cool, they get it all the time." Brittany smiled.

"So, who's the chick he's dating?" Shay asked, getting annoyed.

"He's with Lucie Johnson, they announced it on the radio." Brittany said in an obvious tone.

"What does he see in her." Shay was getting mad for no reason. Brittany over heard that.

"Well, I'm sure she's a pretty nice person." the pink-clad responded, defensively. It was quiet for 30 seconds. Brittany then began to walk out.

"I feel bad for that Lucie chick!" Shay hollered. Brittany stopped an turned around,

"Why?"

"Because, I'd be mad if I was dating Alvin, and found out he's prancing around with some hoe."

Brittany could feel anger flowing through her.

"Okay, first, Alvin's not 'prancing' around with anyone, and second, I ain't no hoe." the chipette stood there waiting for a comeback. All Shay did was walk past Brittany, followed by her friends. The chipette turned before they could leave,

"Jealous bitch." Brittany stated. Then a door slammed, leaving a smile on the chipette's face.

About 5 minutes later, she returned to Alvin.

"Hey." Alvin said, while submerging fully into the hot water, only leaving his head and shoulders stick out.

"Hey," Brittany sat at the edge, then sighed, "Wait! How come you're the only one in the hot tub?" She furrowed a brow.

"Let's just say, I told everyone that the hot tub has chemical poisons in it." Alvin responded.

"You're gonna get in trouble." She stated.

"I'll get over it, now tell me what's wrong." Alvin demanded.

"_How'd he know there was something wrong? Curse him for knowing me so well!" _Brittany thought.

"Come on, Brit, what happened?" Alvin motioned for her to come by him, but she stayed put. She sighed, then started to explain.

"Well, I met those 'fan girls,' they thought we were together, and they called me a hoe." she summed it up.

"Aww, does Brittany wanna talk about it?" Alvin used a baby voice. She rolled her eyes and got in the water, swam over to Alvin and planted herself next to him.

"It's no big deal, I've been called worse," Brittany started, "T…they said that you and I were prancing around behind Lucie's back." Brittany restated.

"What'd you do about it?" Alvin asked, interested.

"I called her a 'jealous bitch.'" she laughed.

"Brittany, that's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say," Alvin wiped his eye, "I promised I wouldn't cry." he joked.

"Hey, I'll do anything for my sexy stud muffin." Brittany poked Alvin's stomach.

"Oh, so now I'm the sexy one?" he asked.

"Who said you ever stopped being it?" Brittany flirted. They laughed. She once again got a glimpse of Alvin's eyes. She melted instantly. He knew it too! So, on purpose, he'd ask her if he had anything on his face. ;-) Somehow, they ended up really close to each other, so Brittany started a conversation that would "heat things up." Get it? 'cuz they're in a hot tub? HAHAHAHAHAHA! But seriously…

"So why'd you tell everyone the hot tub had chemical poisons in it?" she asked, lightly touching/playing with Alvin's bangs that rest on his face.

"'Cuz, I wanted us to be alone." he stated.

**With Simon and Jeanette**

Jeanette was wading in the water, trying to get Simon to come in.

"Seriously?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, seriously." Simon retorted. He smirked until Jeanette got annoyed.

"Please come in, It's boring without you." she begged.

"Boring? _Without _me? That's a first." he joked, splashing Jeanette with his foot. She got irritated, and grabbed his shorts, pulling him in. He quickly grabbed her waist, and spun her around in the deep end, she wrapped her legs around his waist. They were laughing hysterically.

Jeanette paused when she felt something awkward and uncomfortable below her. She slowly let go of Simon, who was still laughing. Jeanette looked in the water…

She was right!

She pushed Simon back, and swam, with no words, over to the ledge. She pulled herself up and ran towards the bathroom. She was ignoring all of the whistles the life guards were stressing at her.

Simon saw her shed a couple of tears, he didn't exactly know what was happening so he chased after her.

"Jeanette! Jeanette wait!" Simon yelled, but as soon as he caught up with her, she slammed the girls bathroom door in his face. He stood there, out of breath, begging for her to come out, "Jeanette, please let me in."

"No! just leave me alone."

Simon could hear the cracking in her voice, she was definitely crying.

"Please I-"

"No!"

Simon took a deep breath, he pushed the door open, regardless of who saw, and entered the bathroom.

"Jeanette, what's wrong?" he didn't see her, so he assumed she was in the only closed stall. He heard panicky breaths coming from the 4th stall, he walked up to it and tapped it with his knuckles, lightly.

"W…what are you doing…in h…here, it's the g…girls bath-"

"I don't care, now please tell me what happened." Simon urged.

"I…I c…can't!"

"Yes, you can. You can tell me anything." Simon reassured. Jeanette took five or six shaky breaths, she unlocked the stall and slowly opened it.

"C…can I have t…two quarters?" she asked. Simon raised an eyebrow,

"Um, yeah? I'll be right back." as Simon was heading out the door, he glanced at the napkin and tampon dispenser…50 cents.

Yes, Jeanette had started her first period… every girls worst nightmare! Especially at a public pool, in a white/gold swimsuit…Simon shook his head, and ran as fast as he could for his bag.

Jeanette leaned against the stall, holding back more tears.

"_That's so embarrassing! Does he even know? What if he does, what would he think?" _Jeanette panicked as she a patiently waited for her counterpart to get back.

Simon jogged to his bag, he retrieved four quarters, just in case…he also grabbed a towel…just in case….

"Here." Simon reentered the girls bathroom.

"Thanks." Jeanette had dried her tears. She stood there awkwardly, as she grabbed the towel… _"He knows."_

"I'll be out there." Simon smiled, and left the scene. _"Mission accomplished."_

**With Alvin and Brittany**

"Let me get this straight…You pulled a prank on Mrs. Grath , and you're telling me that you didn't get caught?" Brittany asked, not believing a single word that Alvin's told her.

"Duh! It's wasn't that hard."

"Yeah, but she catches everyone!" Brittany retorted.

"Not me." Alvin leaned in,

"Yeah, because you never did it." Brittany leaned in further.

"You wanna bet?" he smirked, also grabbing her waist.

"Hey, no touchy! That's cheating." Brittany pointed out. She felt Alvin's soft hand on her side, mixed with the scorching water from the hot tub.

"Why? Does it turn you on?" he teased. Brittany sat on her knees, on the underwater ledge, she removed Alvin's hand and placed it on his lap.

"More like, a complete 'turn off.'" she remarked. She readjusted herself to sit on the ledge correctly, but when she turned to her right, Alvin had gone under.

Brittany froze, she couldn't see through the suds in the water. Her heart beat faster, she became nervous.

"_What is he doing?"_

Alvin held his breath and waited for the right moment. He then literally yanked the side of Brittany's bottoms with his teeth.

Brittany jumped, scared half to death.

"Alvin!" she reached under the suds and found his arm, she squeezed it and yanked him up, "Are you insane!" Alvin smirked, he swam up to the ledge and pinned Brittany against it.

"Turn you on yet?" he joked.

That was it! Brittany's tired of this happening and her being all "weak and innocent."

"_Let's see how he likes it."_

She would normally push him off, slap him, and say something rude or hurtful, but today it's getting switched up.

Alvin patiently waited, by starring into her blue eyes, Brittany had to admit that, what they were doing right now was turning her on, but she would never admit to it, or let it go to her head.

She swiftly slipped out from under Alvin's arms, being in water helped, he turned around quickly, only to be pinned back himself. Brittany smirked at Alvin's shocked face.

"Actually it did." Brittany sort of lied. She sat on his lap, facing him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Whoa, whoa! Getting a little close there." Alvin teased. Brittany laughed.

"Look who it is!" Shay was standing there alone, she had watched the whole scene, "It's Lady," she pointed to Alvin, "and the Tramp," she pointed to Brittany. Brittany slowly started to slide off of her counterpart's lap, but Alvin urged her to stay. They exchanged looks, but stayed in that awkward "turn me on" position, "So…it's either you guys don't know how to sit, or you're cheating on that Lucie chick." Shay assumed. Alvin gave and annoyed face. The chipmunk and chipette were speechless,

"We're not cheating on Lucie, we-"

"We're dating." Alvin announced. Brittany's wide eyes said it all. She turned to Alvin and mouthed "we are?" He nodded and mouthed "play along."

"Um, y…yeah, we're d…dating." Brittany choked on the words. Shay folded her arms.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we are…duh!" Alvin awkwardly placed Brittany under his arm. She rolled her eyes, then perfectly slid into the 'girlfriend' position.

"Then why'd Brittany tell me that-"

"Shay!" Ciara hollered from the other side of the park.

"Ugh, I gotta go, but-"

"Shay!"

"Bye!" Shay angrily walked back to her friends. Alvin sighed, then smirked at the startled chipette wrapped in his left arm.

"I hope you know that the feeling was mutual." Brittany announced.

"I know."

"Also, we're never doing this again!" Brittany snapped.

"I know."

"And if we ever see her-wait, what!" Brittany faced Alvin, confused.

"I said 'I know.'" Alvin reassured. He cupped the back of her neck and placed a kiss on her right cheek. Brittany's face blazed up, "So how'd if feel to be my girl, again?" he asked, swimming to the other side of the huge hot tub.

"Awful, just awful." Brittany put her feet up on the underwater ledge.

"Liar."

"_How'd you know?" _Brittany thought to herself, "Actually I'm not lying, plus, why didn't you just tell her that you were taken?" Brittany asked, curious.

"Because, girls like 'Shay' wont stop until they have me." Alvin swam back to his counterpart.

"Whatever. You do realize, you just used me to save your ass." Brittany stated.

"Okay, so I owe you one…sleep in my room tonight and I'll make it up to you." Alvin offered.

"Ugh, why do you want me to sleep with you so bad?"

"Because, we both want the room, so I thought…share it!" Alvin told her.

"Dave will kill you." she retorted.

"I'm willing to take that chance."

"My sisters well frown upon you."

"So." Alvin disagreed.

"I'll hate you."

"You already do…" he teased. Brittany took a deep breath, she stood up and stepped out of the hot tub.

"We'll see." with that, she walked out into the crowd of people by the water slides.

**Hotel Room**

Simon had told Dave that he and Jeanette were tired of swimming, so they'd head back to the room and rest. Simon wait patiently in Jeanette's room. She was in the bathroom, that was connected to the room, getting changed.

Finally she came out. She was wearing a pair of Simon's boxers and one of his gray t-shirts. He had to admit, she looked pretty good.

"Thanks again, for letting me borrow your clothes." Jeanette said while putting up her damp hair.

"No problem, I wouldn't want you to um-"

"It's okay, you can say it." Jeanette smiled and sat next to Simon on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I just, I don't want to make a big deal out of it, but, why didn't you just tell me in the first place." Simon asked. Jeanette lay back on the bed and sighed,

"It's hard to tell your best friend something like this. It's too embarrassing." Jeanette admitted.

"Well now you know that you can tell me anything." Simon lay back with her, "I know it's cheesy, but it's 100% true."

"I know." Jeanette told him. She rested her head on his chest and lightly stroked her damp hair, of which still had many braids in it. Simon laughed a little. Jeanette sat up, "What's so funny?" she smiled.

"Nothing, just…it's ironic that Dave wont let Alvin and Brittany go anywhere together, but he'll let us." Simon sat up, "Obviously he knows that my brother we'll do something to get him in trouble." he joked.

"What does Dave think we're doing?" Jeanette asked. Simon shrugged his shoulders,

"Probably watching a movie or something." Simon assumed. Jeanette could feel a smile creep across her face, she sat in front of Simon and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck,

"Then lets do the opposite." she whispered, she pushed Simon back on the mattress, his reaction…priceless! He wasn't really expecting this, well he was, but not from Jeanette! This wasn't really like her…Jeanette sat up on Simon, she started to crack up, "I'm sorry, I thought I could do this but obviously I can't."

"No, no, you were doing fine." Simon practically begged. Jeanette gave a fake shocked look,

"Wow, that's not like you." she pointed out.

"Not like me? More like _not like you_." Simon checked her out. She blushed, bringing her old self back. She got off, so Simon could sit up.

"Listen, can we start over?" she asked, politely.

"Like when we first met or…" he joked. Jeanette swatted him playfully,

"You know what I mean…when we started having feelings for each other."

"Okay?…so when we first met." Simon stated. Jeanette furrowed a brow

"You've had feelings for me, since we first met?"

"Well, yeah, I remember it like it was yesterday. You had on your purple sweater, and light purple skirt. Your hair was in that bun and you'd always trip over yourself." Simon stated obviously.

"I do that now." she joked

"My point is…I remember the hotel, your sisters, my brothers, and you guys were trying to steal our name "The Chipmunks,"

"Hey, hey, we compromised." she made another joke. Simon laughed. All of a sudden, they heard arguing from the living room, it sounded like Alvin and Brittany. The purple-clad and blue-clad hurried and walked out into the scene.

"Shut up!" Brittany got louder, she was yelling at Alvin's face.

"What's the big deal!" he yelled back.

"What's wrong now?" Simon asked, annoyed. Brittany turned to him,

"Alvin's being a douchbag!"

"What? How? I'll I did was ask you to come to the arcade with me." Alvin responded defensivly.

"Yeah, and I said I didn't want to go! But he keeps poking me and messing with me." Brittany narrated.

"Yeah, because all she wants to do is stay in here and watch a movie with me, and I don't want to." Alvin let them know. Brittany plopped on the couch.

"How about, you go to the stupid arcade, and I stay here."

"Fine!" Alvin left and slammed the door. Simon and Jeanette gave each other looks.

"I'll go calm him down, you guys just stay here." Simon said as he ran for the door.

"I already am." Brittany responded, folding her arms. Simon sighed and left.

The clock had said 3:36pm, but by the time Theodore had left for Simon and Alvin, Eleanor and Dave returned, and Brittany calmed down, it was 7:23pm.

Brittany lay on the couch with Eleanor and Jeanette in the living room with her, Dave had gone out to get supper for everyone, Alvin, Simon and Theodore, were still out and about.

Brittany sighed, she don't even remember how her and Alvin's argument started…all well.

"Hey, Brit? Is that your phone vibrating." Eleanor asked. Brittany sat up, she heard vibrating from the "King Size" room

"Yeah, crap, I'll get it." Brittany ran into the room, closed the door and found her phone on the bed. She picked it up without reading the caller ID, "Hello?"

"Hey, Brit." it was Alvin, "I know you're probably busy with your movie, or something, but-"

"What do you want, Alvin?" Brittany sounded annoyed, but she was acutally smiling.

"I called for two reasons…one, I'm sorry I yelled at you for no reason, two, do you want anything from the arcade…actually three reasons…Simon's making me do this." Alvin whispered into the phone. Brittany laughed,

"No, I don't want anything from the arcade." she responded, sweetly, "But thanks anyway."

"Okay, I'll be home in like six minutes."

"Fine, see you then." Brittany smiled and hung up the phone. She sat on the bed and hugged a pillow, she got this weird feeling in her stomach, one that she actually liked,

"_Uh oh."_

**12:03am**

The Chipmunks had returned from the arcade around 7:30pm, they ate six pizzas from food service, watched one movie… "Madagasgar 2" (Don't ask, it was the only thing on, and they actually enjoyed it.) Soon, around 11'o clock, Alvin called Lucie and said good night, as did Brittany with Jacobson, then Dave told everyone to go to their slumber areas and get some sleep, because tomorrow they'll have time to swim. Theodore and Simon slept in the living room, Dave went to his room, Alvin went to his, and the chipettes shared a room, just for tonight.

Brittany slept on the end, closest to the door, she kept staring at her phone to see what time it was. When she didn't look at it for a long time, it went faster. She glanced at it once more, it said 12:03am…so she snuck out into the hall and headed for the other hallway.

She approached the "King Size" room and slowly opened the door, she saw Alvin just laying, watcing TV, wrapped in the covers.

"Hey!" she whispered. Alvin sat up and smiled,

"I was thinking that you weren't gonna show up." he told her making room on the huge mattress.

"Don't get your hopes up, I wanted to know if you were still awake." Brittany responded, shutting the door, she walked up to the edge of the bed, "So how are we gonna do this? One of us sleeps on the floor?" she pretened to assume. Alvin stood up, and walked around to meet face to face with Brittany.

"I was thinking, we'd both sleep on the bed." he nodded towards the covers. Brittany smirked, pushed Alvin aside, and lay on the sheets.

"That's funny, I could've sworn you said 'share the room,' not the bed." she teased. Alvin was about to make a remark, but she jumped up, grabbing his waist. He struggled not to fall on her, she purposely made him.

"Brittany?" Alvin asked, curious of why she was being all "touchy feely."

"Tell you what…I'll wrestle you for the bed." she offered.

"The right side." Alvin gave his offer.

"The whole thing." Brittany retorted.

"The left side?" Alvin re offered

"The whole thing!"she laughed.

"Fine-or we could just wrestle." he flipped over on his back, she just pushed him off and he landed on the floor, "That didn't hurt!"

"Okay, but this will." Brittany stood up, ready to pounce. Alvin was quicker, he pulled the sheets out from under her so she fell back on the pillows. He climbed on the bed, offering a hand to help her up, she pushed it back.

"Alright, fine. We'll share." She compromised. Alvin smirked.

"Good, because, I'm tired." he jumped on the left side of the bed.

"What? How can you be tired already?" she looked disappointed.

"Brittany, we swam all day, and I stayed up the night before…I'm pretty tired." he retorted, grabbing the sheets. She rolled her eyes and joined him.

"Fine, but we have to get up earlier before Dave, so I can go back to my room." Brittany informed.

"You mean, _you _have to get up earlier." Alvin joked. Brittany chucked her pillow at him.

"Idiot…and who said you could have that side?" She asked, sitting on her knees. She made a puppy dog face. Alvin sat up, he pushed Brittany back, and crawled over her. He then got comfortable on the right side, instead, "You do realize you could've just got up and walked around the bed."

"That's no fun." Alvin mumbled in his pillow, he smiled, then grabbed the mini remote that lay on the table. It controlls the lights. He pressed one of the buttons and the lights dimmed down to only a small glow. Brittany sighed and faced Alvin.

"Are you really that tired?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, did you want to do something?" Alvin asked, sliding over closer, so he could hear.

"No, I just thought we'd talk." Brittany suggested.

"_Uh, oh." _Alvin warned himself, "About what?" he sat up, not really tired anymore. Brittany thought to herself

"I was thinking I could tell you about last night, _everything_." she sat up next him, "I think you might wanna lay down for this." she halfway joked. She pulled Alvin down next to her. As soon as she was about to start, he stopped her.

"Brittany…I gotta tell you something, before you start."

"Okay, what is it?" she was a little skeptical.

"I know about last night, I started to remember everything earlier today." he spoke really fast. Brittany's shocked face was hidded by the dimmed lights.

"Wait, you know _everything? _Like everything, everything?" she panicked.

"Yeah…" he was scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh." was all Brittany could get out, "So you know about-"

"Yeah, I do, b…but it's okay, I mean, I thought it was kinda cute how you were so attracted to me." he pinched her arm making her blush.

"I wasn't attracted to you, more like you were coming on to me." she retorted, pinching him back.

"That's what happens when a teenage boy gets hyped up on candy, and there's a girl in the room." he laughed, brightening the mood. Brittany rolled her eyes

"Just to let you know, I didn't enjoy any of it."

"Liar." Alvin responded, "Yes you did."

"What? No I didn't"

"Yeah, you did"

"No I didn't" she became more playful.

"Yes." he argued.

"No."

"Yep."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ugh! Okay, I did, but you can't tell anyone." she told him. Alvin grabbed her waist, pulling her closer than she's ever felt with him. Their bodies, sweating, being so close together.

"It'll be our little secret." he promised.

**OH MY GOD! This chapter was sooooo long! But so much fun to write! Again, I'm sorry for the wait, but I did say every two weeks…Which I have sort-of accomplished.**

**Okay! The question…**

"_**How many times can you find the word 'mini' in my story?"**_

**Now the better question…**

"_**What do you think will happen in the next chapter?"**_

**Leave your assumption in your review please! **

**Okay, I'm sorry for the lack of "Theonor" but there will be a lot of that in the next chapter, yayay!**

**Again, thank you to those who gave me the ideas for this chapter…See you in two weeks, which is when I get out of school, so I'll be able to upload more frequently.**

**ToOdLeS! **


	10. Everything Changed

**Okay, I think you've deserved enough waiting...**

**WAIT! I want you to count how many times you've smiled while reading this chapter, including the one you just did ;)**

* * *

><p>Dave Seville roughly hit his alarm clock. He sat up and looked out the window, it was a beautiful day for more swimming, fun, and relaxation. He smiled, knowing coming to this hotel for the weekend was a good idea. He stood up, glanced at the clock, then headed out into the hall. He thought it'd be best to get everyone up, since it <em>was<em> 9:30. He walked into the bedroom that held Jeanette and Eleanor. He barely stepped into the room, and nicely told them to get up, they didn't hesitate.

"Come on, Eleanor," Jeanette sweetly told her sister, "let's get ready to swim ag-" she stopped, rubbed her eyes, and slowly looked around, "Um, did Brittany get up before us?" the purple-clad chipette asked, surprised. Eleanor yawned, sat up, and also looked around.

"That's a huge shocker." the green-clad chipette joked. Jeanette giggled, slightly. The two chipettes headed out into the living room to search for their older sister.

Simon threw a pillow at Theodore to get up.

"Theo."

"Ugh, seriously, it's only like 5am!" he stuffed his face into into the pillow.

"Actually," Jeanette appeared, "It's 9:38am." she corrected. Eleanor sat next to Theodore, after he sat up, and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled and slightly blushed.

"Hey, um have you guys seen Brittany?" Jeanette stepped into the kitchen, she grabbed the plastic bowls and spoons, plus the cereal and milk, "She wasn't in our room." Simon furrowed a brow, as did Theo. Dave stepped out of the bathroom, wearing his dark blue and white swimming trunks.

"Okay, now that we're all up, why don't we- wait. Where's Alvin?" Dave questioned.

"He's probably asleep...still." Simon leaned back on the couch, not surprised. Jeanette came in with 5 bowls of cereal on a tray, and also agreed to Simon's assumption. Dave sighed,

"I'll go get him." their father announced. Dave wandered into the hall containing the King Size room. He hesitated before knocking, he just lightly opened the door instead. He took a few steps, but stopped. Brittany was nuzzled in Alvin's chest, wrapped in his arms. She was tightly gripping his shirt, (for once he slept with it on.)

Although Brittany had space issues, she seemed to be perfectly content being engulfed in Alvin's protecting arms. The red-clad's chin was placed perfectly on top of the auburn head, sleeping restfully. Their breaths weren't in sync, but flowed together smoothly. Dave felt shocked, then angry, then calm. He backed out of the room, shutting the door ever so quietly.

The father-like figure had never really been involved in his son's social life. Every now and then, Dave would hear about Alvin's girlfriends and how they were the "Cutest Couple Ever," but he never actually _knew_ what was happening. When the Chipmunks hit Middle School, Alvin had always brought a lot of feminine friends over to "hang out." Dave pushed it aside and took it as his oldest son's "experiments" ;) As far as anything goes with Lucie, Dave just thought of her as "the next thing." But seeing Brittany with Alvin so connected, and associate with each other, it's just a load off. Dave continued into the hall, feeling considerate.

"Okay, Alvin...is sleeping, still," Dave didn't really know how to tell the rest, "And Brittany is-"

"With him?" Simon assumed, causing everyone else to get a giggle out of themselves. Dave snickered a bit himself.

"So are we going to chuckle, or are we going to swim?" Dave more or so suggested. Everyone agreed and continued to get ready. They were hoping that Alvin and Brittany would join in later, just to be sure...

_"Brittany and Alvin,_  
><em>We're at the water park, when you wake up<em>  
><em>come find us around the Lagoon area.<em>  
><em>-Jeanette"<em>

That's just something Jeanette would do, she's warm hearted enough to make sure everything is perfect.

"Hey, you want a PEZ?" Simon asked his counterpart, holding out a Snoopy PEZ dispenser.

"Sure," Jeanette held out her opened hand, "Where did you get it?" she asked, sucking on the grape, rectangular treat.

"This? Oh, I won it at the arcade last night." Simon responded, "I chased down Alvin and convinced him to call your sister and apologize," he slipped on his azure, plaid T-shirt, leaving it unbuttoned, "When he was busy with that, I used the claw machine, and...won it." Simon wasn't sure why he was telling her everything, but he didn't mind talking to her. Neither did she.

"Well, I'm glad they're not arguing over something stupid anymore." Jeanette remarked. She threw a small bag over her shoulder. She wasn't planning on swimming, just relaxing in the sun. She was a little disappointed with her "new arrival," but she wasn't going to let that get in the way of her last weekend in California.

Dave, and the two green-clad chipmunk/chipette were already across the street, heading into the water park, before Simon and Jeanette had even got out of the lobby.

"I'll race you to the vertical drop slide." Jeanette challenged, once by the park.

"Racing? Really?" Simon asked, smiling. Jeanette didn't let him have an answer, she reached around his back and grabbed his small carrier bag, causing him to be pulled closer to her.

"You have to race me in order to retrieve your items." she waved the bag in his face. Simon wasn't surprised by this behavior, in fact he actually craved attention from her. He tried to grab his belongings, Jeanette pulled it back. In a flash, she dashed off, running to the entrance. Simon smiled rather childishly and chased after her.

**9:54am**

Within the King Size room, the sun peeked through the window, shining on the edge of the cottony, ebony covers, that were shuffled on a memory foam mattress. The heat from the rays were causing the black covers to feel intense with warmness. Alvin, who was uncomfortable with the change in temperature, mentally, roughly woke himself up from an amazing slumber. He lift his eyes open, and took a small breath through the nose, only to be reintroduced to a familiar scent of coconut butter and chlorine. Alvin remembered he had company in his presence.

His left arm was positioned around Brittany's waist, securely, as if he was catching her form falling. His other arm had her head resting softly on it. Both of her petite hands were grasping his crimson T-shirt, tightly. He gave a crooked smile. Oh God, how he just wanted to keep lying there and not do anything. He was content. Sadly, if he were to fall back asleep, Brittany would be the first to get up and ask a whole bunch of stupid questions. So, he had to do the last thing on his mind: wake her up. Actually, the last thing on his mind would be to take advantage of her, but he knows better ;) He sighed and hoped for the best.

"Hey," he whispered, desperately hoping she wouldn't get pissed, "psst, wake-up." To his surprise, she slowly fluttered her eyes open. Brittany released her grip form his shirt and lifted her head up.

"Sleep well?" she asked, halfway awake. She yawned and waited for a response.

"Yeah, actually I did," Alvin responded, "Guess what?"

"What?" Brittany stretched and sat up.

"I actually remembered last night." he joked. Brittany had to refresh her memory.

"Wow, that's soo fascinating!" sarcasm dripped from her mouth, "One problem, we didn't _do_ anything." Alvin sat up, accidentally setting his hand near hers. This, as cliche as it sounds, caused sparks and what almost felt like a tingly sensation up her arm.

"We should've." Alvin remarked. Brittany faced him with a serious look.

"Alvin..." she begged.

"I know, I know." he rolled his eyes, he was referring to how he's not supposed to "flirt with" or "tease" her. But, it was just too much fun. Obviously he knew it was wrong, but his cocky, determined attitude is what framed him, "So, I say we get some breakfast instead of wasting time around here." he suggested, fully standing up. He paced over to the table that held his belongings, then casually looked for a different set of clothes.

Brittany began to think quietly to herself. Her thoughts wandered to last night. The mood. The atmosphere. The boy-scratch that-chipmunk. She remembers Alvin confessing about knowing about their-actually _her_ connection with him Thursday night. Brittany couldn't figure out how he knew, because during the time, he was practically stoned on candy! Another thing, why the hell isn't he rubbing it in her face? He was all up on her, and she let him do it. So where are all of his rude, meaningless, blackmail comments? She was stressing over something that to her is potentially known as "cheating."

Chills. Chills surrounded her. Brittany couldn't begin to imagine the thought of cheating on Jacobson with...Alvin? That's because she wouldn't. She completely rejected that thought. Her eyes began to wander around, soaking up the beauty of the King Size room. Eventually her eyes fell upon Alvin. He was still searching for a different outfit for the day. She gazed at him with consideration, actually trying to imagine herself with him. All of that went to a blur as soon as he began to take off his crimson T-shirt. She felt heat rise on her cheeks, but she couldn't look away.

Alvin could feel a set of eyes on him. He slowed down his pace and set his shirt down. He then, took his time finding another one. Brittany noticed that he wasn't that built, but he had structure, and a smooth stomach that probably had abs. Alvin smirked, he knew she was staring, probably thinking about his abs, (that he didn't have.) She never really stopped to look at him before. He was kinda cute.

"Like what you see?" her head snapped up. She could fell her face getting extremely hot.

"What?" was all she could respond with. Alvin let out a single, mouth-closed, laugh. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Would you prefer that I leave my shirt off?" he halfway joked. Brittany smiled, and gave him the "up & down" stare.

"If you want." she said, plainly, catching Alvin by surprise. He furrowed his eyebrows. Brittany got up and began to exit the room. He dashed in front of her.

"Wait, wait," he puzzled himself trying to pick something to say, "You don't care that my smooth, built, masculine, upper half of my body is showing?" he asked, getting full of himself.

"Nope." Brittany walked around him, containing herself. He re-stepped in front of her, with a more irritated look. Not as irritated as hers.

"Really? But, I'm sooooooooo-"

"Don't even continue." she put a hand up, cutting him off, leaving him there.

Alvin snaked his arm around Brittany's waist, before she could exit. He pulled her in front of him, bringing their bodies together as one. Brittany's heart beat faster than she could blink. She had rested her hands above his forearms, feeling his muscularity course through her veins. Alvin had slowly moved his hands down to her lower back, holding her petite body close to his. Brittany swallowed hard, finally looking into his sky blue eyes. He returned the glare by looking into her ice blue ones.

She hadn't noticed that the back of her knee was in contact with the King Size bed. Alvin gently, but forcefully pushed her down, so she was sitting eye level with his stomach. He moved his hands to her knees, kneeling down. Brittany was still looking into his eyes, but he was looking down, smirking.

"Brittany, you know we're _friends_, right?" he put emphasis on "friends." Brittany's hands felt clammy.

"Yeah..."

"Okay, then you can tell me anything." Alvin blurted. Brittany sighed, she was expecting something different.

"I...I know that." she stood up, but he pushed her right back down.

"Then you're not going anywhere, until you tell me what's wrong. And don't say that there's nothing...I know you better than that." he let a smile slap on his mouth, Brittany sighed dramatically.

"Fine. You're going to hate this." she warned. Alvin laced his fingers with hers.

"Try me."

**10:44am**

"Give it BACK!" Brittany screeched.

"NO!"

"Alvin!"

"Brittany!" Alvin mimicked. He ran around the kitchen table with a pink, Samsung, touchscreen in his pants. Yes, his PANTS! "If you want it, you gotta get it!" he winked. Brittany threw her arms on the table, blew her bangs out of her face, and sighed.

"You know what? I hope someone calls!" Brittany tried as a threat. Alvin had taken her phone when they were in the room. It goes along with all the things she confessed to him, like how she finds Jacobson totally attractive when he's wrong, or how she actually thought Alvin's body was "okay," (yeah right, she was drooling.) But the one confession is how she thinks she's obsessed with her phone. So, Alvin being Alvin thought it'd be fun by taking her phone and shoving it into his pants.

"C'mon Brit, the first step to handling your obsession is to take a break from it." Alvin teased, jumping over the back of the couch as she tried to reach for him, "So I'll just keep your precious, little, cellular device for a while." he stated devilishly, "Then, I'll continue trying to take over the world!" he joked.

"You're such a dumb ass!" Brittany climbed over the couch and pounced on the chipmunk, sending them down hard on the carpet, "Give. Me. My. Phone!" Brittany said in between each girly punch she could give him. Alvin was laughing too hard to care. Finally he gave up on "trying to get up," and let her continue going at him.

"Your little girly smacks are no match for me!" Alvin let out an evil laugh. She didn't care, she continued yelling and punching, "Okay, seriously. Stop." Alvin stated, in boredom.

"Fine, next approach." Brittany teased. She let out a breath from exhaustion, "But you asked for it." she finished. Alvin looked curious of what she had in mind. He raised and eyebrow, expectations low. Brittany placed both hands on the back of his neck, then slowly dropping them down to his bare chest, pushing him back onto the floor. He didn't try anything to stop her, in fact he looked at her with excitement, but showed calmness. She put on her best puppy dog face and poured her bottom lip, "Please, may I have my phone? I wont hurt you." she bit her lower lip. Alvin shrugged, if he hadn't been paying attention he could've sworn she was being seductive.

"You're pouting like a little girl, how much hurt could you put on me?" he laughed. Brittany's facial expressions went back to normal. She put on a new determined face, and just plain right sat on him, causing him to groan in pain, "Okay, never-mind."

"Seriously, no games. Just give me my phone." she sounded motherly-like.

"Hey, you're the one who pinned me down, why didn't you grab it a long time ago?" he questioned, "Is it me, or is this position getting extremely comfortable?" he sent a warm smile.

"There's no way in Hell that I'm reaching down your pants." she remarked.

"Okay, what about in heaven then?" he looked serious.

"Wow, a real comedian." Brittany removed her hands from his sweaty body. As she tried to get up, her and Alvin felt a vibration on their leg. She looked back at him and smirked, "I knew I was hot, but i didn't think you'd get _that_ excited" she giggled. Alvin wasn't very happy. First of all, that comment was uncalled for, and second, the ringtone was all "happy, romantic, and cute," so it probably meant it was his now _former_ best friend.

Brittany folded her arms and coughed. Alvin pouted, but retrieved the phone for her. Once she had it, she wiped it off offensively and answered it immediately.

"Hey, baby. Sorry it took me so long to answer." she reassured her boyfriend.

_"It's fine. But, what were you doing? Knowing you, you'd always have your phone near you." _

"Nothing, I was..." she looked at Alvin, who was still sitting on the floor, "I was watching T.V." she lied. Alvin frowned and roughly stood up, purposely making a loud thud on the coffee table, "Anyway, why'd you call?" she ignored the thud.

_"Because...I LOOOOOOVVVVVEEEE YYYOOUUU!"_ Jacobson sang. And exactly as he sang it, Alvin mouthed it perfectly.

"Aww, that's cute, I love you too." Brittany sat on the couch, twirling her hair. The red-clad was stomping in the kitchen, loudly setting all the ingredients for eggs down. He slammed the bowl, the drawer shut, the fridge, even the egg carton, "Okay, I'll call you tomorrow. Bye." Brittany hung up her phone, with a lovey dovey look on her face. But the second she stood up and saw Alvin, her face switched to disappointment.

"What gives?" she asked, approaching the island counter in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was that Jacobson? I had not noticed." Alvin crushed an egg by chucking it into the glass bowl, yolk splattering everywhere on the counter.

"Yeah, actually it was. Now I'd like to know why you were in here sounding like an earthquake." she pressed.

"No reason," he smashed another egg, "but don't you think it's _weird_ that, I don't know, he calls every time we..."

"We, what?" Brittany asked, though she already knew what it was.

"You know, when we...goof off." Alvin responded, feeling a little sick to his stomach. Plus, at the sight of the smashed eggs in front of him. Brittany didn't look very pleased at the statement.

"Hmm, I wonder _why_ he calls, or _why_ something magically interrupts us? Maybe because, oh I don't know...it's wrong!" she refolded her arms. Alvin's eyes widened and anger flowed through him, he slammed the whisk down on the counter, almost crushing his knuckles, also causing Brittany to jump.

"Wrong! How can you talk about _wrong! _Okay, so we have a few laughs here and there behind his back, how in the Hell is that wrong?"

"It's not. But from someone else's point of view it is. If someone were to watch us 'play,' they wouldn't be all like, 'oh, it's two friends!' No, they'd assume that we're-"

"What?" he interrupted, "Say it!" he spat, his voice raised in loudness.

"You know very well of what I'm talking about, so don't put me in this situation!" Brittany was leaning against the counter poking at his chest.

"Okay, little miss Bitchy Pants, you wanna start a fight, well here you go," Alvin was clutching to the counter, yelling to where you could probably hear it down the hall, "I think Jacobson is a dick. If you stick around with him, he'll only use you then get rid of you, just like he did with Stacie, Miranda, Tabitha, Courtney, and Pam." Brittany was surprised at this, but kept her grounds.

"They weren't even in the #15's, let alone 14, 13, 12, 11, or 10s! Jacobson only got with them because they were easy, and now he's looking for a challenge: Me!" she retorted, walking around the island counter to match with him.

"Oh, look. Brittany refers to The List for once. Don't you get it? He's using your spot in the #15s to gain higher numbers, so he can get more important girls." Alvin pointed out. Brittany was stunned, she brought her hands to her hips, not really prepared how to go with this.

"You don't think I'm important enough?" she asked, innocently. Alvin paused and relaxed, regretting what he said. Brittany annoyingly waited, tears already starting to show.

"T...that's not what I meant. I just meant that-"

"You know what? J...just forget it." she turned on her heel, away from the scene.

"Seriously," he caught up with her, "You're just gonna walk away? You know that's not what I mea-" Alvin was cut off, Brittany had sharply bitch slapped him across his left cheek.

"I know exactly what you fucking meant." she rubbed her hand on her arm to stop the stinging, "What happened to you?" she was holding back tears, "Jacobson is your best friend, and now...now you're just..." she wiped her eyes, Alvin was looking at the microwave, still in the position of being slapped, "Take me home." she finished before walking-running back to the King Size room, slamming it shut.

Alvin rubbed his head, massaging his temples. Why would he go that far? He sat on the couch and thought to himself. Why would he make up some dumb lie about Jacobson? He knew Brittany's boyfriend had dated lots of other girls, but he never used them. Maybe he said it out of anger, or frustration, yeah that's it! Frustration. WRONG! It was jealousy, and he knew it too.

Alvin had been jealous of Brittany for a lot of things, like when they were younger, she had boys asking her out _during _her and Alvin's relationship. It's true, boys would just randomly come up to Brit and coldly ask her out, just to tic him off. Well, that's how he saw it. All of this attention was making him feel like he didn't matter, so he came up with an excuse to break up with her.

His excuse was that Brittany was being too clingy and sticking to Alvin like a leach, when in reality, she wasn't. After he broke up with her, he heard that she cried for two days...he felt awful about it, but never came to her about that topic until two years later...

**Flashback! (**_been a while since I've had one :)_**)**

Brittany Miller, 11 years old, 3 weeks into 6th grade/first year in Middle School.

Brittany was always the first one home, she'd get home around 3:10pm, but her sisters not until 5:00pm. Jeanette and Eleanor were in the after school program, apparently it helps when you're in high school. The chipette was watching reruns of her favorite, romantic, detective show: "Dreamlighting," which sadly, they show earlier in the day, but it also reminded her of Alvin, but she's had two years to shake it off. As she sat on the couch, avoiding homework, she heard steps on her porch, she didn't think much of it, so she just continued with her show.

Outside, stood a very nervous chipmunk. He was sweating on the way from the school to the Miller's. He had on old blue jeans, converses, a simple "buy at walmart" red T-shirt (modified with a yellow A that looked like lightning bolts,) a black and white plaid jacket, and of course his signature, red hat. He nervously raised his hand to the door bell, hesitated, then chose to push it. He took a huge breath and hoped for the best! A small, cute, pink-clad chipette opened the door, only to the fitting of her body.

"Alvin?" Brittany smiled. She wasn't really expecting him, but it was nice to her thoughts. The fact that she smiled, let Alvin feel less tense.

"Hey um, listen, can we talk?" he tried to get out. She could tell he was nervous.

"Yes, do you wanna come in?" she asked, in a peppy voice. She was expecting a "hello," but whatever, if he wants to get to the point...

"No, it wont take long, so can we just do it out-" he was interrupted by Brittany pulling him into the house, followed by giggling. Alvin smiled, he felt different around her, it was...nice. The pink-clad smiled sweetly at him.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked, "If it's about our new homework assignments, I can't help you there. That's what Simon is for." she giggled.

"Well, it's not about school, it's-here, sit down," Alvin geared Brittany to her couch, where he noticed she was watching Dreamlighting...their old show. He took a few deep breaths, making Brittany concerned, "It's about us." Brittany's excited expression turned to confusion.

"Alvin, you ended 'us' two years ago, remember?"

"Yeah yeah, I know, but I'm talking about how it ended. I didn't like how I just plainly told you that you weren't for me, when you clearly are. I...I'm not saying that I want to get back together, I just wanted to let you know that what I did was-"

"Dumb, idiotic, stupid?" she interrupted, amused. Alvin looked at her, he could see how annoyed she was getting.

"Rude much?" he asked. Brittany smirked,

"Look, you came over here to tell me something, so just get it over and done with." she smiled. Alvin couldn't take all this in. He wanted to tell her his idea, but she'd get confused..._"Alvin, just be a man for once!"_

"Okay," he breathed, "I...want to change how we broke up. I want everyone to think that...um, you broke up with me." Brittany wasn't sure why, but that idea sounded great, but a little too nice for Alvin Seville. The chipette leaned in,

"Why?" she asked, Alvin chuckled,

"Just do it, okay?" he ordered, with a kind smile pasted on his face. As she was thinking about the proposition, he couldn't help but look at her. She was wearing white sneakers with a mix between pink and purple laces, a jean skirt, and a long sleeved pink shirt with a white T-shirt under it. Her hair was still in her signature ponytail, with her messy bangs, hanging in front of her face. He noticed that she had started developing, along with a lot of other people in his grade :) Not even the two layers of shirts could hide her small, growing-

"Fine, I'll agree. Only if, we never talk about this again." Brittany blurted out. Alvin smiled childishly.

"Cool. So, um can I stay here and watch Dreamligh-"

"No." Brittany stood up and grabbed his arm, "Time for you to go." she dragged him to the door.

"Wait! Don't I get a goodbye?" he begged, taking a huge step around her. Brittany thought to herself for a moment. Eh, why not? :)

"Okay, how about a goodbye...and a kiss?" she offered. Alvin's face lit up.

"A kiss?" he leaned in, "Where?" he smirked.

"Lips."

"How long?" he asked, leaning farther.

"8 seconds."

"Tongue?" he leaned in even more, making her nervous.

"N...no."

"Whatever." Alvin pressed his lips against Brittany's, pushing her against the door. She closed her eyes in instant contact. Alvin placed one hand on her waist, (his favorite spot.) She then started counting immediately...

_"1...2...3...4...the tip of his tongue slides into my mouth? What did I just say!...5...6...I play around with his tongue, barely...7...feeling disappointment...8...9 Crap!" _Brittany pulled away from the kiss, with her eyes still closed. Alvin opens his, looking straight at her. And the second she opens her's, they both lean in and continue what should've happened the first time.

**End of Flashback :)**

Alvin erased the memory. After that day, they never kissed again. The reason he told everyone Brittany broke up with him, was for her own good. If people knew the truth, Brittany wouldn't get respect like she does now.

Alvin started to feel slightly sorry...I think it's time to apologize.

**11:26am**

Brittany lay face first, shoved in a pillow-that is now soaking wet from tears. She was still slightly pouting, but most of it was because she threw her phone at the wall. (don't worry, it's fine.)

_"Why would he start hating Jacobson? Why did he bring all of his exes up? Doesn't he realize I'm upset already? Ugh!" _Brittany punched the pillow she was lying on, pretending it was Alvin's face. As soon as she did it, she grabbed the pillow and hugged it,_ "Why_ _didn't_ _I just stay home?"_ The "fight" that just happened was only minor, the only thing magnifying it was the fact that Brittany was leaving in six days, so she'd assume she'd try and get on a good level with everyone before she left,_ "Does he not realize this is my last weekend here! He wont see me for a whole 4 weeks!" _Brittany started to shed tears again. The other reason she was upset was because she had _extremely_ mixed feelings about that arrogant, inconsiderate, playboy chipmunk.

Okay, so she's always known him. They don't get along, they fight, argue, disagree, ect. Everyone knows they aren't compatible. But, when they_ are_ getting along, it's like magic to her. She does admit that he's rude, obnoxious, vain, big headed, and sometimes a total asshole, but she knows that he's _also_ understanding, a leader, sensitive, charming, and she has to admit...cute...okay, Hot!

_"But we've already tried being together, it doesn't work!" _Brittany again punched the pillow. She sat up and folded her arms, looking like an angry toddler, _"What about Jacobson? We've been through so much. I...I love him. What about the time he-"_ she started crying again, _"Why! I love Jacobson, but nothing really special has happened between us. Well, the time he tells me I'm sexy, hot, amazing, so I return by kissing him. So what's the fucking problem?"_ Brittany let out a scream, vibrating the whole room. This, Alvin heard.

The red-clad put his face in his hands, sighing.

_"Maybe I'll let her cool down before apologizing,"_ He sat back on the couch and almost turned on the T.V. _"But! If I don't do it now, I wont do it later." _he stood up and headed down the hall, _"First things first, saying 'sorry' wont cut it this time."_

Brittany heard a few knocks on the door, she almost jumped out of the bed. She bit her bottom lip and squeezed the pillow.

"Yeah...?" she let out, shakily.

"B...Brit? It's me, I know you're mad, a...and you shouldn't be. I...well...it's, it's just-ugh! Can I come in?" Alvin begged. Brittany smiled to the side, cheeks tear-stained, eyes sore, she was happy in an acute way at his attempt to saying sorry. But, it's going to take a lot to get an _actual_ apology...and she's knows the perfect way.

_"Should I let him suffer?"_ she asked herself in order to cheer herself up, _"No? I thought so."_ she did her best not to tear up as she answered the door, she turned the doorknob and opened the door, only to her fitting. And there he was, standing there, looking sorry. Hmph! He'll have to prove it.

"Are you going to throw a vase at me?" he flinched. Brittany opened the door, fully.

"No. There's no vase." she rolled her eyes.

"Good. No knives, hair dryers, irons, brushes, mirrors, high heels, remotes, pencils, tamp-ah!" Brittany pulled him into the room to shut him up. She reached around him, shut the door, and locked it. When she let go of him, he took one good look at her. It was heartbreaking. She looked as if she lost a sibling, or another loved one. He couldn't of felt more sorry. But, like he said, he was going to prove it, "I know you hate me, but-"

"I don't hate you." she interrupted, not feeling moved by his attempt to start an apology. Alvin huffed, okay this was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Okay? I can see that you're pissed, but you should know that I'm not good with..."all this." he pleaded. Brittany gave a fake laugh, still not amused.

"Look, you obviously came in here to say sorry, so just do it." she snapped.

"That's what I'm trying to do! Just...just listen." he retorted.

"HA! Then do it, let me see what you've got." She leaned in closer, putting her plan into action, this time making him nervous. Again, if he didn't know any better, he would assume that she's...flirting? No, she wouldn't, she's pissed at him, right? Alvin coughed and tried again.

"You, um, you know that I never meant anything, a...about you, right? Or Jacobson, I...don't really know what happened, b...but I...I..." Alvin couldn't concentrate! Brittany was slowly moving her fingertips up his arm, and this time he knew she was being seductive. What the F**k!

"Aww, is my little Alvie having a hard time trying to come up with an excuse?" Brittany placed her fingertips on the back of his neck, sending chills down his spine. He had a nerve racking double take!

"My? Little? Alvie? Excuse?...Yours?" he raised an eyebrow, mouth open slightly. Brittany giggled and brought herself closer. She brought her soft, pink, delicate lips to his ear.

"Just say it." she whispered, followed by that same giggle. Okay was she not just Pissed Off? What is happening!...But almost automatically Alvin instantly apologized.

"I...I'm sorry." he barely got out. Brittany let her right hand travel through his hair, knocking off his cap.

"What are you sorry _for_?" she sent tingly sound waves through his ear. He could feel himself getting heated. He didn't answer right away, he didn't even know _what_ to say. Brittany smiled and started to nibble at his ear. He couldn't control himself, he moaned slightly, although he_ was_ holding back. She asked him again, kissing his cheek and moving down to his neck.

"Everything..." he breathed out, followed by another moan. Brittany pushed herself closer to him,

"Hmm, can you be more specific?" she grabbed his hands and slid them to her lower back. Alvin was looking deeply into her eyes, wanting more. She bit her bottom lip and smiled. He tried to think about dead puppies, but it wasn't working! Brittany placed her lips just centimeters from his, "Do you want to go further?" she pierced lust through his eyes.

"I...I don't think we should do that." again Alvin's words weren't quite clear. Brittany's hands moved on top of his, pushing them down to her hips.

"Just tell me everything you're sorry for, then we'll see how far we go." she teased.

_"Come on Alvin! This is Brittany! Not Lucie...wait! Lucie never did any of this anyway...Whatever! Just focus...don't get distracted!" _he hesitated in his thoughts.

_"Brittany, be cool. He'll apologize, then you don't have to do this ever again. God, how much will it take to crack this guy!" _she mentally argued with herself.

"Um, maybe we could just...you know...have a snack or watch T.V., or something...o-other than _this_." he tried. Crap! Now what does she frickin' do!

"Or, you could just tell me what you're sorry for..." she pushed him back against the door, then teased him by doing her freaky, ear nibbly thing. :b Alvin couldn't comprehend what was happening. So, she hates him, then locks him in a bedroom, and seductively traps him in a tough situation...WOMEN! Fine! We'll just see what happens if he doesn't say anything. Brittany continuously trailed up and down his torso, looking for new spots to assume they're weak ones. She had to break him, "You're awfully quiet." she announced.

_"And you're insane."_ Alvin just kept his hands in the same spot: resting on her hips. He had to admit, it's kinda cute how she- _"No! Focus!" _

_"Alvin, I hate you for this."_ Brittany decided to get all "personal." She removed her hands from around his shoulders and behind his neck, then looked at him in a pout-y way. His terrified, skeptical look made her almost crack up. She took a deep breath and began to tug on her own drawstrings laced in her shorts. She noticed how big his eyes had gotten. Perfect!

"I'm sorry for taking your phone, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sorry for lying about Jacobson, and I'm sorry for telling you you're not important-" he paused, _"Fuck IT, just kiss her!"_

"Ah Ha!" Brittany jumped back, startling Alvin.

"Ah Ha, what?" he asked, out of breath.

"Got'cha." she smiled, a victory face! Alvin's disappointment deserved an explanation. Brittany rolled her eyes, "I only did all of this to get an actual apology form you." she retied her drawstrings. Alvin furrowed both eyebrows, then his lips curve into an evil-like smile.

"So, all of 'that' was...fake?" he asked, followed by laughter. He grabbed Brittany's arm and pinned her against the wall, "You owe me." he was scary serious, but had a hoax trapped in his eyes. The chipette laughed out of nervousness.

"What do you mean, 'I owe you'?" she tried to loosen his grip, only to be pressed against his body.

"You know what I mean. You. Owe. Me" he smirked, enjoying his playfullness. Great, now she ticked him off. Ugh, this next question scared her the most. But he's right, she did owe him. He didn't really deserve that...

"Okay? What'd you have in mind?" she again tried to get out of his trap, he hugged her waist with his hands, grasping her shirt. She gasped and was pushed back, roughly. This ignited a flame in her sexual desire hormones.

"A date. You, me, _alone_." he looked straight into her eyes. She looked at him with disgust.

"Um, no. Are you crazy. That's out of the question." she pushed him back, not finding it funny anymore. He ran in front of her.

"Don't think of it as a date...think of it as two frenemies spending time together." he suggested. Brittany snorted, but smiled.

"I'd rather have you call it a date." she spat out.

"Great, see you tonight." he blurted, running out of the room.

"Hey, wait, no-I never agreed to it!" she hollered back,_ "Ugh! What did I just get myself into?"_

**11:43pm**

Earlier that Saturday, Alvin and Brittany had caught up with everyone at the water park. They continued with their same routine. They even ran into Shay again. Bitch! Er-I mean...anyhoo...Alvin planned ideas for his and Brittany's date throughout the whole day. (Well actually they agreed not to call it a date, but they did agree that they did need to spend some time alone, to get...stuff off their chests.) He even got a little nervous about it. The fact that he'd actually get some alone time with her was kind to his fragile thoughts. He might even get to set things straight with her, maybe even tell her that he's had a crush on her for the past two years and a half.

The crush formed when they were at camp...

**Flashback**

"Hurry up!" Alvin tied his sneakers and waited on the porch to the girls cabin. It was after midnight and he was comfortably resting in a red sweatshirt with yellow letters that stitched "ALVIN" on the back, and regular black shorts, "seriously we're not going to a fashion show." Brittany opened the screen door, not disturbing the other girls.

"Shut up! Do you want to get in trouble?" she asked. He smirked and poked her stomach,

"No, but I'm glad I waited...you look hot." he complemented. All she was wearing was a small, white, skirt sash over pink booty shorts, a white belly shirt (that was see-through, showing her sports bra,) and a pink flower in her hair, pushing her side bangs back. She blushed at the comment.

"Are we going to talk about how hot I am, or are we going to ditch this train wreck?"

"That's the Brittany I'm looking for." he grabbed her hand and they headed towards the lake where the bonfire was held. When they arrived, Alvin pulled out the guitar he hid there earlier.

"You stole the camp's guitar?" Brittany asked, amused at his attempt to be romantic. Yeah, they broke up like 4 years ago, but he's always trying. Alvin threw the strap around his shoulder and started finding the right tune.

"Duh, you can't bring one here on your own, silly." he joked, "okay, let's see here...'Oh Brittany, you're sitting on a rock...listening to me sing about...socks! I love them, all the colors...Red, Green, and Blue! Except when...they stink..Peee ewww!" Alvin sang, way off key. But at least it brightened the mood.

"Okay, that sucked!" Brittany laughed out, holding her sides. Alvin set down the instrument and walked around the bonfire.

"Hey, I'm working on it," he sat next to his counterpart, "Just give it a few years, it'll catch on."

"Whatever!" she snapped, playfully pushing him off the rock. She giggled that same giggle...the one that she only lets out when she's flirting. Alvin rolled his eyes, stood up and ran over to the same tree that had held the guitar. He came back with a sack of various chocolates, graham crackers, and marshmallows. Brittany laughed again.

"You brought smores? Geez, what'd you do, hide the whole snack bar behind there?" she readjusted herself to let him back on the rock.

"Shhhh! There's also a dead body, don't tell anyone!" Alvin snorted and continued with the snacks. About 10 minutes later, he got into one of his "crazy, sugar highs" but it wasn't that bad, he's only 13 and a half. **LOL**

"So why...didn't you...bring...Jay?" Brittany asked, a mouth full of sweets. (Jay is Alvin's current girlfriend.) She's not very bright, but she's pretty with her petite face and long black hair. Alvin shrugged,

"She's too...'goody goody' for something like this, plus you're the only one who'd be up around this time." he chucked a rock into the lake, causing the moon to magnify the beauty in the ripples from the water.

"Well, I think you should've invited her, she probably wouldn't mind." Brittany suggested. Alvin looked at her curiously,

"What about you? Why didn't you invite your crush?" he chucked another rock, "Or is that spot still reserved for me?" he winked at her. She gagged,

"No, it's not. Plus, why do you assume I have a crush on someone anyway?"

"I'm not_ assuming_, I just see you starin' at all these dudes, so I guessed you must like _one_ of them." Alvin was now poking a stick in the fire. Brittany looked down at her bare feet, she loved the feeling of the sand between her toes, she could also feel the warmth of the fire on her face.

"I'm waiting for the right guy to come along, I don't wanna sound all gushy, but next year, in 8th grade, I'm going to find my match." she sounded determined. Alvin turned towards and smiled. He let out a fake yawn and wrapped his left arm around her shoulder,

"Fine, but just as long as no one gets in the way of our friendship, well 'frenemiship.'" he squished her against his face. She giggled and pushed him off.

"Believe me, that'll never happen." she took off in the shadows towards the lake, Alvin chased after her laughing in sync. Brittany ran a little ways into the water, but stopped at how cold it was. The red-clad wasn't far behind, when he approached, he snuck up behind her, lifting her up by her waist, "Ah, put me down!" she laughed hysterically. Alvin did as command: he dropped her in the water. Jerk! She quickly arose, tackling him and pulling them both down under. They both felt free beneath the lake, like all their problems exploded and traveled somewhere else.

Alvin was the first to come up, he pulled Brittany's forearm and balanced her to match his eye line. She blushed, although he couldn't see it. She attempted to push him back down, but her foot slipped on a mossy rock, sending them both down. Good thing they're in a shallow area. Alvin was securely holding her, while her arms were wrapped around his shoulders. He smiled at her, but she felt too awkward to do anything. He noticed that _one_ piece of her bangs, dangling in front of her eyes. He chuckled slightly and moved it out of her face, this time actually seeing her heated cheeks.

He _wanted_ to kiss her.

Brittany quickly stood up and wiped the mud and sand off of her arms.

"I'll race you back to camp!" she challenged. Alvin took that challenge in like crack and took an unfair head start. His heart pounding from running _and_ from his new crush he'd developed.

**End of Flashback**

That was probably one of his favorite memories with Brittany. But, setting that aside, that chipette wasn't all that excited for their "date." In fact she even forced herself to complain to Jeanette about it.

"Ugh!" Brittany threw a small plush pillow at the armiore in the room she was _supposed_ to sleep in.

"Calm down. He said so himself, you guys are just hanging out." Jeanette reassured. She had an interesting day, so she wasn't even that tired.

"No, don't you get it! I'm the one who called it a date, I can't go out with him! He'll, he'll make it too awkward, I...I gotta call it off, I can't do this!"

"Brittany, breathe, breathe!" Jeanette grabbed her sister's shoulders, "Just tell him the truth, tell him you think it's too weird. Plus, you guys are both seeing someone, so there, that's your excuse." Jeanette shrugged and sat on the bed, legs in a criss-cross apple sauce form.

"Fine, but there's one more problem I-"

"Knock, knock, knock!" a voice sang from the other side of the door.

"Oh, no! It's him! Go, go answer it." Brittany grabbed her sister and threw her at the door. Jeanette rolled her eyes and answered it politely.

"Yes, Alvin?" Jeanette's voice stayed in monotone, showing her not all that amused in this situation.

"Ah, yes, may I speak to you for a moment?" Alvin asked, grabbing Jeanette's arm. Brittany bit her lip, terrified of what he was telling her. A few moments later Jeanette returned with a puzzled face.

"Well, what'd he say?" Brittany jumped at the scene. Jeanette smiled, holding back laughter.

"I hate to tell you this, but...you have to go on a date with that boy."

"What! Why? What did he tell you?" Brittany's furious expression was quite entertaining.

"He told me what you did to him. How you..." Jeanette started to crack up, "Seduced him." she busted out laughing. Brittany folded her arms, "Seriously, why would you do that! And with Alvin? Wow, I hate to say this, but you're stuck with him." Jeanette couldn't control her laughter.

"OMFG! I...can't go out with him! And stop laughing! Just tell him I can't." Brittany begged. Jeanette wiped her tears of laughter.

"Sorry, I can't do that, face it, you owe him." she remarked, Brittany sighed.

"Okay, you're right-"

"I know." Jeanette interrupted. Brittany shot a glare at her sister.

"But one problem," Brittany was about to start, until she saw her sister climb under the covers, "Never-mind."

Brittany glanced at the clock, _"11:56." _Four minutes until the "date" officially began.

**12:07 **

"We are going to get into soo much trouble!" Brittany whispered.

"Would you relax, it just takes practice." Alvin reassured.

"You know what? As soon as we're done here, I'm going to-"

"Shhhh!" Alvin interrupted. He reached his arm around the window and into a small opening. Brittany waited until she heard a small click, then slightly smiled.

They had snuck out into the hallway of the hotel and made their way down to the amazing indoor water park. It was supposed to be closed, but Alvin always knew his way around obstacles. When they made it inside, Alvin swore he could hear Brittany's teeth chattering.

"Why are you shaking?" he asked, setting his bag down on the nearest table, "Are you scared?" he smirked.

"N...no..." she folded her arms, "I'm just really excited." she lied on purpose.

"Well, could you be less excited, you look like you're going to piss yourself." he pulled down his sweat pants and took off his shirt, revealing the same swim trunks he had on earlier. Brittany hated herself for enjoying his "strip scene."

"Where's the restroom?" she asked, pulling out a wal-mart sack.

"Why?"

"Um, hello, you told me to bring my swimsuit at the last second, I didn't have time to change into it." she barked. Alvin let out a somewhat creeper laugh.

"That's okay, you don't need it." he checked her out, this time actually meaning it, "I'm just kidding," he lied, "You see those two totem poles?" he pointed to a far off distance, "Behind there is where you'll find the bathroom."

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Ha-ha! You're a woman, you mean an hour." he teased. The chipette stuck her tongue out at him and headed towards the restroom.

Once inside, she looked around and found herself amazed at how pretty it was. The doors to each stall was a different color, between blue, green, and purple. The sinks were so white, they looked brand new.

_"No time to soak up this perfect design, lets just get this over with." _she threw on the red and gold swimsuit, requested by Alvin, and tied her hair into a messy bun, with her bangs hanging out. She glanced in the mirror and smiled at how well she can throw herself together. She even applied a small amount of lip-gloss, just...because. When she was all ready, she opened the door-

"Hey."

"Jesus Christ, you scared the crap out of me!" Brittany shouted, holding her chest, at the sight of Alvin.

"Sorry," he once again checked her out, but with out her aware of it this time, "So are you ready for the big surprise?" he asked, widening his eyes to seem enthused about it. Brittany glanced at his hands to make sure there was no squirt gun or water balloon.

"Why? What is it?" she questioned, backing up. Alvin laughed and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Come on, I'll show you." he led her quite a ways over to an electricity box, making her feel concerned.

"So, this is what you wanted to show me?" she asked, testing his skills. He rolled his sky blue eyes and opened the box.

"See that red button?" he pointed to a medium sized button that was a lighter shade of red than his shorts, "Push it." he dared. Brittany freaked out,

"I don't think so." she responded, stepping back.

"No, seriously, just push it. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise." he pulled her closer. She relaxed, took a deep breath and pushed the red button with her palm. To her surprise, nothing happened, but when she turned around...The whole indoor water park had darkened and everything was wrapped in neon colored lights. Even the water in each section had changing colors. Brittany smiled and felt like a kid at an amusement park.

"It's beautiful." she let out after a sigh. Alvin's heart beat faster and faster, he grabbed her hand, once again intertwining their fingers.

_"You're beautiful."_ he wanted to say soo bad, but! He was here to have fun, not be all sappy...So...Let's get this party started!

The two of them started in the swimming area, jumping of the diving boards together. And there being no life guard-meant no rules! They had small races in the mini whirl pool that had flashing neon lights within it. It was like living inside of a disco ball! Alvin found access to an opened fridge with various sweets and different mixtures of...yes Alcohol.

"Alvin, what is that?" Brittany slid off the underwater ledge and over to the edge of the pool.

"It's just...well I honestly don't know...why? You wouldn't want one, would you?" he raised one eyebrow, waving it in her face.

"No, and I don't think you should have one either," she warned, "Swimming and alcohol...not a good combo."

"Ugh, you're such a party pooper!" he set the drink aside, she laughed.

"What party? It's just us, remember?" she playfully reminded. He slid into the water, pulling her closer to him.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about our _date._" he whispered the last word. Brittany didn't mind being soo close to him, she even wrapped her right arm around his shoulder.

"Who said it was a date?" she asked, curious for his typical response.

"No one," he surprised her, "but we can still make it one." he swam out into the deep end, towards the ladder, "Let's go, I need to show you one last thing before we leave." He wade in the water for her to catch up. He grabbed her waist and helped her up and out, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Where are we headed?" she asked, excitement filled her words. Alvin looked-no he gazed at her, he was just glad she agreed to this secret "date."

"Up there." he pointed to a ginormous, green water slide. It looked like a jigsaw horror chamber. It was just too high!

"O...okay." Brittany again felt his hand creep up her side, she didn't really know how to respond, so she just kept to herself.

"Are you ready?" Alvin leaped back into the pool, swimming over to the entrance doors of the slides. Brittany walked around instead.

**At the Top**

"Is it a date yet?" Alvin asked, creeping up on a terrified chipette, she was grabbing the bar tighter than anything she's ever squeezed before, knowing it's the only thing protecting her from falling 50ft and cracking her head.

"Maybe, it you don't make me go on this." she begged, pulling herself into him. Alvin scoffed,

"Brittany, there's nothing to be afraid of, I'll be right there with you."

"But the rules sign says one person maximum." she nodded over to the sign. Alvin walked over to the slide, along with a floaty, and reached out for her hand.

"What rules?"

Next thing she knew, she was sitting on Alvin's lap, holding her breath, eyes closed the whole time.

"Ready?"

"No..." she panicked.

"Yeah..."

"No!" she argued.

"Yes, here we go." he stretched out his words to make it more dramatic.

"No, Alvin! If you push us-"

"I'm pushing us!" he sang.

"Wait, no-"

"Yes!" he pushed them off.

The first thing that came up was a huge drop off, scaring the shiznit out of them both! Then various turns in the pitch black tube. All of a sudden the tube becomes see through so you can see how high you are off the ground. After that, it's just a speedway to the bottom...

The two teenagers were spit out of the water slide, making a huge splash. All you hear is Alvin's laughter and a coughing chipette. The red-clad swam underwater over to the side of the pool that looks like a beach floor. He pulled himself up and relaxed on his back. Brittany, who finally got all of the water out of her lungs, swam over to meet him.

She made it to the ledge, grabbed Alvin's shorts and pulled herself on top of him. He was confused at first, but she pushed him down before he could think. She sat on his stomach, pulling herself down, so their lips practically touched. Brittany let her left hand run through his hair...all was good until she roughly tugged it, a chunk of it wrapped in a fist, still attached to his scalp.

"Don't ever make me do that again." she roughly pulled her hand away. Alvin was still laughing, but agreed to not make her go down the slide again. Brittany's anger turned to mush, she loved teasing him, she might as well make it her new hobby, "Hey are you ticklish?" she bat her eyelashes.

"What? You know very well that I'm ticklish, so why do ask-ah!" she started tickling his stomach, making him jolt up.

"I ask to give a warning, stupid!" she fired back, struggling to keep him under her. He was laughing hysterically, it's been a while since they've done this, so he kind of missed it. But with every tickle war comes a counter attack! Alvin pinched Brittany's arm, giving him a chance to flip positions, "That's not fair!" she put up a fight at being defeated. Both of their hands were locked with each others, but pushing in opposite directions, like fighting an angry pull. Alvin locked his torso in place, leaning forward and licking Brittany's face, "What the fuck is with you and the licking!" she giggled, she wiped her face, letting herself be defeated. Alvin pinned her back on the fake beach floor, breathing heavily.

"My tongue is my secret weapon," he stuck it out at her, "Doesn't matter anyway, I would've won without it."

"Really, you think so?" she questioned.

"I don't think, I _know_ so." he winked. The chipette sat up, matching his eye line.

"Just a question...why are you always on top?" she concentrated on his eyes.

"Why are you always on the bottom." he asked.

"Why don't you answer my questions?" she gave him an expecting look.

"Why do you ask them?" he answered with another question.

"Why do you ask that?" she teased. He brought himself closer, pushing her back down,

"Because..." he looked at her with lust, desire, causing friction between the two.

"U...um, I'll race you o...over to that waterfall." Brittany chirped up, ruining the mood. Alvin looked around and saw a manufactured waterfall that still looked amazing, it probably looked even better from behind it. He turned back, standing, helping the chipette to her feet,

"You're on, the last one behind it, has to admit that it's a date." he announced, jumping into the water. Brittany looked towards the ceiling,

"Why me!" she joked, then dived into the rippling pool waves.

Beneath the water, the colors, the pressure-Brittany felt free, unharmed, safe. She felt like nothing else mattered anymore, everything washed away, leaving nothing but positive thoughts. But, with every positive, there has to be a negative. Thoughts about her tour flowed through, making her worry about the problems she'll face in New York, sure it's not the first time she's been there, but it's the longest she'll ever be gone without feeling some kind of relation to being home. She wont have anything but Miss. Miller and her sisters. Yeah, that's great, but what about her friends, boyfriend? What about school, The List? Okay, maybe she's over reacting, but you can't blame her.

The tour thought was scribbled out of her mind, next was an image of Jacobson. She thought about him a lot, but she never felt any different around him. Yes, he was attractive and a big sweetheart, but what was there? What was it that he had that she was attracted to? Maybe it was the fact that someone loved her? She loved him, right? Of course, but what does that even mean? L-o-v-e? Love? She loved a lot of things; people. She loves her sisters, Miss. Miller, Jacobson...Lucie!

Images of Lucie flashed through her delicate mind. God, Lucie. She's always been there for Brittany, ever since this school year started, they've done everything together. They just have too much in common. They do everything, talking, shopping, homework, ect. If you didn't already know them, you would assume that they're sisters! Although, even sisters have opposites, negative, positive, whatever it is, there's always some red light in between any relationship, whether it be brother, sister, mother, father, or in a romantic way like...well like how Brittany noticed that first spark between Lucie and Alvin...ALVIN!

An imaginary hurricane washed Lucie away, slapping tens of thousands of pictures of Alvin. Every image was different, from the first time they met, to the most recent activity they did. Alvin Seville, who would've thought that he'd be Brittany's first boyfriend. She had a crush on him the moment she saw him. Okay, so they've had ups and downs...who hasn't? They've just had more than the average person-correction...couple. :) But damn...when she's around him, she swears he brings out the best in her. Its like he pulls the happiness right out of her smile and spreads it around like butter. Not only that, he knows how to make her feel special, how to make her feel like she's the only one with him in a crowded room, he knows Brittany more than anyone...and why shouldn't he? He's always on her mind, sometimes she even forgets that she's dreaming about him at night. She loves...yes _LOVES_ his smile, his laugh, his cockiness, his eyes, his body, his "I'm too lazy to get up" whine, his stupid old cap, his singing, his talents, his yellow A, his charming good looks! Him in general!

A smile crept onto her lips, all of the pictures in her mind slowly began to float away...leaving her satisfied. Nothing else matters to her now, not the tour, Jacobson, Lucie, The List...anything...The one thing that did pop into her mind was Alv-air...Air,she needs that!

Brittany felt a tug at her arm, then a rush of water on her body. Alvin had pulled her up through the waterfall, a panicky expression slapped on his face.

"Jesus, are you okay? You were under there for like ever!" he pulled her into a hug. Surprisingly, Brittany was fine, she didn't feel the need to cough or anything...she felt...safe.

"Yeah, I'm fine...how long was I under?" she used Alvin's forearm to stand up, gaining her balance.

"About 6 minutes," he was breathing irregularly, "You, um...you really scared me." he admitted. She looked at him, shocked.

"I did?" she smirked at him.

"Well, yeah, I don't want you going all..._dead_ on me." he joked. She giggled. But it was the one giggle she gives when she's flirting...he hadn't heard that in ages, "So, um, now that you're fine..." he took a step closer, "I won our little race thingy, soo...say it..." he pushed, smirking. Brittany threw her hands up in defeat...

"Fine, it's a date." she giggled again. Alvin threw his fist up,

"Haha, I knew it!" he did an extremely unattractive dance, it was still amusing, though. Brittany smiled, but felt it fade as she stared at him. She started reminiscing about her images that flashed in her mind as she was under water. Did she really admit to not caring about her tour, Lucie...or even Jacobson? Well obviously she did, other wise she wouldn't be thinking about it. What bothered her the most was how she thought about Alvin so much, even realizing that she still may have...feelings? For him? No, no way! Alvin? Her Alvin! Well, considering that she said "her Alvin," definitely said something!

Alvin was admiring the scene, observing the beauty behind the waterfall. It really was gorgeous!

"It sucks that everything here is man-made...oh, wait maybe that plant isn't...wait! No, it's plastic." he chuckled at his small joke. He was expecting that cute giggle from Brittany, but when he glanced at her she was star-struck gazing at him. He smiled and nodded for her to come near him, "Did you hear what I said about the plastic plant?" he pointed to it when she came by him. Brittany looked at the plant, only briefly, then refocused her gaze on Alvin, staring hungrily into his eyes. He looked back, questionably, "Brit? You okay?" he waved a hand in her face.

The chipette moved closer to her counterpart, making him walk backwards, until he finally reached the wet, mossy looking, stone wall. She felt her cheeks rise in temperature, along with the rest of her body. The chipmunk was curious to what she was planning. Brittany stepped in front of him, placing both hands on his chest, feeling the hot, sweaty-ness, or maybe it was the water...whatever!

"Um, are you oka-"

Brittany smashed her lips down on Alvin's, embracing every touch. She closed her eyes, savoring every second. Alvin's eyes were open, until he relaxed and let them seal shut. She moved her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in, deeper. Alvin couldn't control himself, he cracked, placing his arms completely around her ever-so-perfect waist, matching their bodies. They both found a rhythm to sync their lips into. Their lips fit like the last puzzle piece in the jigsaw puzzle.

She wanted more, so did he. Alvin let his tongue slip out of his mouth and onto the bottom lip of his counterpart. She let it slide in, matching a similar wet item. They both explored each other's mouths, learning and educating themselves about new places. This is nothing like they've ever felt before...finally being together as one...not two people being put together, but actually merging into one item.

Brittany softly moaned every time Alvin moved his hands all across her back, he went deeper every time he heard her whimper. The chipette ruffled his hair, feeling its softness travel through her fingers. Although she wanted this to last forever, she could feel common sense coursing through her veins. Brittany slowed her pace, hoping Alvin would get the clue, which he did.

They both took their time at stopping, but eventually it ceased. The chipette retrieved her wet item from the opposite mouth and returned it to her own. She slowly let her lips fall from his, making a "click" sound. She kept her eyes closed, he opened his instantly. Brittany wasn't prepared to find out what would happen if she opened her eyes, revealing the icy, blue color that surrounded them, to match with his sky blue orbs.

It may be past 1:30am, and Alvin's extremely tired...But this...this he will never forget...

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, WOW! 12,024 words!(including author notes!) That is my record, YAY!<strong>

**Second, I'm am sooooooooooo SORRY! It took me like forever to upload, i was just extremely busy with everything that's going on in my life-No, I'm lying...i suffered from the most severe case of WRITER"S BLOCK known to man! Plus, i just wanted this chapter to be SUPER special, so i took all this time to make it amazing for you! **

**i hope u liked it...i did...**

**Third, I'm especially sorry for making 'munkedupjoe213' wait soooo long...Sorry about that.**

**Fourth, i told you to count how many times you smiled...how many did you? i don't even know how many times for me, i guess i did once...i never stopped from the beginning! Okay, whatevers...now the question...**

_**""OMG! What was your favorite part(s) through the whole thing?""**_

**See you chipmunkie fans next time, for "Chapter 11: Saying Goodbye" (Don't worry, it's not the end...far from it!)**

**ToOdLeS!**


	11. Saying Goodbye

**Hey guys...ugh...You know what? I tried doing summer activities, but it's too hard! I stay up all night, then don't go to sleep until noon...**  
><strong>But, do you know what I love doing? WRITING THIS STORY!<strong>  
><strong>Let's get on with it!<strong>

**Alvin: Hey!**

**Me: WTF! Alvin, how the hell did you get in my room?**

**Alvin: Um, I opened the door. *points to door* So, I heard you've been writing a story about us?**

**Me: Yeah...I have, how'd you know?**

**Alvin: HA! I know everything!**

**Simon: Actually, that's me!**

**Alvin: Shut ur face!**

**Me: OMFG, get out! Get out! These ppl are trying to read a story!**

**Brit: Yeah, about me and Alvin? What's wrong with you? **

**Alvin: Oh wait, so you don't want a story about me and you?**

**Brit: ...**

**Me: *mummbles* you and I...**

**Alvin: Don't correct me!**

* * *

><p>Brittany sat legs crossed on her sofa. She was hugging a pillow, and chewing on her nails. She closed her eyes and took huge deep breaths.<p>

It had been 5 days since she's kissed Alvin...only one more day, and she'd be gone for New York. She didn't care! Alvin had been swimming through her mind the whole time! Brittany squeezed the pillow tighter, almost ripping it to shreds..._"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why...WHY would I kiss him? Why?"_ she chucked the pillow in the hall..._"Great, now I have to go get it!" _she angrily stomped into the hall, she re-chucked the pillow back into the living room.

When she returned, sitting on the couch...she took a huge deep breath...and busted out crying! She threw her face into her hands, loudly balling. She was alone...her sisters were out, Miss Miller was shopping, Jacobson was at his dad's, Lucie was probably with...Alvin!

Brittany loudly screamed! She then returned to balling. She seemed to be perfectly fine yesterday, and the day before, and before...heck, she was even fine on Sunday! She did ask herself why she was crying, but that only made her cry more. No, she wasn't crying over Alvin...she was crying _for_ him. She hadn't been talking to him...at all...the last time she actually talked to him was Saturday night, after the kiss.

**Flashback**

The chipette slowly opened her ice blue eyes, she fluttered them open. Staring at her was the most confused, but satisfied chipmunk. He looked hungrily into her eyes, arms still wrapped around her waist, her arms still around the back of his neck.

"I...I..." she stuttered, she quickly removed herself from his embrace, "I didn't...I just...I..." she swallowed hard, tasting the flavor of his tongue, "I'm sorry." she quickly let out. This was the most awkward thing she's ever felt...She just kissed Alvin...like _really_ kissed him! She looked at his body, it was still soaking wet, dripping with cool water. God he looked amazing, "I really...I don't know wh-"

"Shhhhh, Brittany," he leaned in, "...It's okay." He whispered. She looked at him with a confused face.

"A...Alvin," she looked into his eyes, they wanted her, "I shouldn't have done that." she practically beat herself up. Alvin smirked, he let his hands slip back onto her waist.

"It's fine...it was an accident." he let a full smile tug at his lips, he pulled her closer. Brittany pushed him back, giving a disapproving look.

"N...no it...it wasn't..." she argued, barely getting out her words. Alvin looked at her with lust, it kind of scared her. He brought his lips to her ear, she shivered at the feel of his hot breath. Somehow, they had switched positions, her right side was facing the fake moldy wall.

"It was just an accident." he whispered, he grabbed her right forearm, followed by her left, bringing them around his neck. She refused to look into his eyes, he placed one hand on her lower back, and the other was brought to her face. He gently stroked loose pieces of hair that had untangled themselves from her pony tail, it was still wet, but it was soft. Brittany started to shake, she didn't really know what was going on...

"T...take me home." she let out under the shakiest breath. Alvin looked slightly disappointed, but he grabbed her arm taking her back to the hotel room. Neither of them said a word.

Once they got in, the two got dressed and ready for their late night/early morning slumber. Brittany went straight into the King Size room, Alvin following. He wasn't sure of why, but he really wanted to be around her now. Brittany continued in the room, a somewhat saddened expression on her face. She wanted to be alone...

Alvin wandered into the room, oblivious to Brittany's feelings. They needed to talk...but it was too quiet to break the silence...He had to try...

"U...um, I'll let you be..." he walked over to the closet, opening it and getting some blankets for him to use in the living room, "Since it's your turn to use the bedroom..." he walked over to the door.

"Alvin?" Brittany was sitting on the bed, feet lightly swinging over the floor, she looked at him, it was awful. She felt she had made the biggest mistake of her life..."Sleep with me." she let out in a whisper. Alvin didn't frown, nor smile. He walked over to the bed, setting the other pillows and blankets next to it. Brittany readjusted herself, making room for her counterpart. Alvin climbed in, pulling the blankets and sheets over his waist.

They lay there quietly in the darkness. They breathed softly with each other, staring at one another. Neither of them new it, due to being in the dark. Brittany held it in, but she knew it was coming, she couldn't anymore...She started to cry, right there, Alvin listening to it all. She found herself reaching for him. He pulled her close, letting her cry into his chest. She was squeezing him tightly as he rubbed her back. She cried even more, he kept telling her that it's okay, but that still made her cry. His voice was soft and warming, it made her feel worse, at how he was trying _so_ hard to stop her from sobbing.

Alvin pushed her back, looking at her in the dark. He kissed her cheeks, stopping the tears from falling any further. She pulled herself back into his chest, still crying. They lie like that the rest of the night...

In the morning, the two of them had gotten up before everyone, separating, not saying a word. They packed before everyone, then got a few extra hours of sleep. When everyone else was up, they packed immediately, they were also impressed at Alvin and Brittany's quietness.

When they returned home, the Chipettes headed across the street to their own home, getting thousands of goodbyes from Dave, Simon and Theodore...and one from Alvin.

At school, Brittany never talked to Alvin, nor he with her. They never sat next to each other, she always sat with Jacobson at the #15's table. In math, they never, ever talked...which is usually where they did the most of their talking. All through the week it was the same, until they both realized that Brittany would be leaving in one day...tomorrow

**End of Flashback**

Brittany sat up, wiping her tears, breathing hard. She wandered into the kitchen, grabbing her phone. She was going to call Jeanette and ask when her and Eleanor were getting home, but she noticed the amount of text messages she had..._"11?"_ how long was she crying? Her phone must've been on vibrate. She opened them..._"3 from Lucie, 2 from Jacobson, 1 from Jayda and...5 from Alvin?"_

_In the order they were received..._

_Alvin-"Hey"_

_Lucie-"Hey!"_

_Jacobson-"Baby, what's up? You seem quiet..."_

_Alvin-"Are you still ignoring me ;)"_

_Alvin-"I'll take that as a yes :("_

_Jayda-"Hey, can you have Jeanette call me?"_

_Jacobson-"What ever it is, I wanna make it right."_

_Alvin-"You can't ignore me forever...I'll keep texting like a creeper!"_

_Lucie-"Are you okay?...Ur like not talking at all"_

_Lucie-"Helllloooooo!"_

_Alvin-"Whether u like it or not, I'm coming over..."_

Brittany's eyes widened, the last message from Alvin was sent at...she looked at the message...at 3:56pm. She looked at the time...Fuck! It was now 4:06, that's plenty of time for him to come over. She immediately began to panic, she took a few deep breaths...her breathing was interrupted by her phone...yep she was right, it was on vibrate. She picked it up, opening her new text message...

_Alvin-"I'm here! Plz come to the door."_

She slowly turned, walking to the door, deciding that it was probably good that they talked. It had been almost a week...what if she forgot how to talk to him? No, that was stupid...it was just Alvin...She hesitated in grabbing the doorknob, she forced herself anyway..._"Okay, just do it...just talk..." _

She opened the door, almost falling to her knees. He looked at her surprised, yet concerned. He smiled widely as she pulled him into an embracing hug. She wanted to cry again, but she probably already looked like crap, why add on to that? Alvin wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in even more. She could feel herself tearing up. He pushed her back. She looked into his eyes.

He wanted to just stay there and hold her, but the day was actually colder than normal, plus he noticed she let tears fall. He pulled her to his lips, kissing her cheeks taking them away. She moaned at the touch, pushing him back.

"A...Alvin, not here." she opened her door further, pulling him in, shutting and locking it, "W...why did you come?" she wiped her face, looking at him expectantly. He shrugged, sitting on her couch.

"Seriously, you're asking that? Can't you tell? You've been walking around like you're Helen Keller!" he stated. Brittany raised an eyebrow,

"Helen Keller was blind and deaf not-"

"Whatever," he laughed slightly, "The point is, you haven't been talking to anyone, except your sisters," he re-stood up, getting in front of her, "Do you know people think Jacobson is beating you?" he told her, making sure she understood. Brittany actually already knew that, but she ignored it.

"I know, but who cares? He's not...so why does it matter?" she walked past him, sitting on the couch. He joined her.

"I know he's not, but it matters because you're not talking..." he told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She looked straight into his blue eyes.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me that you're not over reacting about our kiss." he stated, bluntly. She swallowed hard...it's possible that she's over reacting, but she has her reasons...

"I...I'm not." she let out a small uncontrollable giggle. He smirked.

"Yes you are." he squeezed her in his arm.

"NO!" she started to laugh, pushing him back.

"YES!" he mocked her, she stuck her tongue out at him, acting rather childish, "Hey, keep that thing in your mouth... or I'll make it go in mine." Brittany slapped him on the arm.

"No kissing jokes yet!" She teased. He released his grip around her, sending her a glare,

"Or what?" he asked.

"Or this." she leaned in, lightly pecking him on the lips. He froze in his spot, his cheeks felt warm as she leaned back, blushing also.

"What was that?" he asked, licking his lips. She blushed even more,

"It was just a friend kiss," she lied, "I do it all the time with Luice," she lied again. Alvin slapped the best smirk he could ever put on.

"You goin lesbian with my girl?" he joked, getting a pillow thrown in his face.

"No," she laughed, "It was just a kiss...and it's the last one you're ever going to get!" she re-chucked the pillow in his face.

"Really?" he grabbed the pillow, slowly pulling it down, revealing a puppy face.

"Yeah, really." she folded her arms. He un-folded her arms, pulling her close, kissing her again, with _way_ more passion. It was nice when Brittany kissed Alvin, but when _he_ kissed _her_...it was different. She like it...a lot. They both backed up, he smirked as she blushed.

"Okay, now _that_ was the last one." he told her, making her laugh, which was better than crying. Brittany frowned at all of a the excitement...

"I...I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow." she let out an exaggerated sigh. Alvin wrapped his arm around her,

"Don't think about it...then you won't be so worried."

"What's the point?...If I don't think about it, then I'm stressed. If I do think about it, then I'm _still_ stressed." she leaned on Alvin's shoulder. He rested his head on hers,

"Just think about how much fun you'll have...all those screaming fans...that concert in Brooklyn, that'll be on t.v." Alvin tried to think of positive things to get her mind off of leaving, "And just think about how happy you'll be when you get back." he kissed her forehead. This is when Brittany noticed how she was getting a little close to Alvin...they were practically snuggling on the couch! She coughed and pulled herself away from him, standing up. Alvin furrowed his eyebrows,

"What's wrong?" he asked, standing up to meet her.

"Nothing, um...Miss Miller should be coming home, and I promised I would pick up the place for her." Brittany lied, not staring into Alvin's eyes. He seemed to believe her, though.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow...before you leave." Alvin just stood there, until Brittany gave in and hugged him. He felt her breath on his chest, it was warm, causing the hairs to rise on his arms. He closed his eyes savoring this moment. As soon as they pulled away, Brittany wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her face...

"Kiss me." she stated, bluntly. Alvin looked skeptical at the order, raising both eyebrows in shock.

"What?" he asked, as if he didn't hear a word she had said. She let out one laugh...actually...it was that damn flirty giggle!

"Kiss me...just once...one last time." she knew it sounded corny, but it's what she wanted. Alvin smiled, because he knew exactly where this was going...

"Where?" he asked, hoping she would get the clue. She rolled her eyes,

"On the lips, dumbass!' she lightly swatted the back of his head.

"Okay, okay! For how long?" he flinched, hoping not to be slapped. She cocked her head to the side, in annoyance.

"How ever long you want." she was getting irritated with his stalling. He let his hands slide down to her hips, inserting both of his index fingers in between her skin and her shorts.

"One more question," he pushed, she sighed, smirking, "May I use my tongue in this session?" he asked, trying to sound sophisticated. Brittany, once again rolled her eyes, pulling Alvin to her lips. They once again found themselves moving in sync with each other. She was the first to insert her tongue, meshing it with Alvin's. He smiled as their lips were being smashed together, she let a giggle escape her mouth. Brittany let her hands fall onto his chest, pushing him over to the couch. They parted only for a second, then resumed locking lips. Alvin fell back onto the sofa, pulling her with him. She fell off of him and into the side of the couch, giving him a chance to climb on top. He hesitated, but did as she expected.

Brittany tightly grasped his shirt, pulling every inch of him against her. She felt him heat up...God, it felt so good! Alvin wasn't so weirded out by this anymore, so he took a chance. He unlocked their lips, moving over to her neck, gently leaving little pecks all over it. Brittany moaned, squeezing him tighter, until her knuckles turned white. She eventually found her hands reaching for the bottom of his shirt, trying to pull it up. It was difficult due to her body pressed against his, but she's up for a challenge ;)

Alvin got annoyed with the tugging, and finally lifted himself up, bringing the shirt up and over his head. She grabbed it, tossing it over the coffee table. They went back to their kissing session, forgetting about the problems in the world...not ending anytime soon...

* * *

><p><strong>Damn...that's all I gotta say...what about you? HOLY SHIT! okay, I had more to get out of my system!<strong>

**But dang...with all the kissing and what not...this is my favorite chapter by far! Okay...Question time...**

_**"In the next chapter, do you want me to continue where I left off (You pervs! Just kidding!) or do you want to see what happens after this little 'scene'?" **_**Vote now!  
><strong>

**The next chapter will be up, sooner than soon! See you until then...**

**P.S. I decided to change the rating to this story...Due to language. I don't think it's that bad...but Fanfiction does! Apparently "Ass, Fuck, Shit, ect." are supposed to be rated M! WTF?**

**Alvin: Wow, that was Hot!**

**Brittany: No it wasn't! I would never kiss you, let alone be in the same room with you!**

**Alvin: *kisses Brittany***

**Brittany: Ewwwe! Someone boil my face!**

**Alvin: She likes it.**

**Me: Totally *rolls eyes and lightly shoves Alvin***

**Brick: I thought it was hot...**

**Me: What the-**

**Boomer: Me too!**

**Butch: It was okay...I could do better...**

**Me: WTF! The Rowdyruff Boys? How'd you get here?**

**Brick: Looks like someone forgot to bring us up!**

**Boomer: Yeah, you promised!**

**Me: UGH! Fine... Hey everyone! I wrote another fanfiction based on these ass holes!**

**Brick, Boomer, Butch: Hey!**

**Me: It's the truth...So if you're into the Powerpuff Girls, go check it out!**

**Brick: Yeah, do it. Cuz we're way better than Alvin and the Chip-Pukes!**

**Everyone but the Rowdyruffs: HEY! **

**Me: *stabs Brick with a fork***

**Brick: Bitch!**

**Me: *laughs loudly!***

**Anyway...ToOdLeS! See you soon! ( i promise the Rowdyruffs wont interrupt next time!)**


	12. Leaving

**Wow, chapter 12...sorry! I'm an ass, I suck at updating. I had writers block again! But you know what got me back on it? Watching 4 hours of Regular Show everyday! (that show is so fucking weird!)**

**So you voted for this chapter...should I get to the drama? Or stick to all the heated-ness... The Winner is...**

**It's half...because what you guys want will be (maybe) saved for another time ;)**

* * *

><p>Brittany swallowed hard, slamming her eyes shut. She felt Alvin's hand shoot up her shirt, trying to figure out a way to get her top off as well. Alvin felt the fabric of her bra, he reached around, trying to undo it. It wasn't that easy, so he decided to get it later. Brittany was slightly disappointed at his lack of effort. She kissed him once more, moaning onto his lips.<p>

Alvin felt himself rubbing against her leg, she had moved it around in just the right spot, but it wasn't enough, he needed more. He pulled himself completely on top of her, his member siting on her stomach, not taking his lips away from hers at all. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, a smile creeping onto her lips. She took a deep breath...

Brittany had seen this coming...ever since they kissed, she's been secretly obsessed with him, wondering what he's doing at every second, who he's with, where he was. This was something she had always expected from him. Well, she did imagine her "first time" with Alvin, but not as soon as she assumed it would be. 15 years old...who would've thought?

"Alv-" she couldn't even get a word in without his lips crashing onto hers. She moaned, pulling him close. Okay, so this is what she wanted, why couldn't she have it? No one was there to stop them...no one had to know...it could be their little secret...

She gasped at how he rubbed against her...Should they go further? She wanted to...but being 15? That's extremely young, even to be sexually active! She tried to fight these urges, but she couldn't...Hell, she was leaving tomorrow...Why the Hell not? She jammed her tongue back into his mouth, practically down his throat. She finally got him to moan, making him slide down to her neck again. He found it amusing when she called out his name a few times, making him smirk. She continued to let out whimpers, reaching down to his pants. She made it to his zipper, feeling the button. She started to undo it...

"Brit...Brittany." he breathed out, heavily. She, stared into his eyes, smiling. He smiled back, not believing what they were doing...He had Brittany all to himself, and Damn he wanted that for so long. He leaned down, lightly kissing her lips, "What are we doing?" he laughed nervously, sitting up on her stomach, still aroused. Brittany started to laugh along with him,

"I have no idea..." She leaned up, meeting his gaze. She softly licked his lips, pulling him down onto her. He felt his member harden once more. She moved in a movement that seemed to satisfy his needs. He moaned at the sensation, she knew he was holding back, that's why she wanted to go further. She wanted to take off his jeans, but he seemed to dislike the idea, so she let this be the other option. She was feeling satisfaction at his movements too, all of his moans sparked her desires to the "t."

**4:48pm**

The two of them kept going at each other, feeding the hunger that had starved them for years. What started out as one "accidental kiss" **(yeah the fuck right...) **ended up being more than either of them could control. Two friends, _best_ friends were sharing something together that could never be separated...whether or whether not experienced, they found themselves confident in their choices...especially Alvin's.

He had just let her take off his jeans, revealing his boxers. He was a little embarrassed at this motion, but she didn't seem to mind. He was still on top, but barely feeling dominate at all. She seemed to know more about "sex" than any other person he's known...

_"Wait? What? No, no, no, no, no! This is Brittany...your best friend...not your girl!" _Alvin pretended to look at the clock, gasping, sitting up on his counterpart. He noticed how he was practically naked, but she still had ALL of her clothes on? WTF, that's not fair...

You know what else isn't fair? Is how he wants this more than anything, but he knows that he's not the only one who thinks this is wrong!

"W...why'd you stop?" Brittany fluttered her eyes open, catching her breath from all the "excitement." Then it clicked...she was staring up into ALVIN's eyes..._"Alvin?" _she smiled, catching up with what happened...or almost did. The weird thing is, she didn't feel guilty in anyway...she discovered in this short amount of time, how much she wanted-Needed him. She assumed he felt the same way.

"It's past 4:30...I was supposed to be home." He was actually telling the truth, Dave specifically said to be home no later than 4:30pm. Alvin wouldn't have listened anyway, but he felt what he was doing with Brittany should be saved for another time...that is, if she even felt the same way by then. He already predicted that after this little "session" they'd be _something_, again.

Oh yeah...they were something! Brittany once again jammed her tongue in the back of Alvin's throat. He felt a smirk in between his and her lips. She moaned. _"Damn...this chick...I swear." _He loved the idea of kissing her 24/7...it was hot! He thought about having her under his arm, everywhere they went, in front of everyone, showing off his girlfri-FUCK! He let his lips fall into a slight frown, the thought of Lucie popped into his mind. It was too hard to think with Brittany's tongue choking him, but he didn't mind...he could use a distraction ;)

"Don't leave me." Brittany mumbled, squeezing him. Okay, that turned him on. Damn it! Alvin laughed slightly, sitting up.

"Oh really? Says the person who's leaving tomorrow." he teased. Brittany swatted the back of his head. Alvin pulled her close, gently pecking her lips, "Brit?" he pushed her back, slightly. He took a few moments to make his decision, "Okay...I-"

She interrupted by letting her hand run through his hair. She noticed, some how, his cap ended all the way on the other side of her living room. She started to laugh to herself at the thought of Alvin getting angry with his cap getting one scratch. He's had that stupid thing for years...why? It suited him, that's for sure...but why? Brittany noticed the red clad reaching for his clothes. She frowned, "Alvin." she squeezed his forearm, he faced her, noticing how she was almost in tears.

That's the thing about her. One minute she's all "happy and feisty," (which is how he preferred her most of the time.) Then the next minute she's all "OMG! and sad!"

Alvin sighed, letting go of his shirt. He placed it on the coffee table, along with his jeans, "D...don't leave." Brittany begged once more. So she was serious? He felt his heart reach his throat in an uncomfortable way.

"Why?" he already knew the answer, there was nothing else to say. The chipette let a few tears slide down her cheeks. Alvin smirked, leaned in and kissed the saltiness off her face. She seemed to enjoy when he did that, so he made a side note to do it more often.

"I...I'm gonna miss you." Brittany looked towards the carpet, Alvin rolled his eyes,

"Duh...I know that." he let a small chuckle escape his mouth. Brittany flicked his arm.

"I'm serious, Fuck-tard!" she once again let her signature giggle escape her mouth, even surrounded by all the sadness and confusion, she managed to get through it. Alvin sighed once again, snaking his arm around her waist. Brittany can't let this end. She needed him, she needed this feeling to last longer...she knows very well this is never going to happen again. They've already passed the awkward stage...so why not?

Alvin felt her hand slowly run down his chest, stopping above the elastic band that held his boxers together. She pushed him back, crashing her lips to his. She wanted to taste him once more. She knows this is the only thing that keeps her from saying the one thing she thought she'd never have to say.

_"Cheater." _Just the thought of letting that pass her mind made her shiver. Alvin wrapped his arms around her, but only to push her back. He desperately wished he hadn't, but they both know that it's time to end it before it turns into something that they can't fix.

"You should probably get outta here, huh?" Brittany joked, slightly disappointed. Alvin shrugged his shoulders,

"Yeah, I guess so." he sighed, again, and began to gather his clothes. Within minutes he was fully dressed and ready to leave. He realized how awkward this whole thing was beginning to feel. He figured it's probably not as awkward when they're actually doing "something."

"Listen," Brittany stood up, rubbing her arm. She met him face to face, trying to hold back the urge to kiss him again. He paid full attention, assuming she had an explanation, "I don't know what we just did," his words exactly, "but," But? There's a but? "I don't really have an excuse." she slightly laughed, throwing up her arms.

"Well, you think I do?" he teased. His assumption is that nether him nor Brittany have been getting attention from Lucie or Jacobson, that's what made him act upon these urges he's been having. Yeah, he thought it was stupid to think that, but that seemed to be reasonable...

Great, now he was lying to himself. He couldn't stop telling himself that it was an accident...seriously, is that what he's going with?

If you narrow it down...he cheated on Lucie with his best friend, in fact, a friend that everyone assumed he didn't like much at all, maybe even hate! He needed to fix this. Some how he brought everything back to him, making it his fault.

_"I'm the one who kissed her. I'm the one who always teased her, leading her on. I'm the one who wanted her. I'm the one who made her feel like this." _Alvin didn't have time to regret it. He needed to get home, finish what ever it was that Dave wanted him to do, then sleep. He needed to prepare for the chipette's leaving tomorrow. Again, within his thinking he didn't notice he was already near the door, Brittany practically pushing him out.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Brittany did her best to act like nothing happened between them, she kept telling herself that it was just another one of her fantasies. Yeah, that's right, Brittany imagined herself with Alvin a lot. Well, actually, she only started doing that about a week and a half ago.

She ended up having a dream similar to what just actually happened, so when she was down or depressed she kept replaying her fantasy over and over to make it as real as it could get, now that it actually happened, she knows it's never going to leave her mind no matter how hard she tried.

Alvin waited patiently by the door, Brittany leaned on the frame, gazing at him. She didn't see him as a best friend, or even a friend, definitely not an enemy, or a boyfriend...it was just Alvin. He had on his goofy smile, trying to hide how disappointed he actually was. Typical.

Alvin noticed how her eyes were trailing him up and down. He felt somewhat "eye-violated." He shook his head and made it to the door, finally. He reached for the doorknob, making the door gape open, only big enough for his body to slip through. Before he could turn around to say bye, Brittany planted another small, yet passionate kiss on his craving lips.

He almost pulled her closer, but she had backed away by then. She held the most familiar smirk he'd ever seen. It was almost like she was trying to pull one of his moves...his "I'm going to kiss you and see what you do about it" move. Brittany looked at him expectantly, "Goodbye, Alvin." she let her hands slide on the door, finding the knob.

He loved how his name rolled perfectly out of her throat, past her tongue and framed her lips. The lips he no longer had to think about, the lips her could still taste, the lips he soon hoped would be locking with _his_, "Bye." was all he could let out. He felt he was still slightly starstruck at the kiss. What's the big deal? They just got done kissing all morning, so why is it just that one that made him feel different?

He heard the door click, that was his cue to head home. As he was walking, he whispered his thoughts out loud, trying to find something that didn't sound wrong, "I kissed my girlfriend's best friend, who also happens to be a child hood friend of mine." no, stupid! "I kissed Brittany, a girl I've had a small crush on for-"

UGH!

Inside, after Brittany lightly shut the door, she pressed her back against it, sliding all the way down. She wrapped her knees up in her arms, resting her head down. For the rest of the night, she couldn't control her crying. When her sisters and Miss Miller came home, they found Brittany cooped up in the bathroom. She told them she was just upset about leaving tomorrow, which wasn't a lie.

The night stabbed Brittany patients, she tossed and turned in her bed, thinking about the next day...scratch that...today. She looked at her alarm, 3:49am...more tears.

Eleanor even lie in Brittany's bed for about an hour, only to stop her sister's tears. Jeanette called Jacobson to come and calm her down, but he promised he'd show up tomorrow for the small going away party. Brittany pretended to fall asleep until her sisters were dead in slumber, giving her a chance to let more tears fall. Tomorrow may or may not be the happiest or the saddest day of her life...

**11:40am **

"God, I can't believe this is actually happening." Jeanette picked up a paper plate and a small piece of chocolate cake. She walked past the table that was set up outside to hold all the snacks.

"I know, it's weird." Simon agreed to the statement. He gestured Jeanette over to the lawn chairs set up in the Chipette's yard. He glanced at everything that was passing his sight. His brothers passing the football around, and Jacobson, Brittany, Eleanor, Miss. Miller and Lucie were all sitting on the porch, probably talking about something girly. (Poor Jacobson.) Dave was cleaning up the small mess in the yard that everyone had made through out the morning.

Definitely one of the messiest going away parties ever! There were pieces of confetti lying around everywhere, due to the "surprise" part. Although, everyone already knew this was happening today, so it was pointless. Everyone seemed to be having a good time...WRONG!

Brittany managed to pull herself together. She thought positive, she thought about how much publicity she'll get out of their tour, she thought about the amazing feeling she gets when she's on stage, she thought about how much shopping she'll get to do in New York, she thought about-

"Theo! Pass it! Over here! Seriously!" Him...she thought about him... _"Dammit!" _She constantly thought about Alvin...she watched him run across her yard, catching the ball, falling, then acting like he didn't fall. They may be acting like nothing happened yesterday, but she knew very well that he's thinking about it.

Alvin chucked the ball at his brother, stating he'd be getting a drink. The snacks were on the table, but the refreshments were on the porch, "Hurry up!" Theo yelled at the red-clad. Alvin shook it off and headed towards the steps.

_"Oh god! Why? Why can't he just not be thirsty!" _Brittany bit her bottom lip as he approached, she found herself standing up for some reason, meeting his gaze.

"Uh, hey. What all do we have to drink, again?" Alvin stepped fully on the porch, realizing he and Brittany were practically in the same bubble space. Lucie stood up also, bringing her water.

"Here, finish this." Lucie handed her drink to her boyfriend, he took it without hesitation. The pink-clad watched as he chugged the bottle, she's pretty sure the water just drained down his throat. Miss Miller stood up, placing a hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"Did everyone have fun?" The chipette's guardian piped up. She smiled as everyone nodded in a bored tone. "Good, because it's almost time for my girls and I to hit the road!" she spat out excitedly. Simon, who had one arm wrapped around Jeanette, turned to his counter part. He saw how everyone was paying attention to Miss Miller, so it might be a good time to do this.

"Jeanette?" he waited patiently for her to innocently turn her head and flash her cute smile, he smiled back, making her blush.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think, maybe, when you get back," He could feel the nervousness surround him,"you'd maybe, possibly want to," he took a breath, "want to hang out, with me?" he almost choked on his last words. Jeanette let a smile creep onto her lips. She moved her hand slowly to intertwine with his.

"Maybe." she joked. They shared a laugh, of which they didn't know it would be there last.

"Alright, Girls? Are you ready?" Miss. Miller stepped off the porch, she had gathered Brittany in a flash, Eleanor not far behind. Jeanette felt a gleam in her eye explode. Something inside of her felt like she was leaving forever, her stomach dropped, making her face burn up. That's when she felt a huge bulge in her throat.

Brittany quickly ran up to Dave, hugging him tightly. She always thought of him as a father figure, he was always there for them in any time of need. Jeanette and Eleanor hugged their counterparts, passing Brittany in hugging Alvin, Lucie and Jacobson. (**well not so much Lucie nor Jacobson ;)**)

"You girls have fun." Dave patted Brittany on the back, making her feel grateful for everything Dave has ever done to make the Chipette's life easier. As soon as Brittany got the chance, she hugged Simon and Theodore together. She playfully ruffled their hair, Simon getting slightly angry. Lucie jumped at the spot, embracing Brittany. Lucie had tears breaking through her make-up. Brittany hugged her friend, although she felt she was hugging a lie...

_"How could Alvin do this? Did everything we do not mean anything to him? Seriously, he's just standing there like I mean nothing to him- Nevermind, it doesn't matter, WAIT! Why am I thinking about him like that. What we did was nothing, it was an accident..."_

Brittany felt her face heat up as she realized Alvin was approaching her, _"It's okay, just say bye, give him a hug, then it's over." _She found out that was harder than she thought. The way he was looking at her made her feel sick inside. It was like he was apologizing with his eyes. Brittany blinked and forced herself to hug him. He was shocked at first, but he slipped his hands down to her waist, maybe too far. At least enough to get Jacobson's attention.

The pink-clad rested her head on his chest within the embracing hug. He rested his chin on her auburn hair. She felt his heart, it was speeding up with every breath. It made her remember how fast his heart was racing when they kissed at the water park. She noticed how tightly her arms were wrapped around him, jeez! How long have they been hugging, probably pretty long to have Jacobson call her name.

Brittany looked up into Alvin's eyes, he was focused on Jacobson. Then she saw it. That look in his Alvin's eyes, a look that said "I won."

This made her push away, and awkwardly head towards Jacobson, pulling him into a hug. The hug was undoubtedly the same, but it was enough to pull herself together. She was pushed back, then pulled into a slightly passionate kiss. She couldn't even begin to think why he would kiss her in front of her family and friends anyway. He never did before. Okay, sure she was leaving for a month, but he left for two weeks and never kissed her goodbye. She pulled away from her boyfriend as soon as she saw the face of everyone. Awkward would describe it.

"David!" Miss. Miller blurted, scaring the crap out of everyone, "Can you help us with our luggage?" she pointed to the huge pile by the curb. Dave hesitated not really wanting to, but he saw the pile, there's no way only three teens and an elderly woman could handle that, "Alright, the taxi driver told me he could only park up the road, so let's get our butts in movement." the chipettes' guardian let out a small giggle, then managed to pick up only one bag: her purse.

The three chipettes sighed, along with a grunt from Dave, who was carrying 4 suitcases. Brittany grabbed her small carrying bag and two luggage, looking back once at Alvin, then heading up the road. Her sisters walked with her, side by side. They were quiet, possibly even mute. Brittany kept her eyes on the ground, noticing all the detail in the concrete.

Jeanette and Eleanor managed to catch up with Dave and Miss. Miller, for some reason they were ahead. Brittany dragged along, not stepping on each crack she passed. She slowed down so much that she stopped, not realizing it. She needed to think for a moment.

_"No way. There's no way!"_ Brittany was arguing with herself, she may have been quiet, but her facial expressions were abnormal,_ "That's crazy, that's not possible!"_ She saw the taxi pull up not even 12 feet away, _"I'm not doing that!"_ she saw the back door open, _"Aw fuck it!"_

Brittany slammed her luggage down, turning on her heel, running back towards her yard. Jeanette and Eleanor noticed, they ran after her. "What in the world are they doing?" Miss. Miller was just about to get into the front seat of the cab. Dave made a confused face, just standing there.

Up at the yard, Lucie was just about to leave, until she saw someone in her eye. "Brittany?" she turned back to the porch, to where the Chipmunks were starting to clean up the mess of the party supplies. Jacobson was near the side of the house, when he heard Lucie state his girlfriend's name.

By the time Jacobson could even turn his head, Brittany cut across the yard, her sisters not far behind. "Alvin!" her voice cracked, the red-clad turned around instantly, dropping the trash bag in his hand. Brittany jumped on the chipmunk, almost sending them flying backwards. She squeezed him tightly, letting herself explode into tears. Alvin didn't hesitate, he buried himself into her hair.

"I'm sorry." she whispered so only he could hear. Alvin brought both of his hands to her cheeks, smoothing the tears.

"Why? What's wrong?" he honestly had no idea why she was apologizing, but he knew he needed to just accept it. What ever that was.

Brittany was leaving a huge tear stain on Alvin's chest. She was squeezing him too tight, he needed to relax her a bit, "Brit, what's _wrong_?" he pushed.

There's no way she could tell him now, she had to leave, plus they weren't in a very private place. She gave him a look, only one that he could understand. Alvin pushed her back, reaching down into his pocket. He retrieved an item, quickly placing it into her hand, so no one else could see. She was slightly confused.

It felt like one of those little plastic thingys you get out of a toy dispenser. She tried to look at it, but he stopped her, "Take it with you. Don't open it until you get in New York." he smirked, setting an interesting mood. She breathed in uneasily, realizing how much she was stalling.

Jacobson, who noticed how_ his_ girlfriend hadn't said one word in the 3 minutes she's been back, approached the scene. Alvin had a huge smile on his face, and Brittany was tear-stained. Jeanette and Eleanor were standing with their counterparts, along with a poker-faced Lucie.

Brittany pulled Alvin to her ear, bringing their chests together, "I'm really gonna miss you." she let her bottom lip "accidentally" brush against his cheek. Alvin flashed his stupid looking grin, and mouthed the words "you too." making her giggle.

The pink-clad sighed, then pulled herself away from her counterpart, dragging her sisters. Jeanette instantly pulled Brittany into a hug, letting more tears pour. Then, just like that, the three girls left, not saying a word to anyone.

Alvin sighed, not taking his eyes off the chipette who just made his day.

"What was that?" Jacobson interrupted Alvin's trance. The chipmunk turned around, facing what looked like a pretty much pissed off face, "I mean, I find it funny that my girl is gonna be late for a tour just to hug you." Jacobson folded his arms. Lucie stepped behind Alvin.

"Fuck off, Jacobson," Lucie spat, "They're friends, it happens." she stood up for Brittany, because knowing her, she was confused or in some sort of depression.

"Shut the fuck up, you don't see it because you're too stupid to-"

"Alright, lets not do this here," Simon interrupted Jacobson, "I don't see the big deal, Brittany hugged Alvin, so what? No need to get jealous."

"So _what? _Here's what," Jacobson pointed to Alvin, disgusted, "That little prick has been messing around with Brittany for a while, haven't you?" he turned to the red-clad, questionably.

"Jacobs-" Lucie tried.

"No! How do you not see it, Lucie? You should know, he's your fucking boyfriend!"

"Stop." Alvin ceased everything, "I don't know what you're obsessing over, but Brittany's my friend, okay, sometimes enemy, but that's no reason for you to-"

Jacobson punched Alvin in the lower jaw, getting a gasp from Simon and Theodore, and an obnoxious scream from Lucie. Alvin held his face for a moment, biting his bottom lip. He let out a heated breath, glaring at the face in front of him. Jacobson knelt to look at the chipmunks face.

"So how long has it been going on, huh? A day? A week? longer?" Jacobson smirked at Alvin's pain.

"Asshole, stop it!" Lucie ran over to her boyfriend, "What the hell is wrong with you?" She softy stroked Alvin's cheek. Dave had finally made it back from up the road, he stopped when he saw his kids still on the Chipette's lawn.

"How about you tell that little whore, we're done." Jacobson took off in the opposite direction. Simon ran over to his brother, pulling Lucie back.

"You okay?" The blue-clad put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Alvin instantly shook it off.

"I'm fine." he angrily stood up and started walking to his own home. Theodore followed, noticing Dave. Lucie stood there, confused. Simon, glanced at her, sending a warning glare.

"Lucie, don't even think about going after him." he was referring to Jacobson.

"I have to, he knows that Brittany's not a whore."

Simon grabbed her arm, "Yeah, but he _does_ know how much damage he can cause." he started to pull her away from the curb, "Just go inside and talk to Alvin, figure everything out, okay?" Lucie looked surprised. What did he mean by "figure everything out?"

"You don't think that they-"

"Not likely, Alvin's a douche, but not that kind of douche." Simon reassured. He knew he was lying too. Lucie sighed, rubbing her arm. She and Simon found Dave confused, and followed him into the house.

**_1:13pm_**

"Open it!" Eleanor giggled, tugging on Brittany's arm.

"I can't, he told me to wait until we were in New York." the pink-clad was holding a small plastic toy holder, it's one of those things you get out of a cranked toy dispenser. Jeanette scoffed, "What?" Brittany turned to her sister.

"Oh nothing, it's just so cleche, even for Alvin," the purple-clad teased, Brittany smiled and rolled her eyes, "I knew you liked him." Jeanette announced, Brittany sighed then leaned back, defeated. She had told her sisters about Alvin and her kiss, and they still had more she wanted to tell them, but that'll just have to wait until later.

Only 28 days, then she'll tell him.

Tell him everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! <strong>_  
><em>

**I guess by now you can figure out that Jacobson is a total dick...(_hate him! :/_)**

**I hope you're ready for about only 6 or 7 or 8 more chapters...:'(**

**Cheer up, that's still alot!...question time!**

_**"Will Alvin confess to his brothers about "liking" Brittany? or Will he tell Lucie the truth?"**_

**You'll find out next time on Total Drama I- Crap! I mean...**

**See you next time ;) ToOdLeS!**

**(what has Cartoon Network done to me?)**


	13. Without The Chipettes

**Hey! I hope this is quick enough for you ;)**

**Sorry about not updating, that wait was pretty long! **

**I had writers block, it got to the point to where I wouldn't even sleep. I would literally sit with the laptop, just staring at the screen, trying to find something to put down.**

**But I'm cured! So many good ideas! Anyway, me going to shut up now...**

* * *

><p>"How did this happen?" Dave was holding an ice-pack up to Alvin's face, the chipmunk managed to control his inner anger.<p>

"I already told you," Alvin rudely grabbed the ice-pack, "_Jacob _punched me." he purposely put emphasis on Jacobson's name, shortening it, knowing he'd hate that.

"I know that," Dave sat next to the eldest son, "I mean, _why_ did he punch you?" Alvin felt his stomach in his throat. He realized how silly his "friend" was being. Before Alvin could answer Simon cut him off,

"Jacobson said something about, Brittany 'messing around' with Alvin." the blue-clad release a small chuckle, as if to say it was ridiculous to even put that in someone's mind. Although, knowing Alvin, it may _not_ be so ridiculous.

Dave sighed, "So, all this because of a little jealously." their father stood up, heading towards the kitchen.

"Dave, it's not 'little'," Alvin pulled himself off the couch, "I already tried telling Brittany but-"

"Told her about what?" Dave interrupted. Alvin swallowed,

"I tried telling her about...about how Jacobson's the bad guy and she'll only get hurt and-"

"Alvin." Dave stopped his son's ranting, he sighed dramatically and wiped his tired face, "Why would you do that?" he stayed calm, looking at Alvin expectantly.

"I-"

"Wait, so you told her bad things about Jacobson, basically." Simon figured.

"No, I just told her that-"

"Did you ever think that she may have _told_ Jacobson what you said?" Simon looked at his brother expectantly. Alvin scoffed,

"No, there's no way she would." Alvin answered quickly, he knows very well she wouldn't, otherwise Jacobson would've found out about the "kiss."

"Alvin, Jacobson may have been jealous over something stupid, like two friends hugging, but I will not let what happened before happen again, okay?" Dave warned throughly. Alvin relaxed a bit, before sitting back on the couch. A few moments later, Theodore came out of the kitchen, a worried look on his face.

"Um, Lucie wants to talk to you." the green-clad let out quickly. Alvin felt his heart race, he knew she'd start asking questions. Seriously, what else would cause Jacobson to act up like that? The injured chipmunk shook it off, heading towards the kitchen. The other chipmunks, plus their father went to "fake work" just to give the two their privacy.

Lucie was sitting at the kitchen booth, legs up to her chest. She was staring out the window, expecting an excuse or at least an explanation to why Jacobson cracked. Lucie turned to her side as soon as Alvin stepped through, he looked like he had a lot to get off his chest.

The two didn't say a word for what felt like forever. Lucie finally patted the seat next to her, giving Alvin the clue to join her. Neither of them knew how to start this, so they just stared at each other. Alvin, still holding the ice-pack, felt further from Lucie than he'd ever been. He doesn't want to hold her or caress her, let alone, be near her. Thinking so, made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

Lucie had pulled herself closer, losing space between the two, "So, are you just gonna sit there, or are you going to explain why Jacobson sna-"

"Lucie," Alvin interrupted, "Can you please just give me a second," he sounded irritated and rude, "I just need to think, okay?" Lucie looked at him shocked, she closed her eyes, taking a breath,

"Fine, I'll give you plenty of time," she pushed Alvin out of the way, crawling over him, "How about I just leave." Lucie was sitting on his lap, trying to exit the table booth.

"Wait," Alvin grabbed her arm, "One minute, okay?" he waited a few seconds for her to respond.

"Alright, fine. But first, let me start by asking this," Lucie brought herself back to her original spot, "Why would Jacobson assume something so random? Obviously, he's been jealous for a while, I don't think a hug would set a spark like that." Lucie assumed correctly.

"I don't know, the guy is unpredictable." Alvin stated, bluntly. Lucie sighed, looking at her hands on the table.

"Look, I'm not a big fan of Jacobson, but even I know he wouldn't just randomly explode. Maybe he just saw you and Brittany somewhere, and took it the wrong way." Lucie was confident in her statement, "That is if," she let Alvin get the clue of what she was going to say next, "If you two aren't actually_ involved_." Lucie strung out the last word to emphasise it.

Alvin didn't say anything, he pretended to be busy, adjusting his ice-pack.

"Alvin?" Lucie placed her hand on his knee, "You didn't actually mess around with her, did you?" she smiled, letting out a small chuckle. Alvin looked around on the table, playing with items on it. He let his eyes fall on hers, his hand traveled to Lucie's, intertwining it with his.

"Come on, Brittany can't even stand to be in the same room as me," the chipmunk reminded, "You're right, maybe _Jacob_ just saw us together somewhere, and he just thought something different." Alvin reassured. Lucie looked into her boyfriend's eyes, giving him a look of approval.

"Yeah, because, you would never do something with Brittany, it'd be too weird." Lucie smirked, Alvin felt relieved. He loved when Lucie would try to match his signature smirk. She was cute, that's for sure. He noticed their hands intertwined, hers were soft, but sweaty, almost like his.

Lucie smiled, squeezing his hand. Alvin kept a blank face, with a tiny smile wanting to show. She brought her other hand up to his face, gently touching the sensitive spot. He flinched slightly, then relaxed when she rested her whole hand on his cheek.

It was weird how she was slightly sweaty, but her hands were cold. Alvin loved the feeling on his sore jaw. Lucie slid her hand down to his neck, making him shiver. She slightly laughed, bringing her lips down on his. Alvin couldn't have been more ready, he pulled her close, tasting her lips for the first time. They were sweet, smashing against his.

This was the first time, in a while, they shared a romantic experience. It was nice. Alvin could feel himself needing air, so he pulled away, smiling. Lucie opened her eyes, blushing instantly. She couldn't help but smile also. They both were breathing deeply, still trying to figure if that really happened.

Yeah, it happened.

Lucie pulled back as she glanced at the time, "Oh, I was supposed to leave as soon as the party was over." she seemed awfully eager.

"Well I'm glad you stayed longer." The chipmunk pinched her arm, flirting. Lucie rolled her eyes. She's not usually the one to flirt back, in fact she assumes she's not that great at it, "Maybe even longer, next time." Alvin lightly pecked her lips. She let out a small giggle.

"Yeah-yeah...we'll see." Lucie climbed over Alvin, sliding out of the booth. The chipmunk grabbed his girlfriend's forearm, shocking her.

"Can you promise me something?" Alvin expressed his serious face, a face no one is really familiar with, but when it comes around, you're fucked. Lucie waited eagerly for his next response, "Just promise me, _promise_," he kept stressing that word, "Promise you won't talk to Jacobson, okay?" Alvin looked at her face with worry, and concern for her.

"I-I promise." she bit her bottom lip, hoping Alvin would let go of her arm, "Why would I go near him anyway?" she knew it was stupid to ask, but she needed to know. The chipmunk released his grip,

"Just don't." he spat out, feeling sorry as soon as he said it. Alvin coughed, grabbing the ice-pack, "Well, I don't want to admit it, but Dave probably has stuff for me to do." the red-clad stepped a little way towards the door. Lucie, confused, put on her best "preppy-face" and proceeded out the door. Before she could leave, Alvin once again grabbed her arm, "Promise?" he asked once more. Lucie smiled, underneath: feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Promise." with that she kissed her boyfriend, and headed home.

_**Wednesday, 4:36pm** _

The Chipettes left about 136 hours ago...or at least that's what Alvin came up with. He got bored, so he decided to do the math. The first day without them was okay, it was regular. The second day, was about the same. By Monday, that's when it got boring.

Alvin made it through school, but it was ten times harder, due to Jacobson not having Brittany near him. Jacobson didn't talk, speak, or even look at Alvin. One thing he did do, was tell everyone he threw a punch to "The Famous Alvin." or so, that's what Jacobson called him. The chipmunk is very surprised that him getting punched hasn't reached Brittany yet.

_Brittany._

Okay, so maybe giving her that ring was a bad idea. Yeah, that's right, he gave her a ring...She hadn't left a message or anything, since she left. Maybe she was ignoring him on purpose. Maybe she just didn't want to put up with him anymore. He couldn't take it, he needed to call her.

Alvin hoped she didn't take it the wrong way. It was just something out of pressure. Well, no, he did mean to give it to her, but he didn't plan it that way. It's confusing; he doesn't want to take the time to figure it out anyway.

The wait for her to pick up was agony. He kept chewing on his bottom lip, bringing his hand through his hair. He checked the time, making sure that she was available for her time zone. He let it ring six times...seven...eigh- Instant Voice Mail.

"What are you doing?" Alvin jumped to the sound of his brother's voice. Simon sat on the opposite side of the booth, "Are you still trying to call Bri-"

"Why won't she pick up?" he interrupted. Simon laughed slightly,

"Maybe she hates you."

_Death Stare._

"Dude, I'm not kidding. Does Jeanette talk to _you_?" Alvin looked jealous for what Simon was about to say. The blue-clad noticed the look,

"Alvin, seriously. You've tried to call her since she left," Simon reminded, "I wouldn't be surprised if when she gets home, she tries to cut you."

Alvin glared once more, "Ha-ha, you're funny Simon...oh so_ funny._" he whispered the last word, causing Simon to get bored. He just wanted to get down to the real problem.

"Look, she's probably just busy," the blue-clad stated, "Why don't you do something useful like, oh I don't know...breathe, so you're not obsessing over Brittany." Simon tapped the table, walking over into the den. Alvin's mouth was slightly open, he couldn't believe that would come out of his mouth! _"I always knew Theodore was my favorite." _the chipmunk was still stunned.

_"Obsessed? I'm a lot of things, a lot. But definitely not obsessed with some girl!" _Alvin took a few moments to think that over, that's the thing, Brittany's not just some girl. He knows he's been over that before!

"What do you want, Alvin?" Simon asked before the red-clad could enter the den. The slightly angry, confused chipmunk approached his younger brother.

"I'm not obsessed." Alvin released with a single breath. Simon chuckled.

"You've called her like what? Eighty times?" the blue-clad exaggerated. Alvin sighed, annoyingly.

"What? She's my friend, there's nothing wrong with making sure she doesn't get raped, mugged, or even killed." Alvin put slight humor into that comment. Simon rolled his eyes as he leaned for remote. Alvin grabbed it quickly, "No, you're not going to ignore me, you're going to get_ your_ phone, go into _your_ contacts, call Brittany-"

"What if she answers?"

"Then we have a little problem then, don't we?" Alvin nodded to his brothers pocket. Simon smirked, grabbing his cellular device, he went into his contacts, and under Brittany, he hit call.

Alvin was a little impatient, but somewhat excited to see if she'd pick up, then he could jump her ass for not answering _his_ own calls. He stood there, arms crossed, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He couldn't place why he wanted to talk to her, he just felt like he needed her.

Oh god, now he was thinking back to the day before she left. _Damn_...what a day that was. He found himself drifting his mind to that scene. He wasn't expecting that to happen, he just wanted to see if she was still alive! She hadn't talked to anyone, just her boyfriend, and Alvin's first conclusion was that she felt awkward talking to anyone, due to her and his kiss. He was correct.

He loved how she didn't push him back when they were lying on the couch, giving him full permission to do what ever he wanted, but yet he refused, afraid he would hurt her. Now he started to regret not doing what she wanted, still, it was probably a good idea. It wasn't planned out, they weren't prepared, and her mother could have walked in at any moment.

Still, he imagined what it would've been like- "Alvin!" Simon was getting irritated at his brother's ignorance, "Hey! She didn't answer." that caught the red-clad's attention, he smiled devilishly.

"Good, now she hates both of us." Alvin joked. Simon rolled his eyes, catching his brothers "too happy yet pissed off" look. The middle chipmunk pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, smirking, "Uh, Alvin?" he pointed to the kitchen, where a vibration noise could be found. Alvin furrowed his brows, finally noticing it. His eyes widened, scrambling out of the den.

He tripped several times, trying to reach his phone. The light flashed, letting him know someone was trying to call him. He didn't even look at the screen, his excitement overpowering him. He finally answered,

"Hello?" he was out of breath, not prepared for anything.

"Alvin? We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Dang! <em>"Who could it be?"<em>**

**Brittany? text 1A**  
><strong>Lucie? text 1B<strong>  
><strong>Someone else? text 1C<strong>

**HAHA you don't have my number! ...You could, though ;)**

**Seriously, just take a guess and give a reason. **

**Jeez! Almost a 100 reviews? We're getting close! I love you guys soo much!**

**Okay, so just because I said so, you should check out this story by HalleDB101, she's like the sweetest 9-year-old you'll ever meet. Her story is really cute. It's a cross over between Shake it up and Victorious.**

**And you know why you went a long time without getting an update? I was hanging out with Halle ;)**

**So, I'll see you soon! **

**ToOdLeS!**


	14. Without The Chipmunks

**Hey! Sorry...AGAIN!**

**OMG! ALMOST 100 REVIEWS! (if you happen to be the 100th, I will kiss your face!)**

**School started, if you didn't know! I've been working really hard... (Freshman...)**

**I hope to be updating every weekend...(work on it everyday, until Friday, then upload (: )  
><strong>

**But, so far... that hasn't been working so well...  
><strong>

**Anyway!**

**(sorry for any mistakes.)**

* * *

><p>It wasn't <em>that<em> bad! Well, it was probably one of the worst hotels you could imagine in New York. Brittany finally unpacked her things and was waiting to step into a nice, warm, soothing shower. Her, her sisters and Miss. Miller arrived at the hotel about an hour ago. As soon as they were relaxed, Eleanor and Jeanette, mostly Eleanor, kept bothering Brittany about Alvin's "gift."

The three chipettes were told to do a few things before actually getting used to their new home, for a while, "You're kidding, right?" Brittany wasn't very happy about the amount of things she had to do.

"It's only three things, Brittany," Jeanette started, "You'll have plenty of time to open-"

"Your amazing, perfect, adorable, awesome-"

"Eleanor!" Brittany interrupted her sister's ranting, "It's only two inches big, how _amazing_ can it be?" the pink clad was hoping to lower her own expectations, just in case it _was_ something incredible. Brittany sighed, and grabbed the little, plastic, tube-like item. She looked up at her sisters, who only one seemed to be super excited about her and Alvin's "confusing relationship."

Eleanor was on the edge of her seat, she desperately wanted to know what was in it. Jeanette only lay her body on the couch, already engaged in a novel. As much as Brittany wanted to know, not as much as her youngest sister, she couldn't.

"What are you doing?" Eleanor watched as her sister tucks the item in her suitcase.

"Let's just wait a while, okay?" Brittany responded more harshly than she wanted. Eleanor looked slightly disappointed, but realized she wasn't going to get through her sister. The green clad excepted it and lay back on the chair.

Brittany hated it, but she realized she _did_ have things to do. That should get her mind off of it.

**11:24pm NY time**

Brittany had one last thing to do. After everyone gathered all of the trash they could find, she decided to take it out...still trying to get her mind off of _California_ in general, "The dumpster is right out our door, to the right, down the steps, straight through the lobby door and to your right, again." Miss. Miller kindly instructed. Brittany rolled her eyes, and proceeded out the door.

She didn't struggle to carry the two trash bags, but they were heavy enough to slow her down. When she finally got to the bottom of the stares, it turned out there was _another_ hallway she had to go through, _"Miss Miller..." _Brittany, slightly irritated at her mother's incorrect directions, pushed herself to go anyway.

On the way through, she noticed a lot of laughing coming from a room ahead. When she got closer, she also heard, and felt, the noise of the bass. The number on the door read 114. Brittany was sure there was a party going on inside. She roughly sighed, wishing she was on the other side of the door. She was startled when two people, teenagers, burst through another door, down the hall.

They had their arms wrapped around each other, caressing every inch of each of their bodies. The girl's skirt was shorter than the length of her pinkie, and she had several runs in her tights. The boy's shirt was starting to come off, revealing a tattoo shaped like a mini blade stabbing his waist. Brittany wanted to flinch when they started making-out, but something made her watch. Deep down, she wished that was her and... ugh she hated it!

Brittany angrily made her way down to the lobby, not even a doorman! She pushed the heavy doors open, dragging the trash bags outside. Brittany swore to herself, due to the dumpster not being right outside, in fact it was all the way around the hotel! She wanted to scream... she hated this hotel, she hated the dumpster, she hated the fact that her mother wasn't always correct, she hated how she's already angry, and they haven't even been here a week!

The chipette made her way back into the lobby, heading up the stairs. She ignored the loving couple, fast-walking to her room. She quickly opened the door, shutting it fast, "Brittany." the pink-clad jumped at the sound of her name. She walked all the way into the living room, looking for Jeanette.

"Y-yeah?" Jeanette was sprawled out on the couch, watching TV. She noticed Brittany's attitude. It was uncomfortable.

"Your phone was ringing." the purple-clad informed. Brittany sighed, nodding. She walked all the way over to her bag in the kitchen. She pulled out most of her clothes, trying to find her phone. It was funny, she usually has it with her. Once she got it, she was almost afraid to find out who tried to call her. If it was Lucie, it would be all depressing, because she missed her more than anything. If it was Jacobson, it would be fear... she now started to feel guilty for hugging Alvin. Speaking of Alvin... _all_ of the calls were from him, including two texts. Brittany smiled, she knew he missed her!

She decided to not call him back, after all it was only the first day.

_**The next day ;) **_

Brittany didn't get much sleep. She kept getting "middle of the night" phone calls from Alvin, which she ignored all. Plus, the present he gave her was taunting her. She wanted to open it, but she wanted to save it for when she wasn't focused on anything else.

The whole day, breakfast, lunch, rehearsal, concert, dinner... she ignored 9 phone calls and received 3 texts. This was getting annoying. _"Maybe it was time to actually talk to him... really, really talk to him. Or at least tell him he's hot..." _Brittany joked to herself. She wanted to tell him everything, but she wasn't sure if she even _knew_ everything. Obviously she's attracted to him, but that doesn't explain everything else that's happened.

Every second of the day, she wanted to answer each phone call, but she couldn't. It got to the point to where she would flinch every time she hit 'ignore.' Then two seconds after she hit ignore, she'd glace over at the "gift." It was ripping her apart. She needed to figure out what was in it. As if she didn't know... it was about the size of her...

Brittany rolled out of bed, it was about two in the morning. She was exhausted, she needed rest, but she refused to be teased by that gift anymore. She crawled over to the desk near the window, grabbing her bag. She quietly took out each item, trying to find the one she was looking for.

_"Got it!" _Brittany pulled the item up to her face, she used her phone as a back light to clearly admire the "box." After deciding that it was too late to put it back, she took a few deep breaths, removing the lid. She set the lid next to her phone, next to all her stuff scattered on the floor. She tipped the tube-like box upside down... _two_ things fell out.

The one thing that caught Brittany's eye the most was the ring! It was plastic, that's for sure, but it was still extremely pretty. It was painted gold, most of the paint was coming off, but it still had a certain glow she liked. On the inside, there was a mini silver painted heart. Most of it had rubbed off, but like she cared... it was a ring! For her, and her only.

The other thing that fell out was a slip of paper, about the size of a fortune in a fortune cookie. Oh wait... it was a fortune! The front says, "Emotion is energy in motion."? Weird. The back... the back actually had some writing on it! Alvin's handwriting...

_"Brit, srry 'bout the size of the note,"_ Brittany smiled to herself, _"By the time u read this...your eyes will hurt. Luv ya." _She flipped the paper over three more times... _"That's it?!" _Alvin is a troll! Brittany liked the gift, but hated his style of "romance"? He doesn't know the delicate way of-

_"Did he say he loved me!?" _Brittany brought the paper close to her face, the glow of the lamp behind her released enough light to see the fortune clearly. _"Wait, maybe he just meant it in a friend way." _She was fan-girling over something that could mean nothing more than a high-five. She felt a mini heart attack the first time she read it, but the more her eyes traveled over the words, it sounded normal. She didn't care!

Because of either the truth or an accident, Alvin made Brittany go insane. Just sitting there on the floor, next to a desk, at two in the morning, she has uncovered feelings for him that sound ridiculous.

She has a crush on Alvin Seville. **(Finally!)**

**_Wednesday!_ **

Eleanor and Jeanette are now informed of Brittany's feelings. She did the same thing when she found out she loved Jacobson. Brittany woke up instantly, made herself a bowl of cereal, and sat in front of the TV, watching cartoons. She used the cartoons as an excuse to laugh, but really it was Alvin's voice inside her messed up brain.

She was thinking about him. Waiting for him to call. And when he did, she was too nervous to answer. Her sisters found it hilarious! With Jacobson, Brittany always felt better than everyone else, she felt like he was her perfect match. But with Alvin, he brought out the child in Brittany. He made her do things that she wouldn't do in a million years.

That's another reason why she hates him! He's pushed her so far, she thinks it's his fault that she's the way she is. It doesn't matter, if she tried to change her ways, it wouldn't work. The bottom line is, she has a _real_ crush on Alvin. Not one they staged to get more publicity.

Brittany was stuffing her face, she would smile every chance she got. It was like a bomb would go off that would cause nonstop goofy grinning. She would say it was the cartoon, but she would do it at the wrong time...making it a lie.

"What are you watching?" Eleanor asked, coming from outside. She took a walk, only to get some privacy to talk to Theodore. She had some interesting news to tell him.

"I don't know." Brittany responded quickly. Jeanette chuckled slightly. The purple-clad had been with Brittany all morning, noticing her change in attitude. Especially when her phone rang, she would just ignore it, as if it never happened.

"You do know, that you have 4 missed calls, right?" Eleanor picked up Brittany's phone, she was slightly taken aback, "Whoa, what does Alvin want? Did something happen?"

"Nope." Brittany again, responded quickly. Eleanor shot a look at Jeanette, she returned the stare. Brittany knew what they were thinking, even turned completely around, "Don't even think about it." her mood changed awfully quickly.

Eleanor ran up to Brit, "Why not? It will be really short!"

"No! No one is going to tell him!" Brittany left the room to put her bowl in the kitchen. Eleanor followed,

"I knew it."

"Knew what?" Brittany grabbed a paper cup, filling it up with juice, "I already told you that I kissed him."

"Yeah, but we kept teasing you about liking him. We didn't know if you actually did or-"

"Okay, I like him! So what?" Brittany snapped. She did the same thing with Jacobson, she went through the denial stage, the acceptance stage, the laughing stage and now-

"Brittany's pissy again." Jeanette remarked. The pink-clad stopped drinking her juice, and the green-clad turned slowly to face her sister.

_"Did she just swear?" _Brittany furrowed a brow, mouth slightly open. Even Eleanor was shocked, Jeanette never used profanities. _Everyone_ must be changing.

"Uh-um," Eleanor started, trying to forget what just happened, "Anyway," there was a long pause before she started again, "Why don't we just give the boys a call and-"

"You can, but I'm not talking to Alvin until I'm forced to see him." Brittany sat in her original position on the living room floor. Now she was being difficult. Her sisters stood in the silence, they know that everything has been so confusing since the end of spring break. It's almost like it was planned to happen like this.

Why did everything have to happen at once?

Eleanor has always liked Theodore, but didn't really show it until at the water park. They've always been awesome friends, but no one can deny that there's something more in between them. Eleanor usually helps Theodore through tough problems, like with his family. Or when he wanted to change his image.

Jeanette never really changed, she grew, but never changed. Simon changed. He changed into what Jeanette secretly desired. Simon was sweet, too sweet. So he became his true self...instead of hiding behind lies. He's still sweet, but now he speaks his mind. And she knows how "good" Simon can be, due to their personal time at the water park.

Hell, Brittany shared a kiss that haunts her every single night, until she ends up dreaming about Alvin. ..

They were all thinking it, but only Eleanor had the guts to say it.

"You don't think," the green-clad started, "that everything was done on purpose, like it was m-"

"Oh God, Eleanor," Brittany snapped, "Don't bring up all that 'faith' crap, please." she felt guilty for interrupting, but she had a point to get across, "All of that stuff happened coincidentally, it's not like we were meant to find our true loves at the same time," Brittany stated, "Besides...I do not _Love_ Alvin Seville."

Jeanette looked at her hands, she had been sweating this whole time. She knew that some how, Eleanor was right. Yeah, she loved Simon, but life doesn't work that way. You don't just confess your love and live happily ever after. There's more too it. Jeanette knew it wouldn't matter whether she loved _someone_ or not, as did Eleanor. The two younger sisters knew that if they were all in a movie, Brittany would somewhat be the main character. They'd just be side characters that also find love and live a perfect life. When the credits roll, you wouldn't be thinking about Eleanor or Jeanette, would you?

The three chipettes were thinking too hard on something that was nonexistent. They believed that if Brittany didn't make her next decision, it would affect all of their love lives. Which is partially true. Alvin is the leader of the Chipmunks, right? So he makes most of the decisions. If him and Brittany get on a really awkward page, or start to actually hate each other, then Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor will have a hell of a time trying to make things normal. Thus, jeopardizing a chance between everyone.

It sounded ridiculous, but they figured that all of this is Brittany's fault. She believed it. But seriously? Did they have to put her on the spot?

All of their thinking was interrupted, Brittany's phone buzzed, flashed, and vibrated crazily on the coffee table. Everyone in the hotel could probably hear it. Another mild heart-attack came through the confused chipette. To make the awkwardness pass, she smiled nervously. Brittany walked up to her phone, her sisters giving her the cue of "it's okay." That made her feel worse.

The phone was going crazy, she wanted to let it ring, but she knew that he's had enough.

This is getting way too confusing.

* * *

><p><strong>Confused? Me too! Jk.<strong>

**Ohh, so we still don't know who called Alvin...**

**Also, wow, really Jeanette and Eleanor are slightly jealous of Brittany? Only because they know her life is just a little more interesting.**

**What the hell Brittany! Do you love Alvin or not? And if you do, are you going to tell him or what?**

**Oh jeez, the fortune...smooth, Alvin, _real_ smooth...**

**Okay, so basically Jeanette and Eleanor think their love lives are on the line...just because of Brittany? What were they thinking? **

**But think about it ;)**

_**"Who do you think called Alvin?" **_**Are you going to change your answer?**

**Review! Please! Almost 100!**

**(again, sorry for any mistakes.)**

**Toodles!**


	15. Sorry!

**Okay Listen!**  
><strong>My heart was just crushed by someone named, Jalen Harris they said this:<strong>

**_" I hate these mother fucking stories where you start fuckin reading them then the last chapter (unfininshed) has a mother fucking cliffhanger and then they wont update for fuckin ever! same as My Bad and Loss of Inocence AND What She Would Never Say. Fuck them all i hope you all die and choke on dicks. Just give up on chapter 15 guys its never coming out, besides all the finished stories have motherfucking dumb ass idiots who cant type!"_**

**Wow! Okay, sorry that I haven't updated, sorry I have a life, sorry I suck a writing...**  
><strong>But thanks to that person, I feel like shit.<strong>  
><strong>So thanks, you win at successfully making your point. Asshole. No, feel free to continue reading, The next chapter will be up.<strong>

**It takes time, I can't just magically make a chapter when ever you want! So go fuck yourself, **Jalen** .**  
><strong>Truth is, this story may only have like 5 more chapters, but I was willing to extend it for the TRUE FANS!<strong>

**But, mother fucking _chapter 15 will be up tomorrow._**

**See you fucking then.**

**Please put your input on my rant, I don't want anyone to hate me...**

**Sincerely****, **

**A 14 year old who thought life was going well...**


	16. Without The Chipettes Pt 2

**Kisses face to: _"Princesakarlita411"_ Congrats you were the Hundredth Reviewer! Do you have any special requests? If you do, PM me or leave an interesting reviews ;) **

**I'm so proud of you all, I know some of you are like totally pissed at me, but like I said "I can't upload a chapter whenever," It takes time! And some of you know that I just started High School, so I have homework every night!**

**Aside from my life, if you're interested, here's two links to Actual Chipmunk Songs! They're new and catchy. Thank you Ross and Janice!**

**(Youtube) " watch?v=xfq80wGuTBw"= Call Me Maybe**

**(Youtube) " watch?v=LYFmIpaC0iQ"= Which Doctor 2.0**

**Here's a link to the NEW TV SERIES! (Facebook) " /pages/Alvin-and-the-Chipmunks-The-New-Animated-TV-Series/445805338805516 "**

**I guess I owe you so...**

**Ladies and Gentlemen... The actual Chapter 15!**

**(sorry for any mistakes.)**

* * *

><p>"Just stop!" Jacobson snapped back, as he quickly made his way across the street. Across from him was the playground for the Elementary School. Behind him was a confused Lucie, begging for answers.<p>

"No, just answer the question!" She stopped in the middle of the street to catch her breath. She had chased him for three blocks already. Jacobson paused and turned to face her.

"Why do you care?" he threw his hands up, waiting for a stupid response. Lucie honestly didn't know why she cared. But she _did_ care for Alvin and wanted answers. When she gets her mind on something, her persistent self doesn't stop until the job is done. She was caught on her words, she sighed looking at her shoes, think of something- anything to say, "That's what I thought." Jacobson was impatient, and ready to move on from the subject.

Lucie came to, running in front of him, her brown hair slapping him in the face as she quickly turned, "I'm not leaving until you answer my-"

"Dude! You asked like fifty questions! That's what all girls do, they think it's gonna be short, but it's not!" Jacobson strutted around her. Lucie huffed, screaming at the top of her lungs for half a second! Sure scared the shit out of Jacob! He turned and faced her like she was insane.

"Answer just one." The scream she had released made her calm, but still persistent as ever. Jacobson saw the look on her face: she wasn't leaving. He wiped his face, a tired look on it. He then put his hand up and let her continue. Lucie smiled, knowing she won. She grabbed Jacobson's sleeve, making him sit on the curb. He wasn't happy at all.

"First," Lucie made sure he was paying attention, this was the first time she had talked to him without wanting to choke him, "Why did you punch Alvin?" she asked as if she was his personal psychiatrist. He furrowed both brows.

"Seriously, that happened like three days ago, let it go."

"No, obviously you did that _because_ of the problem, so all I want to know is _why_." she pushed. Jacobson rolled his eyes, biting on the inside of his cheek. He waited a while to answer.

"Because, I was pissed."

Lucie looked at the sky, "Ugh! The reason you were pissed _was_?" she extended 'was' a little to far.

"You said _one_ question." Jacobson stood up, walking over to the park. Lucie followed,

"Fine I wont ask you any more,_ if_ you tell me the story." she persisted. She stood in the background, a little unprepared for his response.

"You don't see it, do you?" he yelled from the top of the hill that held the swings. Lucie couldn't see from that far, but she was pretty sure he patted the swing next to him. And he was smirking? Lucie smiled, really excited to get this far with him, uncovering secrets, that is.

She made her way up the cat-tail blanketed, mini-mountain. She planted her blue-laced skirt on the swing next to him. She began to slowly kick her feet back and forth, gaining momentum for high swinging, "So what don't I see?" she spoke loudly over the squeaking and grinding of the chains. Jacobson began to push himself as well.

"Hey, no questions." He warned once more. He seemed to be forming a smile from the feeling of falling due to the swinging, "I talk, you listen," he gained his breath from pumping his legs, "First, what you don't see is Alvin and Brittany," he began, making sure his sentences were short, it was hard to have a full conversation when you're not in sync with your swinging partner. Knowing she wasn't going to ask another question, he continued, "You don't see how they act together. You don't see their attitudes towards each other, you don't-"

"I get it, I don't see a lot of things, get on with it." Lucie slowed down to swing in match with Jacobson, it was a lot easier to hear him that way.

"They flirt all the time, you know that?" His voiced changed to a mourning sound, as if someone died before his eyes. Lucie didn't look surprised.

"I don't think it's flirting, they just screw around, like brother and sister." she informed. She breathed in hard, kicking again to gain altitude.

"More like incest!" Jacobson joked, changing his mood again. Lucie scoffed, swinging out of sync with him, "But it's not just the flirting, it's everything else," he added. When he swung higher, she slowed down. She wanted him to continue without her asking a question, "Like, don't you ever notice anything about Brittany that you want, or wish she didn't have?" he stopped by stabbing his tippy-toes into the wood chips, letting his feet ripple.

"Jealousy." she informed without asking.

"Yeah, like, don't you ever get jealous of Brittany?" he jumped in instantly. He stood up, pacing over to the slanted, multi-colored pole that held up the whole swing set. He leaned against it.

"Of course. Everyone does. She's beautiful, talented and famous." Lucie made her point, "And your problem is, Alvin is hot, talented and famous as well." she assumed for him. She was right on the ball, reading his mind. It was quiet between them for a few moments, she broke the silence, "That feeling you have, it'll pass." she told him wisely, "That feeling of 'my girlfriend's gonna leave me,' it gets better."

Jacobson rolled his eyes, "I know, I've had that feeling for a long time." he smirked, walking behind Lucie. Her eyes followed him, making her head turn ninety degrees. He grabbed her waist, she gasped, tensing up.

"W-what are you doing?" her knuckles turned white to how tight she was squeezing the rubber around the chains. Jacobson let out one innocent laugh,

"I was gonna push you." he responded, pushing her forward once, when she swung back, he grabbed her waist again, "Plus, I said no questions." he teased.

"That didn't count." she argued, letting herself be touched by him. Every time he grabbed her to extend her forward, she shivered slightly. Once she got past the awkwardness, she continued the conversation, "You're not the only one who feels that way, all of Alvin's friends envy him. And I swear, I was the only one who noticed. That's why I became his girlfriend, so he had someone to talk to when he figured out he was alone in this world," she was pushed a few more times, letting herself catch her breath, "But I guess Brittany beat me to it." she added. Jacobson pushed her once more, catching her waist when she swung back.

"Ah-ha, so you are aware of Alvin and Brittany!" he caught her red-handed. She smiled halfway.

"Well, yeah, it's kind-of obvious," she admitted playfully, "they're not very good at hating each other." Both of them laughed. Jacobson let go of Lucie's waist, walking in front of her, "But I wasn't kidding about it getting better," Lucie got serious, "I just ignore it, because if he really did like- or maybe even love her- , he would've done something about it by now." she finished.

"Not necessarily," Jacobson added, "I mean, did you go running up to Alvin when you found out you liked him? No, you waited it out." he stated. Lucie dug her feet into the wood chips, losing one of her flip-flops. She took them both off instead. She placed her hands in her lap, picking at her hangnails.

"So, what do you want to do about it?"

Jacobson smirked, pulling out Lucie's iPhone. Her mouth was ajar; slightly open. She quickly felt her back pocket on her skirt, finding no phone. He must have grabbed it when she was swinging.

"Call him." he tossed the phone onto her lap, "Tell him what's on your mind, and also mention that I'm not _that_ mad anymore." he mumbled the last part of that sentence.

Lucie thought it was strange and out of character for him, plus he didn't snap at her for asking a question, "Why can't you tell him?" she persisted on him doing it, she wasn't ready to talk to Alvin about that kind of stuff yet, it hadn't got that much out of hand so why should she worry?

"You owe me for asking a question," he made her roll her eyes, "plus he already knows I'm not okay with it, but he hasn't heard it from _you_ yet." he pointed out. Lucie looked down at her phone. She turned it on, sliding her finger in a zig-zag to unlock it, she went to her speed dial and pressed 4, instantly calling Alvin's phone.

It rang about five times before getting an answer, _"Hello?" _Alvin spat out as soon as possible, obviously eager. Lucie looked up at Jacobson, he gave her a nod, letting her know to say something. She just let it all come out, not thinking before speaking.

"Alvin? We need to talk." she paused at the end of her sentence, regretting starting off like that.

_"Um, okay?" _he sounded slightly concerned, or confused, _"What's wrong?"_

Lucie fanned Jacobson to go somewhere else, but he refused, "Um, it's not bad, it's just-" Jacobson caught her attention by pointing to himself, she got the clue, "I- uh, I talked to Jacobson," she started, not hearing a quick response from Alvin, in fact it sounded like he sighed in an irritating way. Jacobson continued to direct her sentences, one by one.

_"I thought I told you not to talk to-"_

"I know, but nothing bad happened." she retorted, Alvin didn't sound mad or anything, he responded with more ease than she expected, "He wanted to tell you that he's not being an ass anymore," she joked, biting her bottom lip, holding back a long disturbing laugh. Jacobson swatted her forearm, almost causing her to lose her phone.

Alvin laughed slightly, unaware of Jacobson being present, _"Why can't he tell me himself?" _

"That's what I said!" she made a weird face, Jacobson sighed, not helping it, but he had to smile.

_"Well, I won't accept it until he calls me." _

"True, true, I get it. But besides Jacobson, there's more," she swallowed, forcing herself to quickly jump from one subject to another. Her facial expressions were solemn now, "I know this is probably _stupid_," she turned her head to Jacobson, he raised an eyebrow, "But, I think we need to discuss Brittany."

_"Why?" _Alvin responded quickly, _"what happened?"_

"Nothing happened," Lucie reassured, laughing slightly, "I don't want to be the girlfriend who's a little over protective, or over-attached, but-" Jacobson stopped her, he shook his head not letting her continue, he did some weird moves and tried to act out what to say, it failed. Finally he just whispered the damn thing, he told her to ask him on a date.

_"Lucie?"_

"You know what? I was thinking that-"

_"No hold on, you were going to say something about Brittany."_ Alvin tried to stay on track, she didn't. She changed the subject, or at least made the subject better.

"Oh, um I was just wondering if you had talked to her, 'cuz she wont pick up her phone for me."

_"No, she wont for me either."_ Alvin sounded forlorn, Lucie was completely aware.

"Well, we'll get a hold of her somehow," finally changing the subject, "So anyway, about what I was going to say before, I think we should go on date, you know something to celebrate."

_"Celebrate what?"_ Lucie knew about Alvin's issues with anniversaries. But it soon was going on their one-month-versary. She didn't want to be that kind of girlfriend.

"Celebrate the Chipettes coming home, or that we've dated for almost a month." She braced herself for his response.

_"I think Dave had something planned for the Chipettes, but yeah, we can go on a date."_ Lucie's face was so relieved, she thought he would freak out for her saying something related to their relationship.

"Cool, how about my place the weekend the Chipettes return?"

_"Your place? What'cha got planned, girl?"_ Alvin turned on the charm, like always. Lucie giggled,

"Just mark it in your calendar." she teased, "hey I have to go, I'll call you later, okay?"

_"Kay, but you have to give me clues for our date." _Alvin sounded desperate, Lucie thought it was cute though.

"We'll see, bye." she laughed, letting him hang up. She tucked her phone in her skirt's back pocket. Looking up, then slapping Jacobson upside the head, "What the hell is wrong with you!" she barked.

"Ah, what? I thought that if you two went out, then I could go on a date with Brittany, then we could each discuss the fucking issue." Jacobson retorted, rubbing his head.

"I wasn't planning on a date anyway, now I have to get my mom out of the house, cuz that's the weekend I'm supposed to be with her," Lucie sighed, rubbing her forearm, "I guess I can try it after the football game." she concluded.

"See, problem solved," Jacobson placed himself next to his counterpart, **(Ah what? They're counterparts, what the fuck?)** "Anyway, it's like almost five-thirty and I have a stupid paper on 'how the types of matter effect everything' or something like that."

"You don't do your homework, like ever." Lucie informed; stated the obvious, "Plus, didn't we already get that assignment?"

"I didn't say when it was assigned, now did I?" Jacobson made the distance between them uncomfortable. His blonde bangs hanging in front of his green eyes were slightly intimidating. He licked his lips, biting his bottom one. Lucie just stood there like a statue, speaking, but not moving.

"I-I'm just saying, it's not a hard assignment. I c-could probably give you all the answers, easy." Lucie stepped back to gain breathing space, she had lacked it.

"Okay, deal." he breathed hot air onto her face. Lucie stared at him, meeting his eyes. They really were cute. She swallowed, forgetting to breath. She tried to take a breath, but it was blocked by Jacobson's eager lips. A second after impact, she was pushed against the slanted pole, not a single space could be found between their bodies. Jacobson's tongue found its way into Lucie's shocked mouth. It was a different feeling than he was used to, but he liked it. A little too much.

Lucie didn't mean to, but she let a moan escape past her tongue, and onto Jacobson's. She never kissed anyone like this, it was foreign. She felt grossed out, her face was heating up and she's pretty sure he had a boner. She stood there, dead, while Jacobson controlled what happened inside their mouths. Her eyes were clamped shut, her hands were on his forearms, and her whole body was shaking, just to top it all off.

Jacobson tried to relax her by combing his fingers through her hair, she got goosebumps head to toe, it was too nerve-racking. She couldn't take it anymore. The two of them parted, and Lucie got a glimpse of that smirk. Her expression was ditsy, but she was completely alert. The two just stared, Jacobson had a smile of conquer. Lucie was pissed.

"You're a bad kisser." she pushed him back.

"Haha, yeah, Fuck you." he retorted.

"No thanks." she replied.

"Ditto." he concluded. Jacobson leaned in, kissing her neck, before walking in the other direction. Lucie breathed in on the shaky side, her eyes felt heavy and were about to release tears. She swallowed, brushing her bangs behind her ear, just above the spot she was kissed. The walk home was going to feel longer than it should. She knew it.

She couldn't help it, she cried the whole way home.

* * *

><p><strong>What!? Nu uh! That so did not just happen!<strong>

**Oh wait, it so did! **

**Okay, so I thought I'd try to put one chapter in Lucie and Jacobson's POV. Did you like it? Yes? No?**

**Awesome!**

**Happy now, Jalen? If your still reading. If not, good for fucking you.**

**To everyone else, I'm still sorry for not updating. I can't make a promise that I'll update soon, so I guess...**

**I'll see you next time :)**

**P.S. _'ChipmunksRule4ever'_, you came close second at becoming reviewer 101! So Congrats to you as well!  
><strong>

**and, _'roller42000'_ you were 99! So thanks for the reviews in general! **

** I love you guys!**

**(again, sorry for any mistakes.)**

**ToOdLeS!**


	17. Without The Chipmunks Pt 2

**Hello!**  
><strong>Sup'?<strong>  
><strong>Really?<strong>  
><strong>That's cool.<strong>  
><strong>Yep.<strong>  
><strong>Cool.<strong>  
><strong>Listen, that's...really interesting, but uh...I kinda have a story to get on with so...<strong>

**(there will definitely be mistakes!)**

* * *

><p>It's been about seventeen days since the Chipettes left for New York. Fourteen performances have been performed. And One interview. The interview was held in Brooklyn, it was short and sweet. They were just asking the girls how things have gone and what it's like to be "on top", to perform, to work with the Chipmunks.<p>

Only thirteen days until they will return to California. Being in New York has made things worse for Brittany. For Jeanette. And for Eleanor. Brittany is still confused about Alvin and Jacobson, too cliché. But she can't go back to California now, unless she has some sort of truth for either one of her pain causers. Jeanette's getting along, but she can't stand Brittany's new attitude. Yes, she had one before, but now it's just horrible. The purple-clad can't do one thing without getting snapped at, nor can the green-clad. Eleanor is trying to keep Brittany, as Jeanette would just ignore it, calm and reasonable.

Brittany can't keep her thoughts to herself. One second she'll be blabbing a plan,_ out loud_, of how to face Jacobson, the other will be about how to confess to Alvin. Back and forth, they all end with "no it wont work." Brittany's in denial as well. She refuses to tell anyone, even herself. That she'd rather be with Alvin than Jacobson. She can't figure out why, either. Jacobson _is_ her boyfriend, and she loves him. But saying that always some how brings her back to Alvin. She can feel herself leaning towards-

"Brit!" Eleanor waved a hand in front of her sister's face. Brittany looked up from the couch with a furrowed brow, "We get it." she finished with a giggle. Brittany just realized she had said everything out loud... again.

"Sorry."

"No you're not," Jeanette sat on the couch as well, wrapping an arm around her sister, who rolled her eyes, "because if you were, you wouldn't do it at all." sarcasm was spit all over the place. Brittany pushed herself over the opposite couch.

"Please. Don't give a definition of an apology." Brittany retorted. Jeanette laughed slightly, reaching over and grabbing the novel she's been soaking into for a week. Eleanor sat next to the eldest, sighing.

"You've been blabbing about "conspiracies" ever since we started bugging you about your phone call with Alvin," the green-clad reminded, "So are you going to tell us or not?" There was a small amount of silence before anyone answered. Brittany leaned back on the couch, letting out an obnoxious sigh.

"No. I don't want to bring it up, besides, didn't you hear it on your own?" Brittany asked, implying that the question went to _both_ of her sisters. Jeanette started to laugh, she sat up, closing her book.

"I heard everything, and let me tell you, it's nothing you'd be interested in." Jeanette waved her hand, positioning herself to get comfortable again. Brittany stared at her sister, confusion slapped on her face.

"What is your problem?" Brittany fired. Jeanette didn't take her eyes off her book, she simply turned a page and responded,

"Your asking _me_ for_ my_ problem?"

That was enough to spark it. The flash back.

**3 days ago!**

Brittany still hadn't called Alvin. She blocked his number, but only for a little while. He called an average of four times a day. He didn't even bother to call her sisters. No Facebook, either. That wouldn't be useful anyway. The computer is in the lobby and it's a dollar a minute. He just wants to hear her voice, not instantly chat. Or even text.

He always called at, or around (New York Time) 7am, 12 noon, 4pm, and 10pm. Until he was blocked. It's only been about two days and a half, he's probably going insane! But just this one evening, Brittany was torturing herself by practicing a pointless conversation between him and her. She don't know what happened exactly, but she grabbed her phone, staring at it for a creepy, unusual amount of time. She finally went into contacts, Alvin's name was first, only because ":)" came before it. She subconsciously unblocked him, expecting a call instantly. It didn't come.

She missed him. She wanted _him_ to call. And of course, the one time! He doesn't call! Brittany felt slightly angry, she huffed, slamming her thumb on the touch screen. _Calling. _She held her breath. After about three rings, she wanted to hang up, but forced herself through it. Five rings later, and there's a pause, the ringing stopped.

_"Brittany?" _Alvin's voice, definitely.

"Yeah," Brittany's response was shaky, "H-hey." She released her poisonous breath, it was killing her inside.

_"Hey!" _he let a full-on laugh escape, sounding almost like a choke, _"What's up?" _all of this excitement he gave off was making Brittany feel worse.

_Did he really miss me that much? _Her thoughts couldn't continue themselves, her mouth moved faster than her brain, "Not much, you?" she tried to sound as calm as possible, but her excitement was hard to contain, possibly harder than Alvin's. She bit her bottom to keep from laughing or screaming.

_"Me? I'm psyched that you're not dead!"_ he joked, trying to lift up any down spirits there were. He was oblivious to how Brittany was feeling, so why not crack a joke? Brittany actually laughed.

"Well, I'm not dead," her voice was still too shaky, Alvin was sure of it. There was something up, he just needed to know how to get it out of her, "Just busy."

Alvin scoffed,_ "Mhmm, and I'm ugly,"_ he retorted, _"You've been ignoring me."_ he stated rather proudly. Brittany rolled her eyes, twirling her hair in her fingers.

"No, I've been rehearsing with Jeanette and Eleanor," she defended herself, "As soon as rehearsals are done, then I'm too tired. Then the next day it's planning for another three-hour performance. See? _Tired_." Brittany smirked, waiting for his smart-ass comment.

_"How about, 'See? Lying.'" _Alvin let out a laugh of disbelieve, _"Seriously? You couldn't have answered one call?" _

"Maybe I would've, if you if you weren't obsessed with trying to run up your phone bill," Brittany was heating up, she'd been craving an argument (and other things) from him, "Really Alvin? Sixty calls to New York?"

_"If you answered just one, it would've been only six!" _he argued back. Brittany didn't want this playful disagreement to turn into anything ugly.

"Well, I called you _now_, you can yell at me or whatever." Brittany gave in.

_"I don't think yelling at you would fix it." _She could tell by his tone he had on a seductive face. She didn't mind, she played along.

"We haven't talked in like forever and you want to punish me?" she sounded innocent, biting her bottom lip. She was sitting on the floor in the living room, resting her elbow on the coffee table.

_"It's only fair," _he responded. Brittany's signature giggle was heard. Her hair was so wrapped up in her fingertips, she lost feeling in them. She's pretty sure she drew blood from her lower lip as well.

"Can't do anything. We're three-thousand miles away from each other." she teased.

_"Two-thousand, nine hundred and fourteen."_ he corrected.

"Simon?"

_"Google." _he corrected again. Brittany laughed, laying back on the floor. The ceiling had designs on it from leaks and molds, keeping her eyes entertained.

"So," Brittany sighed, "What kind of punishment are we looking at? You steal my phone? Trip me when I'm holding my lunch? Embarrass me in Math?"

_"Are you trying to get me killed?"_ he joked again, _"I was thinking of something like another date."__  
><em>

Brittany sat up, no longer twirling her hair. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, "Why?" Now she was concerned. Another date? "Do you go just looking for trouble? We are _not_ going on another date. When I get home, I'm going to sleep for like six years."

_"W-" _Alvin tried to get his say in.

"And do you realize that if someone were to see us they'd report it to L-" anger and confusion was the only thing to express Brittany's emotions. Funny how they can change so fast.

_"Brittany I'm not-" _

"Not only would Lucie be pissed she'd never-"

_"You're not gonna let me talk are y-"_

"No! You always do this to me, Alvin! You put me in these situations that I can't handle. You don't know what it's like-

_"I broke up with her!" _

Brittany heard exactly what he said. All five words. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, standing up. She slammed her shin on the coffee table, letting out a screech, "W-what?" she had to do something to cover up her pain.

_"Well, I'm going to." _Alvin added, half-heartedly. Brittany sat on the couch, she placed her hand over her shin, holding it to subdue pain.

"W-what do you mean, you broke up with her-"

_"Actually I haven't yet but-"_

"No, but you will," Brittany grit her teeth, holding back as much as she could, "So you thought you could just break up with Lucie, then ask me out?" she rubbed her injured leg, discovering she now has a bruise. She heard Alvin let out a small breath followed by a laugh.

_"Look,"_ Alvin let out uneasily, Brittany could almost see him scratching the back of his neck, _"You can't blame me for not wanting to be with her anymore. Did I criticize you when you broke up with all your boyfriends?"_ he had a point there. Brittany swallowed. All of this stuff was coming in too fast. Did he really think that he could get with Brittany if he got rid of Lucie?

Brittany wiped her face with her hand, relaxing her whole body. She wanted to make sure she was prepared for any _more_ news, "Alvin, if it's because we kissed, then I don't think we-"

_"No, It's not because of that,"_ he responded quickly. Brittany felt some-what relieved. All the kisses they've shared had some sort of impact on their life. They guess it affected more than expected. Alvin is one to judge a girl on how well she kisses, and Brittany is completely aware of that. _"I miss you,_ _Brit."_

Unexpected, yet expected. Brittany smiled, but dropped it instantly. She began chewing on her nails, over thinking about the situation, "So what are you saying?" her voice cracked from her earlier shouting, making Alvin think it's cute. Brittany spent most of the silence massaging her leg, hoping the bruise wouldn't get worse.

_"You'd have to-"_

"Brake up with Jacobson?" the pink-clad responded in monotone. She saw it coming, new it was coming, expected it to come, but not like this: over the phone."I- I don't know," she brought her nail out of her mouth, noticing the ring. That ring was a mystery, but still a symbol of what Alvin and Brittany represented. She shined it in the light, smiling at the chipped paint. Cheap, but romantic. "Are we even ready for something like that?" it's been a long time since they've experienced a real relationship with each other, and now he wants to jump back into it?

_"We'll see,"_ he was aware of Brittany's feelings, but he didn't want her stress over it, _"Hey, Brit? I gotta go, but do me a favor,"_ he was positive she'd take it in.

"Yeah?"

_"When you come back, after the football game, stick around and wait for me,"_ Brittany nodded. No "byes", no "see you laters". Just dial tone. Brittany sighed, glancing at the ring on her finger. She was slightly disappointed she didn't get to tell him how cute she thought it was. She crawled into the hotel room containing her sisters. Quietly, she climbed into bed, squeezing one of the pillows. Tightly. _  
><em>

She lie there for a while, wanting to either squeal with joy, or cry with pain. The decision has been made: She want's Alvin.

**Present Time**

Jeanette just stared at her sister, waiting for her to respond. Brittany pushed the topic aside. She went into the tiny hallway connecting from the living room to the extra bedroom. She barely got in before she was embraced by Miss. Miller. She cracked. After holding all of this in, she finally cracked. Brittany and her mother sat on the bed. The chipette's hair was stroked behind her ear, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I wanna go home." Brittany's voice was muffled in Miss. Miller's shoulder. Her mother laughed slightly, wiping away a tear with her thumb.

"No you don't, you're just having emotional confusion." Brittany leaned back. Usually she'd be shocked that her mother would know so much, but she was right. Brittany didn't want to go home. She just wanted to be somewhere other than here. Miss. Miller had already been informed of the 'Alvin/Jacobson' situation. Although she thought it was silly, she needed to be there for her daughters.

Brittany sighed roughly, followed by the sniffing of the nose. She held her face in her hands, embracing the silence. Shortly after, Jeanette and Eleanor were standing in the doorway, observing the scene. Miss. Miller hated seeing her like this- or anyone for that matter.

"Brittany?" their mother's voice was scratchy and used up, "If you fall in love with two people, pick the second. If you really loved the first person, you wouldn't have fallen for the other." In sync, all the chipettes looked at Miss. Miller, taken aback. It took a while for them to soak it in, but she was one hundred percent, absolutely correct.

Choosing Alvin and making it final, Brittany lie back, her sisters smirking and joining her on the bed. Jeanette halfway apologized for making the situation worse. No one was _that_ shocked; as it was expected. Brittany bit her bottom lip, purposely trying to draw blood, this time. It would be her punishment for being so clueless, so oblivious to everything that's been happening, so incautious for her stupid decisions. No more of that. None. Never. Ever. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>Nice! Yeah...no. My writing skills, I fear, have just plummeted. I need to work on a few things, but if you like it, that's awesome!<br>**

**(how many mistakes did you see? A lot!)**

**So... The Chipettes are returning!**

_**'Is there anything special you want to happen in the next chapter?'**_

**I hate when I leave you guys waiting for like ever! I know what it feels like. **

**Now that I'm somewhat on track, I'll update as soon as I can!**

**You know what you can do in the meantime? You can check out 'Love Gone Wrong' a Simonette story written by my good friend "Simonette1357"!**

**Anywho, I'll see you soon :)**

**ToOdLeS!**


	18. Sorry! Again!

**I hate myself!**

* * *

><p>Look, I know I haven't updated in like forever! But that's because I have a huge case of Writers Block. I can't get the ideas out of my head and onto here in a nice, neat way. If you've ever suffered from Writers Block, you know exactly what's going down.<p>

I will tell you though, I have been working everyday on the next chapter. But it's really hard to organize the scenes and tell what's supposed to happen.

The soonest I can give you the next chapter is probably around the second week in November, maybe. Hopefully.

I still love you guys to death, but you guys probably hate me. Which is understandable.

I promise, the next chapter will have _enough_ things to make you all happy!

:)

* * *

><p><strong>ToOdLeS!<strong>


	19. Welcome Home

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I had been working on it for like ever, but I finally sat my ass down and forced myself to write.**

**And what do ya know? I cured my Writers Block!**

**(sorry for any mistakes)**

***sings and does a little jig***

* * *

><p>All of the classrooms were filled, desperately waiting on the clock. One minute until it would officially be Friday. The teacher went on and on about a subject that she thought she could extend till the last second. No one understood anything at the moment. They all just wanted to be at the football game that was starting tonight, probably one that few people would remember.<p>

At last, the bell struck, filling the hallways up completely, making it impossible to escape. People were streaming to catch up to their friends, of course knocking Lucie to her knees. Lucie rolled her eyes, trying to find the idiot who doesn't have near 20/20 vision. No luck, she grabbed her two binders and headed towards the door.

Today was the day! It's been four weeks (seems longer) since the Chipettes have left. Now, they're back. Well, almost. They wont be home 'till later tonight. And since life is a troll, it'll feel like a year instead of a couple hours. Lucie headed towards the commons, being struck in the eye by someone she_ needed_ to talk to.

Jacobson's lips were curved into a smirk, his bangs barely rested over his green eyes. He was gathering his weekend assignments, of which he would never accomplish. Such a shame, he actually had potential. Lucie literally had no idea how to talk to him all week, or last. Ever since their moment at the park, she's felt guilty and horrible. He made her feel like this, it was his fault. Problem! When she walked home that night, she nearly bawled herself dry.

It was a good kiss. Liked it? Maybe loved it. Too many problems at once. Too bad, she needed to talk, or at least argue with him. Pulling a "Brittany", she marched straight up to his locker, slamming the metal door right before his eyes. He managed to hold on to his belongings before exploding.

"Why did you kiss me?" she opened with. Jacobson dropped his books, placing a hand over her mouth, pushing her up against his locker. She dropped her things as well. She didn't struggle, but slightly inwardly laughed. He noticed where they were, and guided her into a side hall.

"You might want to wait 'till we're alone next time." he remarked. She readjusted her bag strap, brushing her hair out of her face. This was the first thing he'd said to her since the park. It was foreign for her, hearing his voice. It slightly cracked, leaving the last few consonants bounce around in her mind. She stared blankly at first, then caught reality.

"There _is_ no next time." she lowered her head, slowly loosing confidence. Jacobson stared, one eyebrow cocked up. This was just ridiculous for him. He turned on his heel, leaving the scene. Lucie followed him into the hall, yelling for him. She stopped half way, "Ass hole!"

He just kept walking, grabbing his items. He also grabbed hers, shaking them in his hand, "You wanna talk? Gotta keep up." He stuffed her binders under his arm. She grunted, sprinting down the hall. Every time she said a word, he'd take something out of her English binder and drop it, making a path.

"Jacob!"

"Lucie!" He mocked her tone. He then dropped a few pens, of which she picked back up. This was just a game of tag. She was catching up, so he dodged behind a corner, scaring the shit out of her when she approached.

"Ugh! Give me my crap." She stuffed all of her little pens and what-not back into her binder. He smiled but continued out the hall. "Hey!" she yelled.

"Hi!" He hollered. She ran up to him, talking non-stop.

"I asked you a question, why can't you answer it? Is it really that hard?" he started to slow down, so she could catch a breath, "You and Alvin do the same exact thing, you keep us wait-"

"First," he stopped in her path, "Don't compare me to Alvin," she snorted, thinking it was funny of how they're so much alike, "Second, your answer is: I gave you what Brittany had." he turned, leaving her to think. No. Just kidding, she caught up to him once again.

"Brittany had? What?" she stepped at his pace, not looking anywhere else but on him. He kept walking, "Dude, tell me." she grabbed his arm. He looked at her for a few seconds, waiting for another order that he couldn't avoid. He caved.

"You said that you couldn't like, live up to her ,or what-ever, so I gave you something that she gets all the time." It's almost like his explanation was rehearsed. Lucie let it sink in, and guessed it made sense. Jacobson walked ahead of her, she kept a distance.

"If you think it counts, you're dumb." she remarked. He turned a corner with a wave of his hand. Lucie jolted forward, reaching a synced pace with him.

"Sorry, what's supposed to count again?" he asked with sarcasm in his tone.

"You know. Giving me something that Brittany has. That didn't count."

Jacobson made a stop at the water fountain, before drinking he commented, "Want something else?" he was joking of course, but it set a small flame inside of Lucie. She bent around him, grabbing his notebook and pen. She then threw a slip of paper at his back. He wiped his mouth, picking it up and unfolding it.

_In a million years._

He smirked, throwing the note in his binder, "Whatever." They both had to go in the same direction anyway, so walking together seemed legit. Turning the corner was more exciting than they both pictured.

"Hey guys!"

Brittany had a few bags on her arm and Alvin's cap. Lucie squealed, pushing Jacobson to the side. He plugged his ears as the two girls screamed. They jumped up and down, yelling out complements towards each other. Finally, Brittany noticed her boyfriend and pulled him into the chaos. He hugged her tightly, feeling and getting familiar with her. His face was buried in her hair, and she was resting in the crook of his neck.

They held each other for what seemed like too long. Brittany wanted to hold on to him long enough so he wouldn't feel guilty when she told him the news. She'll just have to wait. He kissed her neck, making her giggle. He continued to move lower, until she lightly screeched. He rested his forehead on hers, pecking her lips. It felt good to hold her again.

"What's this?" Lucie playfully grabbed Alvin's cap, spinning it on her finger. Brittany laughed, taking it back.

"Alvin is so awesome!" Lucie and Jacobson stared at her in shock, "He came up with this whole plan to pick me up at the airport early, and throw this mini party in the taxi. It was stupid but fun." she giggled, placing the cap back on her head.

"Where _is_ Alvin?" Jacobson got out of the way.

"He should be down the same hall you guys came from. He had to get all of his stuff from his locker." Brittany couldn't even take a breath before Alvin came up from behind and tickled the chipette's waist. She turned around punching his arm. He took his cap back, placing it firmly on his head.

Brittany smiled, gently moving his bangs out of his face. She then pulled the hat down in a rude manner. He stuck his tongue out. She returned with crossed eyes. So nothings changed. Alvin took Lucie's hand, leading her out the front door. Jacobson did the same to Brittany.

"Hey, I know that you were planning on like a double date thing but-"

"We were?" Jacobson interrupted Brittany, he looked at Lucie in confusion. She responded with the same look.

"Y-yeah, that's what we were gonna do, right?" Brittany glanced at Alvin. He shrugged, continuing down the school steps.

"I was planning on having like a party for the girls, you know, since they're back." Alvin stated offensively.

"No duh," Lucie teased, "But I thought you and I were just going on a date, and you were gonna have a party for the girls tomorrow." Brittany over heard. She and every one else were getting confused.

"Alvin said-"

"Alvin said this, Alvin said that. He doesn't make all the plans, he doesn't control you." Jacobson wasn't going to let any of this go. He's not mad at Alvin, just confused about him. Hell, he wondered if his girlfriend even found out about the punch,"Go to your party and we'll just have our date afterwards." He let go of Brittany's hand, kissing her lips.

"Well, we'll go to the game first and then- nevermind. What time? I'm not really sure when the-"

"Before midnight." he kissed her cheek, leaving with a smirk. He nodded towards Lucie, basically saying bye. Alvin watched as he walked up the street, not really pleased with what he meant.

"Okay?" Lucie piped up, she laughed, hugging Brittany. "If you're gonna have time for your date, you should probably head out. Same with us." She pointed at herself then at Alvin. With another hug and a kiss or two from her boyfriend, she left as well. She was out of eyes view within five minutes.

"I am racing your ass home." Alvin tapped Brittany's butt slightly. She grabbed his arm, pulling it around her. He pouted, wanting to get his blood pumping. She bit her bottom lip, taking his hat and placing it sideways on her head.

"You're so stupid," she responded in a more seductive tone, "You're coming home with me." his eyes wandered all over her in search of a _clear_ explanation. He knew that already, but wasn't sure what the full plan was. They didn't have very long until the football game, and he_ a lot_ to do.

"Oh really?" he wrapped both his arms around her waist, "What are we gonna do in the short amount of time?"

"We'll find something." she retorted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just said-"

"Are you_ sure_?" he teased.

"Alvin don't be st-"

"Positive?" he rested his forehead on hers.

"Yes!" he lifted her up and tackled her on the school's lawn, "Alvin!" he tickled her by biting her ear and drawing small circles on her torso.

"I love it when you call my name, do it again." he jokingly teased with her. She pushed him up, holding him away so she could breathe.

"That's disgusting." she laughed. He stood up, helping her to her feet.

"I don't recall you thinking that when we were in the taxi-"

"Stop!" she poked his stomach, "Don't even bring that up. My sisters were there." she had to smile, it was too much to stay serious, "You're lucky, you know that?" she informed. Alvin started on the side-walk.

"For what?"

"That there are trees everywhere." she joked, referring to the fact they could've gotten caught. He laughed, reaching for her hand. They weaved through the pine trees to give the walk home some variety.

"You know where there aren't trees?" Alvin asked. She saw this coming, but asked anyway.

"Where?"

Alvin stopped in Brittany's path, pulling her lips up to his. She grabbed his forearm for support. His tongue begged for an entrance, she wouldn't let him. She placed her hands on his chest, pushing him back. "You didn't answer my question." she licked her lips. Alvin had to think a moment,

"Oh, yeah. In your room." he tried to continue the kiss,

"Little late, bub." Brittany patted his back, and walked a head, teasing him to catch up.

**...**

When they got to their road, Alvin ended up going home. Brittany entered her room as soon as she could to get ready. They both agreed to meet each other after the game, or at least during. She was glad she quit cheer leading, so she wouldn't have to leave early. Alvin quit football because, well mostly his grades, but it didn't phase him too much.

Brittany lie back on her bed, her heart was pounding. She actually started crying as well. Mostly because she was alone in her home and it was refreshing. She missed the smell of her sheets and covers. She missed the fifteen steps up the stairs she had to take to just get to her room. She missed the sound of Alvin yelling with Dave across the street. Ah, what the hell, she just missed Alvin. Period.

The chipette rolled on her side, both hands under her cheek. She saw the picture of Alvin, facing down. It ate her up inside. She immediately went over to her desk, lifting the picture. Yeah, he was younger, but still. She melted. It was driving her crazy. Were they a thing? She didn't know. Were they going to stay like this? She didn't know that either.

What she wanted to know, but didn't want to think about, was how she was going to end it with Jacobson. Or did she even want to do that? She went through all the possible scenarios, and still everything led back to Alvin. She wants him. Like wants him, _wants him_. Just thinking about any dirty thoughts in her mind was starting to turn her on. She lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her eyes closed shut, creating the perfect scene.

Before anything else could pass through her mind, sure enough, her wish came true. "Your sleep schedule can't be _that_ messed up." Alvin commented. He pushed her door open more, stepping through. Brittany's cheeks felt hot, but then she realized that he can't read minds. Thank God.

"How did you get in here?" she sat up, placing Alvin's picture back on her desk.

"I walked through the front door?" he joked. Brittany rolled her eyes, walking over to meet him.

"Cute. But why are you here?" Alvin put his hands up at her remark.

"Okay, if you want me to leave-"

"No! I-I mean, you can stay," Brittany moved him to the side, shutting her door and locking it. Alvin caught her nervous tension. Before he could ask anything, she had already started to pull him over to the bed. They both sat at the foot, eager to talk, "What I _really_ meant, is what did you come over here for?" Brittany's breathing was shaky and uncontrolled. She placed strands of hair behind both her ears.

Alvin sighed placing a strand she missed behind the correct ear. "Alright, what's the problem?" his hand slid all the way down her arm.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Dammit." Brittany threw herself back onto her bed. Alvin laughed, lying back with her, "I hate you so much right now."

"Back at 'cha." he remarked. He propped himself up on one elbow, leaning over and pecking her once. Brittany squeezed his shirt with her fists, pulling him down to kiss him more passionately. She felt him smile in between their lips. They lay like this for a while, until she pushed him up, letting herself slide onto the bed more. He followed by sitting on her stomach.

Alvin took both of her arms and pinned them above her head. He kissed her once on the neck, then sat up, leaving Brittany hanging, "So this was your idea of killing time before the game?" he remarked. Sarcasm was not on her list. She wanted to slap him.

"I guess you could say that." Brittany was getting more frustrated. She tried leaning up, but he just pinned her back down. That smirk on his face needed to be ripped off. Alvin looked at the alarm clock on her desk,

"We have about thirty minutes 'till the game, but we need to meet your sisters, Miss. Miller, Dave and my brothers there in fifteen. But, if we run, we should have about... five to seven minutes to do what ever we want."

"When'd you get so good at math?" Brittany teased.

"When did _you_ start making that sound."

"What sound?"

"This one." Alvin pressed his whole body against hers, slipping his tongue through her lips and meshing it with her own wet item. Brittany moaned a very interesting sexual whimper, one that she didn't know existed. What ever it was, it turned Alvin on like crazy. He slowly began to grind against her leg, trying to release any kind of pressure that was starting to build up. He broke the kiss and sat up straight, he needed to find a better position.

Brittany took advantage of this, she sat up and pushed him back to the opposite end of the bed, leaning down and putting her forehead with his. She giggled as he slid his hands up and down her waist, finally landing on her hips. He traced his fingers to the drawstring on her capris sweatpants, tugging at them.

"You know we only have like four minutes left." Brittany kept his hands from her stomach.

"Bummer." Alvin released his hands from her grip, pulling the drawstring loose. She bit her bottom lip, sucking in hot air.

"Do we have to go to the game?" she whined. They both knew they were going to be interrupted by them having to leave.

"Yes."

"Why-"

"Shhh," Alvin pulled her down and bit the tip of her tongue, pulling it into his own mouth. Keeping her distracted, he started to slide down her capris. Brittany started to shake, a feeling of discomfort spread through her body. Alvin knew with her on top it was going to be difficult, so going a little rough never hurt anyone. He wanted to make her feel relaxed by having some fun, so he wrapped his arms completely around her waist and tackled her back on the pillow.

Brittany was slightly startled, but Alvin seemed to be calm so she just went with it. He gave the one determined face she's most familiar with. He pecked her once, then left little kisses down her neck, stopping at her shoulder-blade, "Alvin..."

"It's okay, we can be a little late to the game." he slipped his fingers through her capris, pulling them down.

"N-no it's not that." Alvin slowed his kissing, he matched his gaze with hers.

"What's wrong?" he sat up, his hands resting on her waist. Brittany was still shaking slightly. She knew this was fun and exciting, but it was also scary and something new to her. She couldn't understand how Alvin was so confident when she did this to him.

It's some messed up shit.

She can't tell him though, he'd probably think she's all talk, which she can't admit... ever! Not even to herself.

"N-nothing." she breathed, giving a weak smile. Alvin smiled back, she melted once again. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her own arms above her head and rested them on the pillow. She never took her eyes off his. Alvin made his way down, with his hands, to her capris. He slowly started to pull them off, acting as though they would break.

He revealed small, pink, undie-shorts. **(you better know what those are) **with a small red rose sewn along the front of the band, "Now that's cute."

"What? What is it?" Brittany looked down in a panic. She was more tense than she's ever been, her heart was beating a million times faster, she became all sweaty from the tension, she was practically scared to death, and _he was_ nothing but calm. Screw him!

"Nothing," he laughed, "your underwear's like fucking adorable." Brittany let out a shaky breath,

"Look Alvin, I don't know what you're planning in your twisted mind, but-"

"Brit, you act like you're getting an operation." He joked. Brittany smiled slightly. Usually she's the one who teases, not the one who gets teased. It drove her insane, "You think I'm twisted?" he added, feeling cocky. He didn't let her answer, he just gently kissed her 'till she relaxed. Or 'till at least one muscle did. She was too tight, it made Alvin feel he was scaring her. Between kisses, he mumbled things like, "It's okay," and "Just relax." she couldn't of course. He stopped.

"Why'd you-"

Alvin pushed his body against hers, keeping her from saying anything more. He licked his lips, hers as well. She smiled at his movements, finally relaxing. Alvin teased the band around her underwear, tugging at them.

"Why don't we try something new." he told her in almost a whisper. Chills went down her body as her cheeks turned pink. He then slowly kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! *troll face*<strong>

**Sorry, but I have too split this into two parts. If I don't, then you won't get this chapter for like another three months!**

**So, sadly because it's like almost 1am, I need to stop.  
><strong>

**NEXT Chapter will be very, very, very satisfying. ;) **

**Hopefully...**

**Anyway, I missed you guys! Love you!**

**ToOdLeS!**


	20. Sorry! Again again

**I am truly sorry!**

**I know it's been forever since I've updated, but School has just been... Ugh...**

**I am a procrastinator- Now before you try and kill me, I want to let you know that the next chapter I have planned probably wont be very good. I'm not an expert, you know. **

_***awkward silence***_

**So, if you want to rant... send me a long, long, long paragraph PM.**

**Let it all out, but just don't tell me you hate me. That hurts.**

**So, I'll really try to get something for you in the next two weeks. You know, so you'll have a nice, big, fat Christmas present from me.**

**I really do love you all, every review pushes me further.**

**Again, sorry! :)**

**ToOdLeS!**


	21. Comfort

**Hey, been "a while".**

**(Oh, there are mistakes. I guarantee.)**

* * *

><p>"Ouch!"<p>

"Sorry!" Brittany sits up, one strap hangs over her shoulder. She holds Alvin's neck, apologizing about a thousand times. She gently drags her fingers over the tender spot on his chest that she just elbowed. She lets out a small giggle, admiring his features.

"Gah..." a small whisper comes out of his mouth. He sits up, smiling as well, ignoring the pain. This was the third time in the past six minutes she had gotten excited and injured him somewhere. Sitting there, with her little panties and her hair askew, he couldn't help but forgive her.

"Sorry." comes out of her mouth, but much softer. She pulls him down, kissing his neck once. Alvin breathes out warm air, then breathing in, filling his lungs with the aroma in the Chipette's room. Their time was running short, they had to leave and they knew it. Neither wanted to, of course. But actions cause consequences.

Alvin frowns slightly, placing Brittany's strap back onto her shoulder. She looks confused, then understands that it was time to head to the game, "Um," she starts, "I'll call Jeanette and tell her we'll be there soon."

"Kay." Alvin's voice is a raspy whisper. He wants to lighten the mood, get their minds off the fact that they may just be separated for under three hours. Brittany finds her clothes, slipping them on. She readjusts her ponytail and slips her hand under the bed, where her phone had managed to get.

"We're so dead." she jokes, unlocking her cellular device. Alvin laughs once, letting a giant smirk form on his lips. As a result, he snatches the phone right out of her grasp. "Hey!" she jumps up, trying to reach for it. He pushes her back, lifting the phone in the air.

"Obsessed." he teases, describing her. She jumps up a few times, trying to retrieve it. They both laugh, letting the short moment of no depression be present for a while.

**At the Game**

Just by driving onto the gravel parking lot and rolling down your window, you're slapped with the smell of popcorn and funnel cake. People are everywhere: children are running wild, carrying glow sticks and faces painted the school colors, while the parents are trying to keep them calm, sitting in the bleachers or on a blanket. The band plays favorites and the flag twirlers are all resting on the grass.

The lines for the concessions are way too long, as for the bathrooms. But everyone somehow manages.

"Oh that's nice." Jeanette comments, while noticing the cheerleaders. Simon turns around holding two hot dogs, viewing the scene too.

"They would." he refers to the jocks constantly teasing the cheerleaders, getting them to try out moves, just to see up their skirts.

"And to think, that used to be Alvin and Brittany." Jeanette comments, Simon scoffs.

"_Used_ to be?"

"Okay fine, it's still them, just without the labels." she smiles, taking her share of food he had retrieved. The two join everyone else.

"Where have you two been?" Eleanor eyes the purple and blue clad. Jeanette sits next to her sister,

"Have you seen the lines?" Jeanette questions. Eleanor shakes it off, digging into some nachos. Dave had found some seats in the bleachers that they were all expected to attend to shortly. Knowing Simon and Jeanette, they wouldn't stick around very long, as they haven't during past games.

"Hey guys..." Lucie approaches the table, all sad and whatnot. Everyone sort of mumbles, no one really prepared to greet her. Although it was definitely hard not to notice her. She had small little decorations of the school's colors painted on her face, wearing a short skimpy skirt and a tight jersey topped off with sneakers.

"Hi!" Theodore greets. Everyone looks at him, rolling their eyes and smiling.

"So have you guys seen-"

"Alvin?" Simon finishes, nonchalantly, "He's not here." he states. Sharp pains shoot through his shin, Jeanette's curtousy.

"Sorry," Jeanette concludes, "We haven't seen him." she eyes Simon.

"Yeah, or Brittany." Theodore adds. Lucie's expressions go from depressed to mourning for her own death.

"O-okay. Just wondering, let me know if you see him." she quickly leaves, her shoes trotting in the gravel.

Lucie opens the bathroom door, surprised by a few boys, forgetting it was an all gender restroom. Not a very good system. She heads straight to the glitter-stained, graffiti covered mirror. She keeps positive thoughts ahead. She frowns at her reflection, her school spirit makeup has smudged slightly. She can feel the heaviness of the other teens staring at her. They leave once they relize she's wrecked. She swallows the lump in her throat, grabbing a paper towel.

Before it can reach her face, a corruption occurs behind her. She jumps at the fracus. Two boys hold open the door, they look as though they're from another school, they throw in a boy whose covered in strips of toilet paper and silly string. "Not so easy without backup, right?" one of them asks, kicking the outside gravel into the restroom, it cascades on the boy. They leave pissed.

Lucie watched the whole thing, she's shocked when she looks down. The boy laughs, as if he _expected _to get vandalized. "...what?..." comes across her lips. He stands up, not so surprised to see her. "What did you do?" she adresses him. No response. "Jacobson!" she catches his attention. He growls under his breath.

"Nothing, it was just a prank." he pulls the silly string away from his face and around his neck.

"They threw you into the bathroom!" she takes over, picking toilet paper off his shoulders. He steps back,

"Look we- I always pull a prank on the opposite team before a game." he retorts. Lucie wants to leave already. She stays only because it might be the only exciting thing to happen tonight.

"They were right. Backup was probably needed."

"Well, while your little boyfriend panty chases, I stepped over to the visitor's pep bus and-"

"Could care less." she interrupts, letting him end the conversation by bending down to tie his shoe, which was in bad shape. His converses are ripped up the side and completely filthy, if she made a comment about them, he'd say they were "classic"and not a single reason to be replaced.

He's panting, almost annoyingly. She turns back around and stares into the mirror, her reflection more startled than before. Jacobson looks up from his knelt position, able to see her face in the mirror. "What's wrong with you?" he nods. Her eye contact remains with herself. He stands up, looking at her from the back. She can't help but feel slightly lifted at him caring a little.

"Let's see," it comes out stronger than she wants, "I think I just got dissed by the Sevilles and their posse." she waits for a response, but doesn't receive one. This is strange to her. She hates admitting things to people, she's normally one of those girls that makes you work for the reason of her feelings. Jacobson's face is still locked on the mirror, paying attention to everything she's said. It hurts her. She changes the subject, "He's not panty chasing!- but he's not here either."

Jacobson chuckles, she's uncomfortable. "Alvin." he states coldly. Lucie turns,

"You don't have to say it like that-" more people enter the restroom. Jacobson glances at her, daring her to finish this pre-argument. Anyone would be lucky enought to witness a fight break out between these two. Her mouth is still formed at the last word, as if she was paused by a remote. Jacobson smirks, nodding to the door. She unfreezes, nonchalantly following. He pulls her arm anyway. They stop by the side of the building.

"Sorry princess, we should take this somewhere else. Maybe someplace with more witnesses, in case they're needed." he banters. She pulls her arm to her side, feeling her jersey for comfort.

"I don't want to fight. But I don't need a lecture telling me what Alvin's done wrong. Just lay off." the last part of her sentence is under a whisper. He backs off, placing his hands in his pockets. He shrugs his shoulders, shaking his blond hair in front of his green eyes. She looks away from them, refusing to get trapped by the distracting color.

"Let's not talk about him then," he tugs the rim of her left sleeve, "But we're definitely going for a walk."

"The game-"

"Is the same every year. We win." he explains, "It's just for charity. Incase you haven't noticed," he smiles, "It's not really football season." she shows sympathy for his joke. His eyes trail to the direction of a big tree near the exit of the fence, "Come on." he holds out a hand, the other still fumbling in his pocket. Lucie stares down, over thinking. Jacobson rolls his eyes, grabbing her hand himself, leading her away from the rowdy crowds.

* * *

><p>The walk to the tree never lasted long, before Lucie and Jacobson decided to take their path further. They walked way past the fence, away from the gravel parking lot. Not much scenery with how late it was getting. Not much banter between the two either, just comments and little breaths through the nose.<p>

Jacobosn speaks up, "How long'd it take ya to put that skanky outfit together?" He remarks, finaly taking notice in her clothes. Lucie decides not to argue, rubbing her arm lightly. Jacobson's battle smile slowly drops, he continues walking.

"Why don't we head back?" her voice is full of sorrow, longing for a good scream.

"What?" Why?" He stops, "I can still see the lights, let's just keep going-"

"Alvin could be there by now. He might be looking for me." she reassures herself. Jacobson takes a long look at her, kicking the dirt beneath his feet.

"He would've texted you." he lets out quickly, not wanting to deal with her dumb ass hopes. She just stands there, looking back on the game. She begins to pull out her phone- then denies that move. "He didn't text you." Lucie turns,

"No. He doesnt have time." she slowly lets out, but each word growing with intensity, "Doesn't have time for a text, or a call, or a hello. He's... he's-" Jacobson grabs her arms, she was unaware she had been flaring them around. She stops abruptly, taking in a sharp, stabbing breath. He holds her still, keeping her from getting overwhelmed. She holds back tears, biting her lip. Jacobson's thumbs lightly massage her wrists, feeling her soft skin. His eyes start from her tennies, up her body and stop at her own concerned eyes.

Niether feel it yet, but they begin to form an embrace. Lucie breaks in and comsumes him with in a hug. He's stunned at first, but his self consciousness wraps his hands around her petite waist. She squeezes his shirt on his shoulders, muffling on. "He stopped calling me..." she whispers, wiping salty spots from her eyes. "I figured he was depressed or someting, but... I" she pushes herself back to face Jacobson, whose more than engaged in her episode, "Brittany gets everyone. I'm the friend that gets her leftovers."

His hands still hold onto her waist, his fingers entertained at the feeling of her jersey and the warmth her body diffuses. Her last sentence hangs on the cliff of his mind, daring to push his thoughts out.

"That's not true," his voice calms her. "After Brittany, there's no way you and I..." he lingers off before she gets it. She smiles, hitting him. He lets go of her, defending himself. They separate, walking along the path adjacent to the tree they're headed to.

* * *

><p>"aaand... fail." Jacobson comments on Lucie's attempt to get into the tree. He already sits, one knee up to his chest, on a perfectly shaped branch.<p>

"Can you just help me?" she hangs on the second lowest branch, her feet on the trunk, scratching the bottom of her shoes. Jacobson leans over, spitting a lougie near her fingers. She jumps down, irritated. "Dude!"

"Dude." he mocks. Without even looking, he can just feel her stare intensify. He smirks, giving in. She sighs, getting ready to climb again. He adjusts to lower down to help her. Their hands tighten within each others as her feet kick up the side of the tree. Lucie is pulled up to meet Jacobson's face.

"It's... uh, kind of tight, huh?" she comments, her knee smashing his chest. "Here," she sets her leg down to dangle towards the ground. Now the branch just sits between their thighs as they face each other. Lucie leans back against the trunk, sighing. "This was really too much work."

"_You_ wanted to rest." Jacobson begins to open a small package of beef jerky, already offering a piece to Lucie. She grabs it, pointing to his pockets.

"Do you have a pen?" she uses the jerky as a pointer. Through the sounds of chewing, Jacobson responds,

"Who carries a pen around in their pock-" he had felt around his hip and felt and object sticking out: a used, blue sharpie falls into his fingers, catching it from plummeting to the dirt below. Lucie laughs. He lightly smiles. She reaches for it, but he jolts back, "What's it for?" he asks suspiciously. She scoffs,

"Let me show you."

He's hesitant, her facial expressions put up a warning sign in his mind. She rests her elbow on his knee, hand ready to retrieve the pen. He slowly brings it down, watching her moves, eyeing her. "Don't drop it." he warns.

"Close your eyes." she pulls the cap off in a possessive way, scaring his thoughts. He obliges anyway. His green orbs disappear, seeing only black.

"Don't draw on my f-"

"I'm not drawing on your face!" Lucie laughs, bending over to her side. She gently lifts the bottom of Jacobson's pant leg so it doesn't cover up his converse shoe. Taking the white part, where his toes would be, she beings to write a message in calligraphy cursive.

Clearly aware something is being placed on his shoe, Jacobson opens his eyes. He watches his classic shoes get destroyed as Lucie dots her i with a girly heart. Written perfectly, lies 'Lucie' on the tip of his converse in dark blue ink. "I know you're staring." she looks up at him, catching his eyes. He lifts his leg a little, showing the name to both of them. First thing running through his mind is to erase it immediately, but the last thing Lucie needs is another erased memory.

"Pretty." he lets out with no emotion. Lucie sits up, gently pushing his chest.

"Asshole." they both laugh. Lucie spots an attractive smile, she blushes. He's noticed the whole time, in fact he's noticed a lot about her this evening. He enjoys this feeling, the feeling of being with her and around her all the time. Something he'd never thought he'd... well think.

"You wanna play a game-"

"Not anything you have in mind." Lucie retorts, breaking the gaze that they both unknowingly had. Jacobson shifts his position so both legs are hanging over one side.

"Rawr, someone sounds like Brittany. You know, you're kind of like her clone."

"Ha. Not the first time I've heard that one." she fires back playfully. She's blushing again at how cheesy that sounded. She changes the subject, "Ugh, what game?" Jacobson smiles at that.

"Close your eyes." he teases. His voice tingles through her ears, goosebumps appear all over her arms. Unlike Jacobson, she doesn't ask why. Before she can see what's going on, something small is pressed against her neck. The marker begins to leave his name just below her jawline. She pulls away,

"Dude, no." she begins to wipe it off, "what the heck?" she licks her palm, placing it under her ear. She desperately rubs it away. Jacobson laughs,

"How do you think I feel about my shoes?" his jokes fly right over her head.

"That's different. I can't just walk around with your name on my neck." She looks at him as if it were a real crime. Her hand is freezing compared to how hot her neck is. Realizing the silence between the two, she breaks it, "Ugh, is it off?"

Jacobson squints, leaning in real close. His breath smells of left over beef jerky, gross yet intriguing. "Wait, wait,"

"What?" Lucie shows a panicked expression. Jacobson nearly pulls her forward,

"There's a little... no, a tiny little freckle- I think." He's drawn into the feature more than an artist at a museum.

"God..." Lucie pushes him away. Her cheeks have flared up by now, but it's too dark to notice. Thank God, Almighty Jesus.

* * *

><p>"Wow can you not?" Brittany speaks up at the action Alvin's pulled multiple times now.<p>

"Well if your jeans weren't so far up your ass, we wouldn't have this problem." The two walk along the abandoned sidewalk. Only cars on opposite streets can be heard, along with little spring bugs and annoying critters.

"Just keep your hands away, and keep them there for the rest of the night." She retorts.

"Gonna be hard to do-"

"Alvin, I'm serious." She stops in front of him, putting a hand on his chest, "Just-" she froze. She couldn't bare to bring up every flaw in their complicated relationship. Or otherwise known as completely forbidden relationship. "Just behave." She finishes smoothly. He pouts his lips, agreeing on the outside, lying on the inside.

Being turned down nearly a million times by the this chick and she expects him to back off. All the things he has planned for tonight revolve around the exact opposite of that.

Strolling down the street containing the field, Brittany begins to feel anxious. Nearly any definition of regret could describe her emotions right now. Seeing Jacobson as if was no big deal turns her stomach. She tries to imagine the same for Alvin and Lucie, but that's a completely different story.

As they walk nearly at the same pace, it disturbs Alvin when their hands brush against each other. It irritates to the point of him just embracing her hand and lacing his fingers with hers. Brittany looks at him. They just sort of glare then continue their path to the big tree outside the gates.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh God! Hello FanFiction!<strong>

**I'm not going to apologize for my absence, because no amount of "Sorry's" could make up for it.**

**I will apologize, however, for this terrible chapter. You waited almost a year for this!? Yeah, I know.**

**It freaks me out that the beginning of this was written in 2012. Awkward.**

**But, with the events coming up in this story, I needed to stop here. **

**Judging where Alvin and Brittany are headed, there's gonna be trouble... you know already. **

**Okay, there's no way in hell that the next chapter will take this long. I promise.**


End file.
